The Narcissist and The Artist
by luannlullaby
Summary: A rich, spoiled prince has had his eyes on Deidara ever since he first met him. He wants Deidara to marry him now, and give up the passion in his life: his art. What happens when a stranger steps in, one who loves art? Will he save Dei?
1. Chapter 1

The Narcissist and The Artist

Chapter One

**Fourteen years ago in Iwagakure, there was a five year old orphan boy whose life would be made worse by a ten year old prince. Why? Well, the prince-with his stick straight, white hair, deathly white skin and pastel bue eyes-was a spoiled little brat. He wanted the young, pretty boy to be taken in by his elderly grandfather for training. Not for the good of the young orphan, but to get closer to him. Too woo him, so one day, he would fall for the tyrannical prince and be his forever. How did this all happen? It all started off when the Tsuchikage took his little demon grandchild into the city shortly after his father had died. "Kazuhiko, you do know someday, when you come of age, you will be the new Tsuchikage?" he asked the young white-haired boy as he stared out the window of the carriage. Kazuhiko, of course, did not care about the villagers. Neither did he care for his own grandfather or even his own parents. No, they were distractions-more like obstacles-in his way to true greatness. **

"**Yeah I do geezer." the young prince replied a bit annoyed with his grandfather. The only thought going through his mind was 'If only I could find someone to marry someday..then that way, this geezer will be gone and I will become Tsuchikage!' **

**His grandfather had begun the rattling off on respect to elders to the young boy. Even he himself knew it was futile. The future Tsuchikage was so narcissistic and spoiled beyond repair. There was simply no hope for him; his parents had already done the damage to the young boy. Kazuhiko had been staring out the window looking at the villagers, when a certain flash of bright honey hair caught his eye. "Stop the carriage, geezer!" he screamed at the old man, who looked taken aback by his sudden command. **

"**Why?" the current Tsuchikage asked the spoilt brat. "Because! I saw someone I want to meet! NOW STOP THE CARRIAGE!" the young Kazuhiko shrieked. Knowing better than to get the brat in a tantrum, he had the carriage stop. The moment it stopped, though, Kazuhiko was already chasing after the honey head of hair. Something about the way it flowed in the wind, the way it shined so vibrantly in the sunlight just drew him in. Boy, was he drawn in! **

**He had followed (more like chased) the other child down alleyway and through the street till they hit a dead end. The other child looked terrified, the prince cocky. "Hi, my name is Kazuhiko. What's yours?" he asked in a somewhat kind tone. **

**"I-I'm Deidara, un. Why were you chasing me? A-Are you going to beat me, un?" the younger boy asked, looking as if he were about to cry, "Please don't take me back to the orphanage, un! Lady Hiyame will be so angry with me, she-she'll beat ****me, un!" **

**The older boy looked at the young five year old not in pity. No, no one was worthy of his pity. Rather he looked at him with a sick plot working in his selfish, self-absorbed head. 'Him! He will be my future spouse! When I get older, I'll make him mine, then I came be Tsuchikage and execute that old geezer for even trying to punish me like he does. This. Is. Perfect!' **

"**Oh, I'm sorry, please don't be sad.." Kazuhiko said with a false tone of care as he leaned down to boy's level, "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm the grandson of the Tsuchikage. If Lady Hiyame lays a hand on you, I'll have her stoned." **

**Of course, how the hell is a five year old supposed to know that he meant 'throw stones at her till she dies'? So, he took this as lightly as a time out for adults. **

"**R-Really, un? She's so big and scary and mean! She tells me all the time no one will adopt me, because no one wants a…a monster for a son, un." young Deidara whimpered out. **

**Kazuhiko gave him a (sinister) warm smile, "You're no monster.. You're actually really pretty.." The deceptive prince could only hope that he would win over the younger boy's trust. As well as his grandfather's permission to keep the younger boy as his apprentice of sorts. **

"**I am? Lady Hiyame says-" **

"**Lady Hiyame is wrong, Dei. You're not a monster, and you are pretty." he cut off the younger boy, "There is something I can do to get you out of there.." **

"**Really?" the honey blonde asked, bright, darker blue eye opened wide in hope. Hope that this young prince was not lying to him. Hope that this prince would save him from an abusive monster. Hope. That's all he had left at this point. He could not take another burn mark, withstand another night locked in the closet, or even handle another brutal 'spanking session' which was basically Lady Hiyame whipping the boy with a whip. **

"**I can, but you need to follow me and trust me no matter what, okay?" **

"**Okay.. I trust you, Kazu, un." replied the naïve five year old-not even knowing the prince's true intentions. How could anyone? The prince was a marvelous deceiver and a fantastic actor! The only ones able to see through him were the Tsuchikage himself and his mom. **

**He took the smaller boy by the hand and led him through the alleyway to where the carriage was. The carriage driver looked shocked and enraged as he shouted, "Prince Kazuhiko! How dare you run off like that! Don't you know there are dangerous criminals out there? Ones who would love to kill you?" **

**Kazuhiko rolled his pastel eyes and grunted at the man, "Yeah, yeah lower life form. I know that, but where's geezer? I need to talk to him about my friend here.." The carriage driver pointed to the market where the Tsuchikage was at, asking a man about the prince. **

"**Thanks, loser! Hey, do me a favor and go die when you're done with this job! Worthless lower life form." the prince told the man quite bitterly. Deidara looked suddenly frightened as the prince said these words. **

"**Y-You d-don't mean that do you, un?" Deidara asked with terror in his eyes as he looked at the prince. **

**The prince, being as intelligent as he was, immediately figured out why Deidara was scared all of a sudden. It's because Lady Hiyame probably talks to him like this. Noticing his folly, he immediately explained, "No! Of course I don't mean it, it was only a joke Dei-Dei!" **

"**But it sounded so mean, un.." **

**Kazuhiko grinned, then hugged the younger child. "Dei-Dei, I'm not mean.. I'm just sarcastic!" **

"**What's sarcastic, un?" **

**The prince immediately came up with the perfect answer, "It means when you say something mean but you don't mean it, like what I did to the loser just now." **

"**Oh.. So.. You're a nice person then, un?" the little honey blonde child asked in wonder as he looked up at the older (and taller) boy. **

**He nodded, "Yes, yes.. Of course I am Dei-Dei!" **

**All this while, he had been dragging the boy over to his worried grandfather. The moment he saw him, he knew what to do.. "GEEZER! I'm over here!" he yelled out. Deidara looked at him in horror. No one talked to the Tsuchikage like that! That would result in only death!**

**"Kazuhiko! What did I tell you about running away?" the older growled angrily at the boy; knowing what his intentions were by addressing him like that in public. He knew Kazuhiko knew that his image was one of the most important things he had. If he snapped at his grandson in public, the entire village would hate and maybe even turn on him. Something he knew that Kazuhiko had known ever since he was young. **

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah I already heard so much geezer! Besides, I want you to meet my friend, Deidara. He's been having a horrible life at the orphanage and I want you to take him in as an apprentice." the young defiant prince told the older man. **

**He looked at the young, blonde child grasping onto Kazuhiko's hand in fear. He could see the burn marks on his wrists and the bruise on his eye was too visible to not notice. Upon looking at the child, he felt nothing but pain and guilt. Guilt that their own village orphanage would treat such a sweet, innocent looking child that way. Pain at the sight of the bruise on his eye and the burn marks on his wrists. **

"**What's your name young boy?" he asked with genuine kindness as he leant down to the boy's level. "D-Deidara, un. I'm in the orphanage with Lady Hiyame." the young boy replied gently, not looking him in the eye the entire time. **

"**Well, what does she do to you when you're naughty?" **

**The boy looked as if he was about to have a mental breakdown. Tears were forming in his eyes, he was starting to hyperventilate and tremble. "S-She.. S-She.. S-She hurts me all the time, because I'm naughty all the time, un." he cried out in a sob, "I-I get night long time outs in the closet, I-I get hit with a whip, and s-she…puts out her fire sticks on me!" At this point, he had been breaking down crying. His body was on the ground and all he felt were the painful sobs controlling his every breath and movement. **

"**Please don't send me back, un! It's already past four and I'll get another night long time out in the closet again, un!" he begged to the older man. Kazuhiko felt nothing for the boy. How could he? Deidara was only here to be his future mate so he could become Tsuchikage. Not to let out his little sob story and cry. The Tsuchikage, on the other hand, could feel his heart bleed for the boy. He felt horrible for the poor crying boy. He picked the boy up and carried him back to the carriage. Kazuhiko was grinning an evil grin. His plan had worked! Now, he will have a future mate so he'll become Tsuchikage someday! **

"**A-Am I going back, un?" the young blonde whimpered. The Tsuchikage looked down at him and told the boy the best answer he could hear:**

**"No, you will never go back there. From now on, you'll be living us. I will look after you as a guardian. When we get back home, I'll have a messenger go over to the orphanage and tell Lady Hiyame of the new arrangement. You're safe now, Deidara." **

**Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was! If only he knew what his evil grandson had in mind this entire time.. **

Since you all know how this started off, let's take it ten years from now. Deidara is now fifteen and a marvelous, yet handsome, shinobi and artist. The people in the village stare in awe and wonder at his magnificent sculptures. They gasp at how the little cute blonde boy grew up into a handsome, strong teenager on his way to becoming a man. The Tsuchikage was proud of him. The villagers adored him, but not for the right reasons. They only adored Deidara because the word had come out that he was to marry Kazuhiko. How did this information become released to the public? Well, Kazuhiko's best friend had told all of them about it, only to have the prince confirm it himself. I bet you're wondering: is Kazuhiko even still attracted to Deidara? Point and blank: yes, he is. If of anything, having Deidara around so much over the years only made him want the boy more and more.

Kazuhiko is twenty now. His hair is still stick straight, white and his eyes are still pastel blue. His skin tone is still the deathly white it was when he was young. His reasons for wanting Deidara now have only become worse. He doesn't care about Deidara, nor his art. He only cares about his looks, stealing his virginity, and marrying him so he can become Tsuchikage.

He was watching out of his bedroom's balcony as the young artist worked so hard to perfect his newest creation. He was staring at the minor's shirtless form. He was fantasizing about his hand mouths sucking him off… He was just having his usual everyday wet-dream basically.

"Dei, stop working on that silly sculpture and come inside! It's too hot out there for you, my love, and the clay will only get all over your beautiful form! Come inside, Dei-Dei-kun, please?" he called out to his underaged crush; eyes tracing over him in pure lust.

Deidara rolled his eyes. Ever since moving in with the Tsuchikage, he learned one major thing about palace life: Kazuhiko was an annoying, narcissistic, spoiled, possible sociopath brat. Everyone was always telling him how lucky he was to have someone as 'handsome' or 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful' like Kazuhiko to love him.. Love? Ha! Deidara was not stupid. When he reached eleven he knew why the prince had helped him. It was only so he could become Tsuchikage. It was never about being nice to an orphan boy and giving him a new life. It was all about him. Everything Kazuhiko did was always all about him. This was the thing that made Deidara only grow up to despise to Kazuhiko, as well as his inexcusable treatment of the poor people and the working people in the palace! He spat on the poor, laughed at the homeless, and told the orphans to go kill themselves because nobody would ever want them. He beats his servants and maids whenever he does not get exactly what he wanted.. He was, in a word, cruel.

"Shut up, Kazu! I'm not in the mood, un! Also, this is not silly; it's ART, un, learn to appreciate it!" he spat angrily at the older man. If Kazuhiko had not been prince, he would have been thrown into prison or even stoned for the way he talks to and hits on poor, underaged Deidara.

Kazuhiko rolled his pastel eyes, giving his minor crush a sickly sweet smile, "Dei-Dei, art is not important. All that matters in life is image and power. Once you learn that, I think you will be pleased to be having me love you the way I do. Now, put down that goddamned clay and come inside, sweetheart."

"NO! I'm not gonna have you grope me again, un! You're a sick, twisted pedophile and I don't like you, un!" he shouted back at the arrogant prince.

"Suit yourself darling, but don't be crying to me when that disgusting clay gets dried onto your beautiful body." the prince growled at him before walking off the balcony and back into his room.

Deidara rolled his visible sapphire blue eye. The prince was so annoying and arrogant at times it made him sick. The very thought of being married to him just sent his lunch back up to his throat. 'If you really loved me oh-so-much, Kazuhiko, you would appreciate my art instead of complaining about it, un.' Deidara thought bitterly to himself.

As he was working on his newest sculpture, perfecting every little line and shape, an older man sat down on a bench in the Tsuchikage's public garden. (Which was outside Kazuhiko's balcony, despite his dismay over the garden, he could never get it removed)

He was watching in a little bit of awe at the sculpture.. He had his own standards of art and to him this was not it. Yes, he had heard and seen the recent scene between Kazuhiko and Deidara. All he could think was, 'What a spoiled, over privileged brat.. Someone should kick his little pompous ass and teach him something about respect..'

Even though this art was not to his standard, he did have to admit, the teen had talent. As well as beauty. He watched him work with the clay for two hours. Just sitting there watching him mold it into a brilliant, yet beautiful spider with vines covering its back and legs.

"You did a good job, brat." the man said once the teen put the final touches on it.

"Oh? Um, thank you, un. I've never seen you around here before.. Did you just move here, un?" he asked the older man in some state of surprise.

"Yes, I did and I can't help but to notice your talent with this.. As well as the prince hitting on you in that way. How old is he again?" the auburn haired man asked in suspicion.

"Twenty. I'm fifteen, so to me that makes it…wrong. Especially with the way he talks down about my art and acts like as if I was only born for him and his uses!" he ranted on a bit angrily.

"My, my-that is wrong.. I actually saw the prince talking to you in that matter. I'm shocked you didn't attack him with a kunai or anything."

Deidara laughed then went on to tell the auburn haired, hazel eyed man, "He's the prince-if I lay a hand on him, this entire village will hate me. Besides, I don't want to think of his form of punishment for me, un.."

The hazel eyed man raised an eyebrow to this, about to ask him another question when Kazuhiko himself came outside.

"Deidara! I told you to come in hour ago, why didn't you obey me!" he demanded as he grabbed the boy's wrist roughly.

"Because you don't own me, Kazuhiko! Now let me go, un!" he shouted as he tried to punch the man in the face. He was never that good with close range attacks; long range ones worked better for him.

The prince grabbed his fist in his other hand, an evil smirk plastered on his face. "I guess you'll have to be punished tonight Dei-Dei.. Hopefully this will teach you to never raise a hand to your future husband and give up this worthless art crap!" The prince had released his grip on Deidara's fist and was about to hit him.

The older man had seen enough. He pulled the young teen out of the grasps of the clearly angry prince. His hazel eyes were flashing a deathly anger, his voice reeked of venom as he said in a velvety smooth voice, "Dearest prince, wouldn't your image be tarnished if you were seen speaking to this young boy in this manner? Surely, your oh-so-perfect image would suffer, wouldn't it? Hmm? Dare touch him like this ever again or speak of art in the disgusting way you do, then expect hell itself to brought down on you! You spoiled, over privileged brat!"

The prince just simply stared at the older man before asking, "How old are you, pauper?"

"I'm twenty three. Yet you don't see me hitting on this minor, now do you?"

The prince was seeing red, yet he was smart enough to walk away before anyone saw his true self. "Deidara" he growled in pure rage at the teenaged boy, "get inside right now. We need to talk."

"No, I'm not going inside, un. You don't own me, Kazuhiko." The prince twitched at the words as he walked back inside the palace in a fit of pure wrath. Deidara looked at the stranger and blushed a slight blush of embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry, un. I didn't mean for him to come out and talk that in front of you."

"It's no problem.. Deidara, right?" he asked the boy in curiosity.

"Yes, that's my name un. What's yours?"

"Call me Hachiro."

Deidara smiled at the man, then told him, "I have to go to the market to get something for my sensei now.. Maybe we can talk and hang out some more, Hachiro, un?"

"That would be fine with me, brat. See you around."

"See you, un!"

The moment the head of honey blonde hair had walked away, Hachiro walked back to his apartment. When he was in his room, he made a hand sign and he was no longer Hachiro.. He did not have auburn hair nor hazel eyes. His voice was once again velvety smooth, instead of the dull monotone it had been before. Now, in his true form, he had crimson red hair, a youthful (and gorgeous) appearance, and he had shining golden brown eyes.

"The brat bought it." he said to mostly himself out loud. He could not believe it, either. This kid had bought into his act. He only came here because of some stupid mission.. Now that he's here, he might as well enjoy it, right?

(Author's Note: Hey everyone, so I hope I didn't spell Tsuchikage wrong.. My god how stupid I would feel about that one! Anyways, this will be a SasoDei. Why? Because every time I take a quiz to see which Atkatsuki member I am, I always get Deidara and every time I take a quiz to see which Akatsuki member would want to be or be my boyfriend, instead of Hidan, I get Sasori or Itachi.. Even though I adore Hidan's personality and wish I would get him instead.. But whatever, it could be worse.. I could get Zetsu, lol. Anyways, enjoy this story and I hope you like it. I hope it's at least a bit good. Oh and here's a link to what I envisioned Kazuhiko to look like: .com/albums/ll290/CAT_PRIDE_WOLF_girl_666/Anime%20Guys/?action=view¤t=&#!oZZ5QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%.com%2Falbums%2Fll290%2FCAT_PRIDE_WOLF_girl_666%2FAnime%2520Guys%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prince Kazuhiko was waiting in his room for Deidara to come back from the marketplace. "Stupid old ass geezer sending my future husband into the fucking marketplace.. Like as if he needs more of that disgusting clay! He needs to lay off the art and focus more on his image." the angry prince grumbled to himself. Not only was his future husband gone, he was out buying more of that dreaded clay! Why? Because the stupid old geezer had the nerve to say Deidara needed more.

Needless to say, the prince was not enjoying this. No, he was enraged with this. So enraged he confronted the old man himself in his courtyard. "GEEZER! Why is my love out there buying more of that disgusting clay when he should be here with me, working on his image! Don't you understand anything at all about how much control the people have over their Tsuchikage? Don't you understand how vital an image is to keep the people from turning on you? Don't you!"

The Tsuchikage sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to explain himself anymore to the little tyrant.. "Deidara's art and jutsu's are based on clay. He needs clay to fight. With Deidara's great gift, he could become a powerful weapon of war for Iwa. He could defeat so many people with his power.. Kazuhiko, his talent is too amazing to waste. I refuse to let it go to waste on something as contrived and trivial as image!" The prince was shaking in rage. He was seeing red. The old fuck was obviously not listening to him.

"I don't want Deidara to be a shinobi, I don't want him fighting at all! I want him to learn how to please me and keep my image as perfect as it is now. How is that too hard for you to understand? I want to fucking know, how is it too hard for you to see it? His main purpose in life is to be my spouse and please me till I die. Not fighting in wars like a shinobi does. He's too beautiful for that. Besides, that clay is filthy; it leaves messes all over the place! It's disgusting." the prince shouted at his much wiser grandfather. All he could he do at this point before the prince threw his temper tantrum, was just walk away. Walk away and wait for Deidara to come home.

"FUCKING OLD ASSHOLE!"

Came the angry reply as the Tsuchikage walked back into the palace. He could already feel a headache coming on..

A few more minutes later, Deidara had come back from the marketplace. Grin on his face and clay in the bag, he was excited. Excited to start working on and improving his art (as well as his jutsu) to perfection. He walked into the castle and flounced off to his room in a cheery mood. Setting down the clay in his room, he went across the hall to the bathroom to take his shower. The clay used to make the sculpture had dried on his skin, peeling the entire time he was in the marketplace.

He had just gotten done with washing off all the clay when he heard the door open. "I'm in here, un!" he yelled out. Who would be in here now, especially when it was obvious he was in the shower. He heard the mystery person walk up to the shower curtain.. "I'm. In. Here." the blonde growled out angrily. It does not take much to annoy Deidara, but it takes a little bit to piss him off. This person was pushing it.

The moment the blue eyed teen heard someone step in the shower, he snapped. "GET THE FUCK OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE, UN!"

The voice behind him chuckled, then asked with a cool, silk tone, "Hey Dei-Dei, mind if I join you?"

Deidara froze, not knowing who it was behind him. "Why the fuck are you in here?"

"Because.." the older man began to trace his deathly cold finger down the teens back, "I wanted to see you so badly.. Plus, you disobeyed me when I told you to come inside the palace. Therefore, you'll get an interesting punishment."

Deidara knew by the man's husky tone what he meant. He was blonde, not dense. Doing the only thing he could, Deidara turned around and pushed the intruder down. He was in shock when he saw who it was..

"Kazuhiko, un? Why the hell are you in here!" he demanded out of the white haired prince. Kazuhiko let out a small, pervy smirk as he stood back up and told the shocked blonde boy, "I want you Dei-Dei chan, fuck, I need to feel you! I'll save that for our honeymoon though, for now I just want you to put those hand mouths to use.."

Deidara's visible eye widened in disgust.. He knew what the prince meant! He was not going to give him that pleasure, not now or ever.

"No! I'm not ever fucking touch you like that!"

Kazuhiko grinned, and with his strong arm grabbed Deidara. Pulling the boy closer to him, the prince kept the smug look on his face. Deidara sensed the danger in the air, his reflexes kicking in. He was kicking at the prince, he wouldn't let him go. He was scratching at the prince, the prince's grip only tightened. He tried biting the prince, the prince's erection only became more obvious.

Deidara did everything he could to get out of the prince's grasp. It was too late. Kazuhiko was taller than him-Kazuhiko is 5''11-and more muscular than him. It was too late from the moment he had stepped in. Smug look on his face and all, Kazuhiko forced the minor on his knees. "Suck me off with those hand mouths, Dei-Dei kun." he commanded to the enraged blonde below him.

"No! I won't, un!" the poor teenager shouted, hoping someone would hear him and help him.

Hope was all he had back then, and at this moment, it was all he had now.

Kazuhiko was not pleased with this little stunt. He punched Deidara in his eye to shut him up. "Listen Dei-Dei, I can reveal your hands to the people of Iwa and you will be stoned. Understand?" Deidara glared at the prince. How dare he try to threaten him with death!

"No."

The prince had hit his point. He was going to snap at the exact moment the little blonde minor did not obey him. "DEIDARA!" he shouted in the most demonic voice he could muster, "You are going to suck me off or so fucking help me, I will choke you out with this!"

The prince put his free hand outside of the shower to grab a noose. Putting it on Deidara's neck, he commanded him again, "Suck me off or die." Deidara could feel the noose getting tighter on his throat, the air slowly becoming harder to get into his lungs.. All he could say at this point, just to stay alive, was, "Y-Yes, un.."

Was he going down easy? Hell no he wasn't! He was going to make the prince suffer for violating his beautiful hand mouths and attacking him in the shower. Kazuhiko loosened the noose and kissed Deidara on his lips, wanting to desperately be the one to steal his first kiss. Mission accomplished; Deidara's first kiss was in a shower with the one person he hated more than anything. Not with someone he loved, not with someone he had anything in common with, not with someone he liked.

The humiliation of that alone was enough to make him snap. The moment Kazuhiko broke off the kiss, he grabbed one of Deidara's hands. "Open the mouth, already dammit! Suck it, you little bitch!"

"You want me to suck it? Fine, I'll fucking suck it, un!" Deidara replied with rage in his voice as the mouth in his hand opened and began to suck on Kazuhiko's erect member. Kazuhiko let out a loud moan of pleasure, Deidara could only feel the rage inside of him being boiled up higher and higher. The honey blonde boy smirked a dark smirk, "Enjoying it, un?"

Kazuhiko grabbed Deidara by his hair, "Fuck, what does it look like to you?" the older man breathed out. Deidara only laughed a dark laugh in response.

"Liking it rough huh? Well, you'll enjoy this then, your majesty!" the teenage artist spat out bitterly.

The mouth on his hand began to suck harder. "D-Dei, not that rough darling.." Kazuhiko let out as the mouth only did the opposite. "Dei!" he shouted in a small fit of pain, then he noticed the boy's dark smile on his face. He immediately knew he had made the boy snap.

"Dei, I want you to-aah, to let me go! Let me go, Dei!" The only thing that could be heard was a loud scream which was heard throughout the first story of the palace as the hand mouth had bitten the prince's length. Hard. Too hard for him to like it. In a fit of rage, Kazuhiko tightened the noose on Deidara's neck. The teen could feel the air slipping out of his lungs again.

"S-Stop, un!" he pleaded with the older man, the noose starting to dig into his skin.

"I will, once you agree to suck me off.. Not with your hand mouths, but with your beautiful mouth on your flawless face." Kazuhiko told him, the cool, silky tone still in his voice.

The blonde teen nodded in agreement. Just to stay alive at this point. What else could he do anyway? He had no knifes or weapons or clay.

The artist was relieved to not have his beautiful hand mouth on Kazuhiko anymore, but the prince was still turned on. There was no getting out of this. 'Dammit, I just can't get lucky today..' Deidara thought in bitterness.

His thin body shook in disgust as his face was forced towards the spoiled prince's member, "You know what to do darling, but if you bite me that hard again, I will pull this noose so hard you won't breathe anymore."

What else was he to do other than nod and take the erection into his mouth? 'At least it's not my hand's being violated anymore..' he could only keep telling himself as he ignored the narcissist's moans. In order to prevent himself from snapping and biting the prince, he put himself out of his body. It was all he could do.

The prince let out his final moan, he had came into the young artist's mouth. "Swallow it, love.." the smug one demanded of the young blonde. The blonde only shook his head in refusal. It was one thing to be forced into this pedophilic act, it was another to swallow his perpetrator's semen!

The prince began tightening the noose yet again. The artist had no other choice. He swallowed on the prince's command, the feeling of disgust and rage raking throughout his body. The prince kissed his tainted lips and removed the noose from his neck before leaving the shower. All the artist did was pull himself up from the ground and turn the water from lukewarm to boiling hot. Boiling hot was the only thing that could match his feelings of wrath against Kazuhiko.

Deidara did not take things like the normal person. Most normal people would have been crying in the shower or running out of the shower crying. Or they would have screamed if it was that horrific. Not Deidara. After the first ten minutes of standing in the boiling hot water, he felt numb. Even as he got out with a towel on his thin waist and walked back to his room he felt nothing. Then the anger started setting in and he was immediately planning his revenge..

Not only would Kazuhiko pay, but everyone who constantly told him 'you're so lucky to have Kazuhiko want you!' or 'you should be grateful to have someone as gorgeous as Kazuhiko love someone as lowly as yourself' would pay as well. He was going to achieve the art he's been striving for. He was going to become stronger so this would never happen to him ever again. And he knew just the way to do it..

"The forbidden jutsu, un.. I'll just use that to get rid of that fucking bastard and teach him a good lesson!" the blonde said to himself as he was laying on his bed. A mischievous grin took to his face, he knew which jutsu he needed and he knew how to get it. He just needed to plot a distraction so the securities attention would be away from it and on something more important.. Something more vital and interesting to the villagers.. Something like a royal wedding maybe?

'It's a risk I'll have to take..' the blonde sighed to himself in discontent at the thought. 'I'll do anything to make that fucking chomo pay, un.. Anything..'

(Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who likes this story and has read it so far! Don't worry the red head stranger will be back in the next chapter as well as some new twists and turns. I hope the whole forced oral sex scene wasn't too shitty. This is my first time writing something like that, just to let you know. Anyhoo, enjoy the story and thank you for reading.. Also, did the link I put up in the previous chapter work? If not be sure to let me know)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The twenty three year old auburn haired male was making his way through the marketplace in the afternoon of the next day. All the while though, no one had known who he truly was. He looked and sounded like an average Joe with the accent-less monotone voice. Nothing amazing there. Underneath that disguise, was a much feared and deadly Akatsuki member. One whose looks were nothing near average with his crimson red hair and golden brown eyes that could enchant anyone. His name was Akasuna Sasori. Or, if you preferred the notorious name for him instead, Sasori of the Red Sand. Why was he in Iwa? Well, he was sent on a mission to find the leader of a rival criminal organization and assassinate them. The only problem? He was having a harder time concentrating than usual. How could he not! All the people in this village literally talked about Kazuhiko all the time! Even the thieves, rapists, and murderers of Iwa all talked about him. Everyone's lives here literally revolved around the young prince!

'It's no wonder he has such a high opinion of himself..' the redhead thought bitterly. He, for one, did not like the prince. He thought the prince was spoilt, narcissistic, and deeply lacking respect for everyone else except himself. In the disguise as Hachiro, he made his way through the marketplace relatively unnoticed.. Well, that is until he saw a flash of honey blonde hair racing through the marketplace at a high speed.

"Hachiro!" the flash of honey blonde hair had stopped right in front of the older man, "Hi, un! What're you doing here?"

Sasori was about to tell the kid to leave him alone because he was making a scene. He couldn't do that though, seeing as he was in disguise and he figured the kid was smarter than he looked. "Deidara! Hi, I'm..amazed to see you here. Why are you here today?"

The blonde gave the man a small smile, "I was just getting out of the palace.. Kazuhiko was being an asshole again." The redheaded man nodded in understanding. To be brutally honest, he was shocked the kid did not kill the disgusting pervert already.

"Deidara! What on earth are you doing outside of the palace?" came the loud cry from the spoilt devil. Deidara's hands clenched into fists at the very sound of his voice. He wanted to kill the narcissist in the most brutal way possible as to make him suffer for what he did to him and his beloved hand mouth.

The auburn haired male noticed this immediately. He couldn't blame the kid at all. "I am getting away from you, un." the blonde growled. The pretentious prince laughed, then smacked him on his ass. Hard. "Ow, un!" the teen squeaked out, "Don't touch me like that, beloved prince."

Kazuhiko just grinned at his teenage crush's snarl at him. "Nothing says I can't, love.." the icy blue eyed one purred into the ear of his object of lust.

To the villagers, Deidara's blushing was a sign of him flirting and being in love with Kazuhiko. To the older man standing next to the blonde, he knew Deidara's blushing was out of anger and pure embarrassment. Hell, Sasori was shocked and pissed at the prince as well! How dare he touch a minor like that, in public nonetheless? How could this sick, perverted bastard get away with such things? "Don't touch him like that, dearest prince." growled Hachiro. Kazuhiko only smirked, then did the one thing no one, and I stress heavily, NO ONE is allowed to Akasuna Sasori without winding up dead. He spat on his face. The auburn haired man was in shock at first. Then the anger settled in. The prince was lucky they were in public and he was on an assassination mission. Otherwise, let's just say…the prince would've made a good puppet.

One for him to burn, that is. "You.. Disgraceful, disrespectful, piece of shit! You are only lucky that I cannot kill you now! Not only for the way you touch that child, but for the way you just fucking spat on me!" Sasori could feel himself losing it. This prince was going to die. He was going to fucking die a long, sadistic, slow, painful death. No one spits on Sasori of the Red Sand.. NO ONE.

Normally he would have been taking it in stride and locking his emotions away, but this prince just seem to bring out the angry, inner sadist in him. Normally he wouldn't have tried to defend a fifteen year old blonde, but this child just brought out a caring side in him that he had no idea existed.

Kazuhiko laughed. "You pathetic pauper! People like you disgust me! When I marry Deidara and become Tsuchikage, I will make it law to kill off or enslave the pathetic, useless, waste of life trash such as yourselves. You paupers, homeless people, and orphans are only tarnishing this great village and it's name! By killing you people off, I'd be doing not only the working people a favor, I'd be doing you one too by ending your miserable, pathetic existence."

The villagers around them cheered. When Kazuhiko said working people, they thought he meant them. To them, the homeless and the poor were, indeed, useless and lazy. Yet, Kazuhiko was not talking about them. He was talking about the rich people who lived in fantastic mansions and palaces. Not the average Joe.

Only Deidara and Sasori knew what the prince meant by 'working people'. They both were inwardly disgusted-no, sickened at the thought of killing off people just because they were not rich and lived in palaces or mansions. Hachiro let out a low, cold, icily threatening laugh in reply to the prince, "Dearest prince," he said sarcastically, "you wish you were something more than an image, but even images crack and fade. Your true hideous self will be revealed to everyone around you. One day, you will fuck up in front of everyone and they will see the real you. When they do, all that work on your oh-so-beloved image will have been nothing but a waste. Furthermore your disrespect for art in general is appalling and only shows how intensely uneducated you are! For a prince, you sure don't seem to realize that art is a form of life itself-true art is eternal beauty that can be appreciated forever. Such that, if you love your image so much, you would embrace true art. Not try to abolish it."

The prince glared at the man who dared talk to him in that condescending tone and sarcastic manner. It disgusted him. He was starting to get pissed. Very pissed at the man who dared talk to him in that manner.

"Dei-Dei chan, why on earth do you talk to such a dull, average looking pauper when you can be with me in the palace? Do you not understand how much better looking I am then him?" That was it! If Sasori did not leave now, he would have the prince's head! He could handle him being an elitist against the poor, being image obsessed, and having a disturbing attraction for a fifteen year old.. But saying that he was more attractive than the redhead from Suna? HA! Now that was just so pathetic.

Sure, Kazuhiko is more attractive then the Hachiro disguise.. In his real form, though, Kazuhiko would be instantaneously knocked from a seven to a negative zero. Sasori could not take another insult from the arrogant prince. He was going to kill him. He was going to kill him and give his remains to Zetsu for cannibalistic purposes.

"Shut up, Kazuhiko, un! Hachiro is my friend and understands art.. He is not ugly, he is sweet, smart, and attentive. Unlike you, un! Beauty is only skin deep, ugly is to the bone. Ugly is you, Kazuhiko, un." the honey blonde teen snapped at the prince. He could not take one more second of his talking down to Hachiro.

"Oh and another thing.." Deidara broke out of his grasp and kicked him one in the below the belt area before spitting on the prince for himself, "Don't ever spit on my friend ever again, un!" he growled at the prince, who was holding his hands in pain at the sensitive bulge in his pants which had been kicked by Deidara.

Hachiro (aka Sasori) stared at the young teen in disbelief. He had stood up for him. Deidara turned away from Kazuhiko. "So, un, what do you want to do now?" Deidara asked Hachiro with a smirk on his face. Hachiro could tell that kicking Kazuhiko's arrogant ass had made him happy. Hachiro laughed in his mind. He thought it funny that the blonde had stood up for an Akatsuki member; an S-ranked criminal who had killed thousands.

"Well, how about you show me where I can buy the things on this list?" Hachiro asked the blonde nicely. He nodded, then took the list before grabbing the older male's hand and leading him through the marketplace.

"Hachiro.. Don't believe what Kazuhiko says about your looks. I think you're handsome, un. Much better than Kazuhiko." Hachiro looked at him in shock. All he could think at that point was, 'If only you saw my true form! If only you knew the real me, not this little ruse.'

"Thank you, Deidara.." the older man said with a small grin. He was trying so hard not to laugh out loud right now. Deidara thought this average Joe disguise was attractive! Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was!

"Don't mention it, un."

After getting all that he needed, Deidara felt compelled to ask this simple, yet hard to ask question. "Can I…walk you back to your home un?" he asked the man nervously. Deidara really liked Hachiro. He thought he was so insightful on things. Plus, he had an appreciation of art that no one else here ever even possessed.

He gave the blonde teen a good look, "Sure why not?"

"Great! So you believe art is an eternal, everlasting beauty then, un?" he asked the man as he walked with him back to his apartment.

"Yes, I firmly believe in it. My entire life is based around art.. I am a traveling artist after all." he explained to the curious blonde.

"Really? Can I see your artwork, un?" the blonde teen asked the older man.

Shit. If Deidara saw his puppets then he would know who he is. Then he would not like him. Then he would probably tell the Tsuchikage. He was screwed. Being the smart puppet he is, though, he came up with something to say.

"My art is still in progress. I don't want anyone to see it till I'm finished."

"Understandable, un."

Smart enough to change the subject before things became more complicated, he asked the blonde, "So, how'd you get to meet that asshole?"

"Oh.. Well, when I was five, I was an orphan. Kazuhiko saw me and had his grandpa take me in to live with him. I thought it was to be nice and give me a new life away from the horrible life at the orphanage.. He only took me in so he could marry me and become Tsuchikage. It was never about being a good person, or nice. It was all about getting to become Tsuchikage. It made me mad when I found out the truth.. He only wants me now just for my body and to become Tsuchikage." the blonde explained angrily.

"I see.." the man glanced at the teen's one visible blue eye, "Why not leave?"

"The Tsuchikage is my sensei. I cannot leave till I turn eighteen by his orders. I can handle him just fine, he's very kind to me. It's Kazuhiko I want to fucking-never mind, un." the blonde sighed out. He couldn't tell a stranger he wanted to (and was planning on) killing Kazuhiko. There was a good chance he would rat him out. Hachiro nodded, "I bet you want to kill him, right?"

Deidara looked at him in shock. The auburn haired male laughed, "It's okay, I would want him dead too."

"Well…truthfully, yes. But not because of the fact that he's a spoiled, pedophilic prick, un.."

Hachiro glanced at the teen. He knew there had to be a reason he would want the prince dead. I mean, Deidara had to have his reasoning. He could only help but wonder, 'What's the reason if it's not the obvious?'

Deidara said nothing as Hachiro stopped at the apartment. "Well, this is where I live." he told the now silent blonde.

"This is a pretty nice place.. How do you afford it all, un?"

Shit. Another hard to answer question. Don't worry dear readers, our beloved puppeteer is a smart one. "I sell my works at auctions for very high prices.. Rich people in Suna usually buy them." he explained to the curious teen.

"Oh, are they in a museum, then? I can only imagine how someone as obviously gifted as yourself could not have their work in a museum anywhere, un.."

Another hard one. Not as hard as the first, but still pretty hard. How could he explain this without having it sound like obvious bullshit?

"Well, my art is kind of…controversial, a lot of museums refuse to take it in. They think it will scare people off, so they don't have it there."

Well, that was not 100% bullshit. Most people would find Sasori's puppets to be…controversial to say the least and be frightened by them. Who could not? His puppets were corpses of people he killed in battle.

"Wow, un.. I'm amazed I never heard of you before. You seem so…amazing, un." the teenager replied in awe. "I need to see some of your work! Someone as insightful and dedicated to art as yourself has to be the best artist around, un!"

Ah, crap. In another tight situation again.. "I-" Just like that he was saved from blowing his cover! A servant from the palace came up to Deidara and told him, "Deidara, the Tsuchikage demands you come back to the palace right this instant. It's important."

He sighed and looked at the gorgeous artist in his lovely hazel eyes. Well, Hachiro was gorgeous to him anyways. "Goodbye, Hachiro-kun, un."

"Goodbye Deidara.." Just like that the teen was gone and the man could let out a breath of relief. "Thank Jashin.." he said to himself quietly, "or whoever the fuck is up there…"

When Deidara got back to the palace, he was in shock. The Tsuchikage was on his bed, looking gravely ill and almost like as if he was dying. His beloved sensei.. Dying.. It frightened him to no end. He was the only one who could protect him from Kazuhiko. He was the only one who would stop him from doing anything more…serious to him.

"Sensei!" he let out a cry as he ran over to him. He was scared for his sensei, he did not want him to die. "What's wrong un? Why do you look so sick?"

"D-Deidara.." the old man wheezed out, "I'll make this short.. I've been sick this entire time over the years. I have pneumonia. The medic nins could not cure me of it, only make it easier to live with. I am damned to die in a week."

His world just shattered. Like a glass falling off a high table. Like a chandelier crashing down to the ground. His world was shattered and there was nothing he could do to save it. "S-Sensei.." he breathed out as the words escaped his dry throat, "What will happen when you die, un? Who will be the Tsuchikage?"

The old man coughed, then looked up into the eyes of the now frightened blonde, "My final command for you is concerning the answer to that question… I want you to marry Kazuhiko, Deidara."

His world, which had just been shattered, was now thrown in the trash. Marry Kazuhiko? He knew what kind of person he was! Why would his beloved sensei want him to marry Kazuhiko of all people?"Sensei, I can't, un. I don't like him! I could never love him, un. Why would want me to be in a loveless relationship? Sensei, I can't do this, un!"

"Fine then.. I'll just have to have Dai step in and take over.." the old man sighed out. Deidara's eyes became wide. Dai was Kazuhiko's cousin and a cruel person. Not as cruel as Kazuhiko but still cruel. If he became Tsuchikage, then all the orphans would be sold into slavery, all the poor people would be exiled from the village, and the homeless would be stoned! The taxes on everything would be raised and their entire economy would go into ruin. Yet, in a weird sense, not half as bad as Kazuhiko..but still bad enough to make him cringe.

"Sensei no! Isn't their someone better, un?"

Oh and another thing about Dai being Tsuchikage, he would force Deidara to marry Kazuhiko or else would he would have his tongues cut out of his hands and the mouths on sewn shut.

Yes, that was a huge reason why Deidara did not want him to become Tsuchikage.

"I'm afraid not, Dei…" the dying old man replied weakly. He knew how hard it was for Deidara to be in this position. He knew how terrible it was for him, but he had no other choice. Besides, in his mind, Kazuhiko would not be as bad as Dai.. "Sensei.." he cried out, tears slowly forming in his eyes, "Dai will make me marry Kazuhiko anyways.. Are you positive there's no one else, un?"

"Positive Deidara.. Either you marry Kazuhiko and he becomes Tsuchikage or Dai gets it."

"Why can't you just give it to Kazuhiko!"

"Because its Iwagakure law, Deidara! The heir to the throne needs to be married in order to become Tsuchikage. Dai is already married to TenTen, so he would get it automatically because of that. I don't believe Dai would be a good Tsuchikage as he is cruel and lazy at the same time.. Please.. Deidara.. My final command to you is to marry Kazuhiko. Think of the villagers! Think of what they want.. They want Kazuhiko.. Not Dai.. Please, Deidara you have to marry him."

Now in Deidara's original plan to assassinate the prince, he was going to fake his wanting to marry Kazuhiko so the guards would be more preoccupied with the wedding not the forbidden jutsu. He was going to steal it at night, then use it to kill the prince at his own wedding. So you can see how this would interfere with his plans.. He was being forced to marry Kazuhiko.. Since his sensei was sick that would interfere with his free time and chances to obtain the jutsu. So essentially his plan was ruined.

"I-I… Just.. Un.." was all he could say. The tears were streaming down his face, he could not let this happen. "I'm too young though, I'm only fifteen."

"I'll abolish the law saying you can't marry him till you're of age just so you can." the Tsuchikage countered back.

"Deidara… What do you say to this? Will you marry my grandson?"

(Author's Note: Hate to leave you with a cliffhanger ending and no description in the story of Dai's looks.. Well for starters he has green hair and pinkish eyes.. How I envisioned him to look like is a lot like this: .com/image/anime%20guy%20with%20green%20hair%20and%20grey%20eyes/ichigo_ Anyways.. hope the link works and I hope you are enjoying my shitty writing. Oh, and this story too. PS-don't worry, the infamous Sasori-Deidara art arguement will be coming up next.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Deidara's entire body froze.. His sensei was not joking. His beloved sensei was serious. Marrying Kazuhiko was a wish he wanted the too-young blonde to grant. The only thought that could even process in his mind was, 'Why..' Why would his sensei want him to marry Kazuhiko? Why isn't his sensei taking his feelings into consideration here? Why should he marry the one person in this entire universe whom he cannot stand?

It just made no sense, yet the question kept on ringing in his head..

"Deidara.. Please, please.. Marry Kazuhiko.. You know how much this would mean to me to see my kingdom go to someone less of a tyrant than that awful Dai.."

Deidara's heart kept beating at rapid pace. This was too much for him! He couldn't answer the Tsuchikage's question with nothing other than a simple, "N-No, un."

The Tsuchikage gave him a small, hurt look as he asked, "Why not? Deidara, you know how much this would mean to me if you did.."

"No, I can't. I don't even like him!" the teenager exclaimed. He did not want to marry Kazuhiko, not especially since Hachiro was so nice to him and actually understood art, instead of complaining about it.

Hachiro.. He subtly smiled at the thought of the man; his auburn hair glowing in the sun light, flowing gently against the breeze. Hazel eyes shining at the mention of his art. True, he just met the guy not too long ago, but he had a small crush on him. That and he thought Hachiro was attractive. "Your smile does not belong to the prince, does it?" the older man asked; sending the teen into another burst of shock.

"W-Well, I-I can't help it sensei, un.. Kazuhiko is so disrespectful to me, and everyone here. It's impossible to view him in a positive light. Besides, my smile only belongs to my new friend, un."

The older man sighed. He knew Deidara could do so, so much better than his grandson. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he found someone nicer and more respectful than the narcissistic prince. The dying king could only wonder who this person was that had caught his beautiful young student's eye..

"Who is it that has your smile?" the dying man asked aloud.

"His name is Hachiro.. He is twenty three and does not hit on me, un. He's an artist, sensei, like myself! I don't agree with him on his views, but I still like him so much.. Did you know that his paintings are bought by rich people and royals back in Suna? Hachrio's amazing, un! I'm going to the marketplace again to see if I can find him and see his art!" the blond explained in excitement. Just thinking of his newfound friend and small crush was enough to send him into joy.

The dying man could smile at the young blonde. Inside, he was happy for Deidara.. Very happy; after all, he wanted Deidara to be with someone who understood him and his…passion for art, to put it lightly. On the outside though, he was not happy. He didn't want Deidara to be with Hachiro; he wanted him to be with Kazuhiko. So, as you can tell, he was torn between his mind and his heart.

His heart wanted Deidara to be happy and his mind wanted what was best for the kingdom.

"Sounds…interesting, but Deidara, I want you to be careful with foreigners around here. You never know when one of them could be someone dangerous.. Like those horrid criminals the Akatsuki." the king told him in a cough.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Trust me, sensei! I don't think anyone in the Akatsuki is even interested in art, un.. I don't even believe they are capable of understanding it, but if it makes you feel better I will watch my back, un."

True, he had heard of the Akatsuki. How could you not? They were only the most dangerous criminals around. Hell, even other criminals feared them. Even the new rouge criminal group in Iwa feared them. He had a hard time believing Hachiro-artistic, smart, handsome Hachiro-could be a criminal, let alone an Akatsuki member. Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was! If only he knew his newfound friend was not all he seemed..

They were snapped out of the conversation when a certain narcissist entered the room. "Geezer! Why the fuck am I here when I could be at the marketplace in my carriage, parading around for the lower insects to stare at me in wonder and awe? Seriously, it's always about you, you, you! No one gives a fuck about you, you annoying old piece of shit! Just die already!"

Yes, Kazuhiko entered the room with that kind of rant against his dying grandfather. "Kazuhiko, I'm dying from pneumonia and I need you to at least obey me on this.." the dying old man wheezed out before coughing.

The pastel blue eyes rolled. Seriously, he took him away from his weekly village parade for something as insignificant as this?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah geezer.. What is it?" he asked the old man rudely.

"I need you to marry Deidara before midnight on the last day of next week. For I will be dead by then and I want to see you get married and become Tsuchikage before I die."

Kazuhiko just stopped speaking. His grandfather, the bane of his existence, was thinking about him for once and letting him marry Deidara? Really? This was just too good to be true. He knew there had to be a catch to this. There just had to be.

"Really? Old fart is there I need to do for you or is this for free, no strings attached?" the greedy prince asked his grandfather.

"This is for free, Kazuhiko.. I need to see you become Tsuchikage." the soon former Tsuchikage told the prince.

Kazuhiko got a devious grin on his face and shouted with pure joy, "YES! Yes, I will marry my beautiful, sweet, virginal Deidara! Oh my god, this is all I ever wanted! No, needed, no had to have! What about the law though? I thought I had to wait till he was of age?"

"I'll abolish it just to watch you get married.." he said in a short breath.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes! I'll marry my Deidara and make him mine all mine! Oh my god, geezer this is the least narcissistic thing you have ever done for me!" he exclaimed in joy.

The Tsuchikage looked at Deidara then told him in a weak voice, "Deidara.. It's settled. You will marry Kazuhiko; whether you want to or not. The prince is the one with the final say in all things."

Deidara's mouths went dry. His head started spinning. His heart kept beating faint beats. He felt his throat close. He was convinced he was going to stop breathing and die right at that moment.

"S-Sensei!" was all he could breathe out.

"No, Deidara listen to me: it is my final dying order that you will marry Kazuhiko and become his spouse."

The speechless blonde just froze. There was nothing he could do about it now. He was going to be in a loveless relationship with a narcissist who hates his art and wants him only for sex. His first time making love won't even be that! It will be soulless, passionate less, lust-filled rape.

The prince kissed Deidara right on the lips in a hard, hurried way and ran out of the palace; shrieking the news to all who were near and could hear. "DEIDARA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Deidara glared at the dying king. "I-I thought you would want me to be happy, un."

"Deidara, you will have to learn to fall in love with Kazuhiko and maybe in turn he will learn to love your art. I was forced to marry my wife, Amane, when I was your age.. I learned to love her, and you will learn to love him. It's how things have to be Deidara."

The blonde wiped away an angry tear that fell from his eye. "No. No it doesn't un."

He ran out of the castle; he did not want to be there right now. No, he could not be there. It was too much. He couldn't stay. He just couldn't. Not after that. He needed to scream, he needed to run, he needed to cry, he needed to breakdown before his body did that for him.. He needed his dear friend, Hachiro.

He was running down to the auburn haired man's apartment just wanting to see him. He needed his comfort right now. If he didn't, he was going to do something reckless and stupid. Deidara halted to a stop and walked inside the building. "Hello, ma'am I need to see a resident here by the name Hachiro." he told the short woman in a spurt of breaths.

"I'll call him up and tell him you're here.." she told the blonde teen as nicely as she could without thinking he was some weird kind of stalker.

Five long, agonizing minutes later, the auburn haired male was down the stairs and looking at the blonde in slight annoyance and curiosity. Why was he here, at all times of the day? Didn't the palace keep him busy with anything?

He ran up to the unsuspecting man and hugged him tightly. "Hachiro!" he let out in a shaky voice. Now, Sasori was not good with emotions. Fuck, he wasn't even good at dating.. Yet he knew enough to know that the blonde kid here by him was a wreck waiting to happen. Being smart enough to try to avoid suspicion from the blonde, he picked him up and carried him up to his apartment room.

"Dei, what's wrong?" he asked; trying to sound kind and caring, but it was too damn hard! He's an S-ranked criminal for fuck's sake, how is he supposed to know how to act like a non-sociopathic being?

"My sensei.. He's going to be dead next week, from pneumonia and he's making me marry that fucking asshole Kazuhiko! Next week, I'll become the new Mr. Kazuhiko, un! It's fucking disgusting, I'm only fifteen, I'm not ready to married-let alone lose my final virginity to that mother fucking chomo, un!" he ranted on angrily.

Even Sasori was disgusted with this. Really? Making a fifteen year old child marry a twenty year old adult? This is just…despicable. Coming from someone like him, that's saying something. 'Why the fucking god does a twenty year old want to marry a fifteen year old? What the hell is wrong with kids nowadays? …What did he mean by more of his virginity?' the redhead thought.

"Dei.. I'm terribly sorry to hear that.. It's wrong. When I was your age, if a twenty year old wanted to marry a fifteen year old they would have been stoned or put through worse punishment.. Even if they were rich or royalty. You said something just now, though, that troubles me.." again, trying to sound kind and caring which is hard for him, but curiosity got the best him when he asked, "What did you mean by lose your final virginity, Deidara?"

The blonde began to fidget. He didn't think he could tell the man about this. He was too afraid of what Hachiro would think of him. Too afraid to lose him as a friend. "I-I can't tell you, un.." he let out quietly.

Sasori couldn't help but start to get a little frustrated. He was the most impatient person around and if Deidara thought that he was going to just sit back and wait for him to answer him when he is ready, he was dead wrong.

"Deidara. Tell me. Now." he demanded in a stern tone.

The blonde looked up at him with shocked eyes. 'Shit..' the redhead thought to himself. He let his act slip.

"Hachiro.. I can't, you would think too lowly of me-no you would hate me if I told you, un."

Sasori inwardly rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn't hate him! Nor would he think lowly of him! He just wanted to know what happened. He just wanted to know what the young blonde was talking about.

"Deidara, I would not think so lowly of you." he told him in the best fake-calming voice he could muster without puking his guts out, "You're my friend, I could never hate you.."

Again, the Oscar should go to this man! Not only did he just act like a kind, caring, decent human being with emotions; he also did it without puking his guts out all over the floor! Deidara glanced up at the warm hazel eyes of his crush and told him slowly, "Kazuhiko.. He.. Well, I was taking a shower yesterday, and he came in.. I tried to get him out, but he knocked me down and put a noose around my neck. He made me suck him off with my hand mouth and I bit him with it, un. Then he nearly chocked me out to death when I did it.. I agreed to not do it again, then he made me suck him off with my regular mouth.. I never felt more pissed in my entire life! I want him dead! …That's the reason why…I want to kill him."

The redhead looked (and felt) genuinely shocked and disgusted. Who the hell does that to a fifteen year old? He couldn't blame the poor blonde for wanting him dead, it only makes sense. Hell, he would want him dead too! In his old village, Kazuhiko would have already been executed. But alas, this was Iwa and they were far too gentle on their criminals. Deidara looked at his new friend and asked in a low voice, "You won't rat me out to anyone will you, un?"

The still stunned redhead shook his head and looked down at the lucky-to-be-alive blonde teen. "No, I won't. You should kill that bastard before he tries to rape you or worse.."

Now, Sasori was not lying when he said wouldn't rat out Deidara. He felt the prince should pay for such a despicable act. He maybe a mentally ill S-ranked criminal, but even he had his sick little morals. Rapists and pedophiles were not deserving of life to him. He believed they should die.

Especially ones like Kazuhiko who are incapable of change.

"Good, un. Anyone else would because he's the precious prince.."

"Well, he's not so precious to me."

"That makes two of us then.. If only these people knew what he will do when he becomes Tsuchikage. He'll be killing off all the poor, the homeless, and the orphans will be sold off to be slaves for the local rich people here or in other foreign countries.. It will be terrible." the blonde shuddered at the thought of it.

Sasori flinched at that thought. If Kazuhiko was planning on killing off all the homeless and poor, then that means he would more than likely kill off the criminals. Basically meaning, he would be doing what Sasori was sent here to do. He could not have that! He needed to complete his mission, he couldn't dare lose his 'never failed mission' status! His ego and pride would be torn if he did.

No people, it did not really bother him that he would kill off poor people and homeless people. It bothered him because he was too prideful over his flawless mission status. Yes, pride. That is the only reason he cares.

He was about to ask the blonde something when he heard him shout, "Hachiro! This painting.. It's amazing, un!"

"You like it?" the hazel eyed man asked as he entered the room where Deidara was at.

"Yes, it's so..mysterious, yet innocent in it's own strange way." he explained to the artistic man.

The painting was a black and white one. The actual picture painted out was of a fallen angel with it's black wings, sitting on a rock under the moon holding something close to it's chest. Almost as if it had been wounded or was holding something dear to it. Yet that was not clearly depicted, leaving the viewer of it to wonder.

Yes, he made a few paintings in case the curious blonde began to accuse him of lying. Just so he would buy the act some more. This was one he just finished.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it so much.. I'm actually very willing to sell you this.." Yes, he was going to sell this to the blonde. Why? To prove not only is he the best Akatsuki member with his flawless assassination of this rival criminal organization leader, but to also prove he was better than a certain member there at making money whilst on a mission. Yes, his entire existence revolved around outdoing the other members at what they were best at. It felt good to know he was superior to them.

"Oh, I would love it! But Kazuhiko hates paintings and art of any kind, un.. He would get rid of it.."

'Dammit, well we all can't be good at every damn thing, right?' he thought to himself. "Ignorant pig.." he muttered under his breath about the prince. Anyone who hated art that much in his eyes was an ignorant pig.

"Hm?" the teen looked at him.

"Oh, not you! The prick of a prince!" the hazel eyed man explained. Deidara gave a small smile.

"Understandable." he replied.

He got up on his tip toes to reach the taller man's height and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Sasori was stunned. It's been years since he was last kissed. No one would ever kiss him now because of his status as a criminal.. Yet, this small peck felt strange. He couldn't decipher if it was a good strange or the bad strange.

Either way, it was strange. "Un.. I'm sorry if that shocked you! I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay, Dei.." he told the young blonde quite firmly. Deidara nodded, then asked, "Is there more, un?"

"Yes there is.. It's outside. I'm going to sell it to people from the front yard here." he explained to the once again prying blonde.

He wasn't lying about this. He really needed the money for the rent of this place and what better way to make it than by making a few paintings and completely over pricing them?

"Can we go outside and see them? I really, really want to see more of your work, un!"

"Fine, we can." The blonde jumped up and down in excitement. He really adored his friend's work. Even if it contradicted with his own.

They were outside when the blonde told him, "I'm trying to get a certain jutsu so I can finally make the art I've been craving for! I believe that true art should be a fleeting moment. Something that lasts in a person's mind because of the shock behind."

Okay, no. This is where the disguise was about to come off. Not only was Deidara so, so wrong in Sasori's eyes about this, he was sure the teen was, indeed, insane. What kind of art only lasts for a moment? How can it even be appreciated or comprehended? Trying his hardest not to snap too hard, for fear of losing control and snapping out of his disguise, yet doing too much to control of it lead to, "You cannot be serious."

"I am, un. Art is the beauty of a fleeting moment.."

Again, trying not to snap too hard lead to, "Dei-Dei, I think you're wrong on this one. How can art be appreciated or even noticed if it's only there for a fucking moment?"

"Duh, the shock will last in a person's mind!"

"Deidara, please, just admit you are wrong and I am right then I won't have to shut you up." the redhead growled angrily.

"I shouldn't have to, un! You don't own me!"

Okay that bit of rebellious attitude was all it took for him to snap.

"Listen blondie! How can art even be noticed, looked at, or even known if it's there for only a moment? Huh? HOW? Oh and by the way, I do own you! So drop that rebellious, defiant attitude this instant!" he yelled; grabbing the small blonde's wrist in the process.

If there's anything he hated most, it had to be rebellion. Not waiting, rebellion. He loved his puppets because he owned them, controlled them, and they never, ever spoke back to him with such disrespect like that. He loved them because they obeyed him like a loyal puppy willing to do anything to please their master. Obedience is his favorite word after all. "Look, I understand and admire your art Hachiro.. You are a true artist to me.. Even if I don't necessarily agree with you, I still respect you as a person and an artist. Your views may differ from mine, but I'll still respect them no matter what. That doesn't mean I belong to you though. I am my own person and you don't own me."

Even though he did not admit he was wrong, even though he did admit he respected him as an artist despite differing views, Sasori was still pissed. He did not own the blonde? What the hell made him think such things? That rebellion he hated so much was still there and he was willing to prove himself dominant. He was willing to prove to this rebellious blonde he did own him. Just like he did with his puppets. Wouldn't he make a nice puppet someday? He could only agree. The kid was attractive. Yet, like I said, only someday. He was not going to go for a fifteen year old for fucks sake! Maybe when he's eighteen or nineteen he will..but not now.

That's when a certain annoying voice rang him out of his thoughts, "Dei-Dei, what on earth are you doing here at this worthless art stand? You are to be back in the palace, designing your wedding kimono, and learning how to please me as a husband!"

Kazuhiko. The new bane of his existence.

"Shut up, un! I don't want to marry you, the Tsuchikage is only making me, un." the blonde growled at the towhead prince while breaking himself free from Sasori's grip.

"Dei-Dei, how many times do I have to tell you.. Quit wasting your time on such useless, trivial things like art and get back to the palace! The sooner you submit to me now, the easier it will be for your virginity on our honeymoon!" the prince commanded in a threatening tone.

Now the S-ranked criminal in disguise was even more sickened by the spoiled prince. (if that is even possible) To talk about fucking a minor in public? That is just sickening and wrong! Why don't the people have an outrage over this? Why aren't they doing anything to stop this?

"Art is not useless and trivial! It is my love, my passion, and my power behind my jutsus! If you loved me so much then you would respect the art I love and not try to abolish it from my life!" the teenager countered back angrily.

"Dei-Dei, you will not be fighting or using your jutsus ever again! You will be my submissive little lover and that means no more fighting, no more clay, no more of this art shit, and most definitely no more of this leaving the palace to meet ugly old redhead pedophiles just to see their worthless art!"

"You can't tell me to not use my jutsus, un! In a time of war, I could save our village from being destroyed or conquered, un!"

"Well too bad honey, I can. Why? Because I'm the fucking prince and I'm the one who the makes the rules, now obey me!" he yelled out as he punched the unsuspecting, smaller blonde in the eye.

Deidara froze, then snapped. He jumped on the prince and hit him back, harder. "You don't own me you piece of shit! You. Can't. Fucking. Make. Me. Not. Use. My. Jutsu."

Now Sasori had no problem with Deidara telling the prince he didn't own him. He only had a problem when the defiant blonde said that to himself. Because no one tells Sasori he doesn't own them. No one.

"Guess what darling?" he sneered at the small blonde, "I will own you once we get married. When we do, you will have to obey me at all costs or else be executed." Kazuhiko then licked the blonde on his cheek; knowing the redhead was watching him. He knew Deidara was slowly becoming more attracted to him. He was not stupid. He knew he needed to make it clear to his rival in love that Deidara was his and no one else's.

"Guards! Take him into the carriage! NOW!" he yelled at the men. They nodded and grabbed the blonde off the prince, taking him into the carriage.

Once they were inside the carriage, Kazuhiko approached the redhead who looked calm on the outside but was pissed on the in. How dare that spoiled, ignorant, bratty prince tell that little blonde he belonged to him? "Listen pedo, I know what you want with Deidara and quite frankly, I'm not too happy about it. At all. I've had my eye on him since he was five and I'm sure as hell not losing him now! If you were smart, you'd be gone. Out of Iwa before I get married to MY blonde and have worthless artists like yourself executed." the towhead sneered at the Suna man.

Now if killing the prince brutally in public did not jeopardize his mission, he would have killed him. He couldn't though, so he only gave a manically evil smirk and replied in his naturally calm, smooth, yet frightening velvet tone, "I'll let you know this now: I'm not some bitch you can control with fear or threats. I'm not some idiot who will be easily manipulated by you and your lies. I'm also not some coward who will just simply back down from you. I am more dangerous than you believe, dearest prince, and if you piss me off too much bad things will happen to you. Very bad things." the prince paled as the redhead took one step closer to him and whispered threateningly in his ear, "If you so much as lay a hand on MY blonde one more time, I will kill you. Brutally. Got it?"

Why on earth was he calling Deidara his? Sasori himself didn't even know why. Maybe it all had to do with Deidara appreciating his art rather than ignoring it like most Akatsuki members or just flat out calling it necrophelia like Hidan. All he knows at the moment is this: Deidara is his, and not that bratty prince's.

The smug prince spat on the angry man. This time, Sasori retaliated. He punched the prince so hard he flew across the street and into a tree. He smirked to himself as he walked up to the arrogant snob. "Still wanting to spit on me, hm? Or are you going to refrain from doing such stupid things?" Kazuhiko could only nod out of fear. This man was stronger than him and more serious then what he sounded.

"Good. Now, don't you dare touch my blonde." he snarled. For that moment, Kazuhiko did not see the face of Hachiro. No, he saw golden brown eyes filled with murderous intent, a gorgeously flawless face, and a head of not auburn hair, but crimson red.

He knew he enraged someone dangerous. He knew as Hachiro walked away from him and he entered the carriage, that Hachiro was not one to piss off anymore. He knew good enough now to forget his pride and back down for once in his spoiled, self-centered life.

(Author's Note: Thank you to all of those who favorited this story and continue to read it! It's very nice to see someone likes it. I'm sorry if this chapter is too long or too crappy.. I hope it doesn't disappoint! I also hope you all are happy with the Sasori-Deidara art arguement. I tried to make it sound more like Hachiro and less like Sasori, but with Sasori still in it. Thus the snapping part where he snaps at Deidara. I know it seems stupid and lazy of me to call Sasori by his name even though he's actually in disguise as Hachiro, but it make's things easier to write.. Plus, it makes sense considering Hachiro is not even a real person anyways, just Sasori in disguise. Anyways, thank you to lolzyukari for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am.. Believe it or not, I actually have a lot of fun writing this, so I hope that you guys do as well :) Anyhoo, I'll quit boring you and let you guys know this about the next chapter: let's just say, Dai will be introduced and there will be more stuff going down..)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Poor Deidara. The day of his public humiliation has come. No, it's not the wedding: rather, it's the day where the Tsuchikage has everyone in the village meet at the public garden for an important announcement. That announcement was none other than the impending marriage of Prince Kazuhiko and Deidara.

He was in the prince's room with the guards, Kazuhiko himself, and the Tsuchikage. Any moment now they were going out to the prince's balcony. Any moment now they were going to announce his engagement to Prince Kazuhiko.

It didn't help to be in the narcissist's room at the moment. No, it did not at all. He was calm and collected on the outside, but mentally was breaking down into fits of anger and cries of pain. How, how could his beloved sensei-who was like a father to him-betray him?

If only he could go back two days earlier to last week where he was with Hachiro in his apartment. Yes, it was Wednesday of the next week. The week where the Tsuchikage would give up his fight for his life and die in his sleep at midnight. I bet you're all wondering.. Where is Hachiro? Why isn't he saving Deidara? Well, Deidara has been forced into being locked up in the palace for the past two days just to design his wedding kimono. He was positive his hazel eyed, artistic crush would be there for the announcement today.

Hachiro had to come! If he didn't, well, Deidara might snap the prince's neck in front of everyone and get the death penalty. It was at this thought of snapping Kazuhiko's neck that Dai entered the room. "It's time, I've gathered up everyone in the village and they are in the public garden." he told the anxious people in the large, lavish room.

"Thank you, Dai." the soon-to-be former Tsuchikage replied with a small smile. He was sincerely grateful for Dai's presence. After all, Dai had been helping Kazuhiko finish the planning for the wedding for the past two days. Without him, none of it would have gotten done.

The frail, weak, sickly looking man stood to his feet and was led out first onto the balcony with the first set of ten guards. Why ten guards? Well, the Tsuchikage had been paranoid of an Akatsuki attack. He heard from a homeless person an Akatsuki member was in the village, but for reasons unknown. Therefore, at this warning from the homeless man, he had extra security around the palace at all times. It may sound strange for a king to listen to a homeless person, but the Tsuchikage took the word of his people very seriously. He knew they would never lie to him. He also knew that the homeless people were the usually the ones who knew of impending invasions before anyone else. So, in his mind, it made sense to listen to the homeless man despite Kazuhiko's fit about it.

"People of Iwagakure, I have the most important announcement to make in the history of this village." the dying old man began as the crowd stared at him in shock of his condition, "I am dying of pneumonia. The medic nin were not able to cure me of it, only make it easier to live with for the past seven years. I had the best medic nin in all of Iwa, yet my case was too advanced for them to cure me. The past seven years of being your Tsuchikage to this village have been the greatest. I got to meet you all, hear your problems, what you love about the village, and what you wanted me to change about it. I made the changes you wanted to the best of my abilities. I made the laws to keep our people safe from danger and to save the dangerous ones from themselves. This is my final question to you I need to ask before I die at midnight this Sunday. My dearest people, was I a good Tsuchikage?"

Deidara was near tears. He always knew his sensei thought he wasn't a good enough leader and constantly doubted himself. He always knew his sensei tried to do what was best for the people. He always knew the Tsuchikage was a good, humane man whom could not stand to put people to death unless if it was for attempted murder, murder, or rape. His sensei was a man who believed in trying to change the bad people into good. His sensei, in his eyes, was a magnificent Tsuchikage.

The people were silent. Their king was dying. Their strong, invincible king was dying. It was too much for them to comprehend, let alone imagine! They loved their king because he did not resort to extreme punishment over the smallest things. They loved their king because he always put their needs above his own. They were only one thing now and that was lost. Lost because they were losing someone they loved dearly. Lost because the future for them at the moment was so uncertain, it was frightening. Who will lead the village? Who will govern them? Who will punish the criminals? Who will keep them safe from danger?

Too many questions with not enough answers, they were feeling lost in it all. All they could say with their dry mouths and restricted throats was a loud, simple shout of: "YES!" The crowd cheered for the dying man. Not because he was nearing death's door, but because of the life he lived. The life he used to make theirs the way it is now. The life he used to bring them certainty when things were not so.

Deidara let out a breath of relief. He was afraid they were going to say something worse. He could let out a small smile now, even if he was standing next to the most spoiled prince around.

"Dei-Dei-kun," the twenty year old started, "I'm so happy to see you smile. Don't worry love, things will only get better from here on out. Especially after I execute the poor, the homeless, and a certain artist.."

Deidara felt the air being cut off from his lips. "No un, you wouldn't-"

"I would, love. He needs to learn his place here in Iwa instead of trying to seduce you with his child-like paintings." the prince replied with a cool toned voice.

Deidara looked to him with pleading eyes, "Kazuhiko, you can't kill a man without a valid reason when you're Tsuchikage, un! It would make you a hypocrite for committing a cold blooded murder."

The prince kissed Deidara on his lips, then let his deathly cold fingers trace themselves along his form. He was imagining the things he would do to the blonde teen on their wedding night. Yes, he lied about waiting till the honeymoon. He wanted to take the teenager's virginity on Sunday night so he could claim him as his own.

"Stop! Guards get him off me, un!"

Kazuhiko grinned his devil's grin, "Dai, I was not forcing Dei-Dei chan into anything.. He was begging for me to kiss him."

"Deidara, stay quiet and learn to please your future husband! Kazuhiko, I know you were not forcing anything, but you two will be going out to the balcony any moment now. You can save the kisses and boner for later." the tall, lanky, green haired man snapped. True he was only an inch shorter than Kazuhiko and two years older, yet he was more prone to headaches then him.

Dai then went out onto the balcony, his wife Tenten right by his side. He took a deep breath as the Tsuchikage introduced him to the village: "People of Iwagakure, this is my grandson Dai! He is Kazuhiko's cousin. His father was the brother of my dearest son, Isamu, who passed away while out on the battlefield."

"Isamu? Wasn't that your father, Kazuhiko?" Deidara asked the towhead standing next to him.

"Yeah, but he died over something worthless. He was weak and should have stayed with the general planning the next move. Trust me Dei-Dei kun, when I become Tsuchikage such weaknesses will not be evident with me." the prince said to him with a smug look on his face.

Deidara was sickened by this response. Not only did Kazuhiko not care that his dad did die for a good cause, he also had the nerve to call him weak in the process!

"Hello Iwagakure. I am Dai, the grandson of the Tsuchikage and the cousin of Kazuhiko. I am here to announce unto you the news concerning who will be the Tsuchikage once my grandfather leaves this life. This Sunday, my cousin Kazuhiko will be marrying his long time love Deidara. Kazuhiko will become your new Tsuchikage. All are invited to be in the public garden when the service is taking place, but everyone is to quiet as to not disturb anything inside the palace garden." Dai told the people in his naturally dull voice. The crowd cheered. Everyone was overjoyed to have their prince become a man and the new Tsuchikage! Their beloved prince was going to rule them all and bring peace all over by ridding them of the worthless and lazy! The only one who did not cheer was a certain artist who was there in the crowd. He did not like Dai immediately, just by looking at the deadened eyes of his loyal, quiet, submissive wife he could tell she did not love him at all. Yet, it was when he saw the guards escort out Kazuhiko and Deidara to the balcony that he could feel his rage boiling up. No other mission or even village experience made him feel so much emotion he had convinced himself was gone. Here he was now, the heavily feared Akatsuki member Sasori of the Red Sand, and he was feeling things again. Mostly negative emotions, such as anger, annoyance, and even a slight bit of jealousy.

Deidara saw his friend out there and smiled at him. The Tsuchikage, Dai, and guards all knew his smile was not for Kazuhiko. It was for that damned artist. Only Kazuhiko did not notice this, and he was positive the teen was falling for him. The people were jumping up and down in excitement. They were so overjoyed! Their future king was here and he was to erase away all their fears of the uncertain future! They were just so proud of him; Iwa's little boy prince was becoming Iwa's big man king!

"People, I am pleased to announce my engagement to Deidara. We are getting married on Sunday, in the palace garden and it shall be a lavish affair. The Hokage will be here, the socialites of Iwa will here, and of course, only the best musicians around will be playing at my-no, our dream wedding! So, rejoice my dearest villagers! For in a few days, I shall become your new Tsuchikage, with this beautiful artist by my side. I promise to be a better Tsuchikage than my grandfather and fix all that is currently bothering you, all whilst keeping you safe and keeping the integrity of the village high!" the proud, smug prince proclaimed to the foolish people.

Only one person was not cheering. That person was Sasori. He could feel the possessive wrath burning in his mind and chest almost taking full control as the prince ended his speech with a forced kiss on the lips to poor Deidara. The kiss also came with a grope to the young blonde's ass, and that set the redhead off. He needed to leave. Now. Before he snapped that little bastard's neck off his smug little body. The crowd beat him to that though as the royalty and Deidara left the balcony to go back inside the palace. Sasori then decided to come back later to this palace to see Deidara. He couldn't let his blonde forget who he belonged to. Especially with the forced marriage to Kazuhiko that was going to happen this Sunday.

After all, his little rebellious blonde needed to be taught not to say no to his danna..

Meanwhile, the palace was a hectic, hurrying hell hole. Servants and maids were rushing about everywhere, the seamstresses were busy sowing Deidara's wedding kimono as well as Kazuhiko's outfit for the wedding. The gardeners and landscapers were busy putting together the plants in the palace garden and getting the waterfall all set up.

Before you wonder, yes, there are two gardens in this palace. The one for the villagers to admire outside of Kazuhiko's balcony and the palace one that was just outside the Tsuchikage's bedroom back door. The front door lead into the hallway that would take him to the court.

In this palace garden, everything was more hectic. Besides the building of the waterfall and arranging of the plants Kazuhiko specifically picked out, they also had to get new fish for the koi pond. Another thing they needed to do was get the marble seats for all those coming to the wedding. Something Kazuhiko had, again, specifically picked out. Why marble? Because according to him, marble was high class. Something that should be expected at any royal wedding.

As all this hectic activity was going on, Deidara was in his room alone. Waiting for the seamstress to finish making his wedding kimono was starting to bore him. There was soon a soft knock at the door. "I'm coming, un!" he called out as he put down his pencil. He was writing a letter to Hachiro, his dearest friend and small crush.

He answered it only to see Tenten there, with her hair not in it's usual style. Her long, straight light chestnut brown hair was styled into two buns placed high on her head. He never saw her like this before. It was pretty strange to see it.

"Hello Deidara, welcome to the royal family of Iwa." she said in a soft, whispery voice as she entered the room.

He took in her appearance. She was wearing a formal teal kimono with delicately designed on yellow cherry blossoms with a pink center in them. Her coal black eyes were complimented perfectly by her bright teal eye shadow, a sheer pale pink blush swept across her cheeks, and her lips were painted in a delicate pink-nude color.

Despite looking like a perfectly made-up doll with the smile on her face and all, her eyes were so dead. They were blank; it was like no one was there. There was no person-no, not a soul inside that body. She was a living doll; not a human being.

"Thank you for welcoming me into the family. So, um, I was wondering.. Do you love Dai? Why did you marry him?" the curious blonde asked the doll.

She kept her broken smile on her face as she let out a soft breath, "You're welcome Deidara…and to be honest with you on your first question.. I guess I love Dai. It's hard to say sometimes. As for your second, I married him because I had to. My family was going broke and we would have had to live on the streets had I not married Dai. Besides, I think he still loves me, and I guess I love him, so everything's perfect for us. Just like it will be for you as well when you and Kazuhiko marry."

Deidara glanced at her in doubt. Guess she loved him? She guessed she loved him? What kind of answer was that! No, this would not do for the free spirited teen. He needed to know the real reason why. He needed to know if she was always this way. He never, ever wanted to be as dead as her on the inside.

"No, I mean do you really love him? Did you ever love anyone else before him?"

She went silent as flashes of her true love flooded before her eyes. The memories of being free, the memories of not having to be this submissive, will-less doll still remained in her head. Still haunting her in her dreams when she was in his arms, not him.

She spoke in a stronger tone this time as she bravely told Deidara what Dai had banned her from ever saying to another living soul, "I loved someone else.. You see Deidara, I wanted to become the strongest female ninja around, like lady Tsunade, before I married Dai. I was in this team when I was younger with this guy named Rock Lee and another named Neji Hyuga. I was in love with Neji but I would never have admitted it. Why? Because I wanted to be the strongest female ninja around and I could never have accomplished that if love got in the way of my training! One day, though, I decided to tell him my true feelings, because I realized my love for Neji and his love for me only made us both stronger. On that day, my life was ruined. My parents had run out of money, my mother was deathly ill and we could no longer afford the bills for the medic nin.. That's the day…" she stopped speaking as the memories came rushing back to her mind, her eyes no longer blank but livid with hate, "They sold me to Dai Iwa! He paid them five hundred thousand yen, and they let him take me away. I was taken out of Konoha and taken to Suna where he was staying at the time. At first, I fought him off, but I was too weak against the guard nin so I had no other choice but to stay."

Deidara was shocked. Tenten's story reminded him of his current situation. He had to ask this before the opportunity slipped past him, "Why did you marry him, un? Were you forced to?"

She gave out a dry, harsh laugh, "Please! I was not forced to marry him! I agreed to it…because even though I don't love Dai as a lover, I do love him as friend. A friend who needed to take over his grandfather's estate so Kazuhiko would never become Tsuchikage. You see Deidara, the original plan was to have Dai become Tsuchikage. But that's only because he's two years older than Kazuhiko. To be honest with you, I hate Kazuhiko with a burning passion.. So, to make sure he would never become Tsuchikage, I married Dai. Yet, we were too late when we found out that Kazuhiko had already chosen you to marry and by that time, Dai had decided to let the little brat have it instead. I was only thirteen when I married Dai. We've been together for two years, only to find out he had you this entire damn time!"

Tenten punched the wall; leaving not even a scratch on the indestructable stone.

"UGH! I just fucking hate Dai as a husband! He's so cold towards me now, whereas before he was fun and we were like best friends.. He doesn't even let me wear my hair like this anymore nor does he let me work on my jutsus! He's horrid, and I miss my old life in Konoha with Lee and Neji!" her delicate, yet toned, body began to become shaken with tears as she screamed. The teenaged girl could not handle it. Not at all.

"I'm sorry…un." the shocked blonde replied as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"It's not your fault, it's all his! It's all Kazuhikos! If he wasn't such a tyrant then none of this would have ever had to happen!"

Things were silent for the past ten minutes as her sobbing slowly began to die down. He swallowed hard, then asked her, "Do you think I'll…become as dead you when I get married to Kazuhiko, un?"

She looked up into his sapphire blue eye, unsure of what to tell him. She could only tell him the hard, cold truth then.. "I believe…you will be worse off. Kazuhiko is a narcissist who hates your art and complains of you leaving the palace too much. Not to mention he is spoiled.. I'm afraid for you, Deidara. I'd obey him if I were you, just to avoid getting beaten to death."

He looked at her and saw the dead look come back into her eyes. He knew she was speaking the truth. He knew she was serious about this. Right when he was about to ask her another question, she stood up and left the room. Leaving Deidara alone in the room, alone in his thoughts.. Alone to be left pondering about what she said.

Deidara let out a yawn, he was feeling pretty tired after staying up all night to finish his wedding kimono design, and laid down on his bed. He was ready for dream world to take him over and drag him away from his reality.

A few hours later, however, dream world ended and he woke up to see Hachiro at the end of his bed. "Hachiro!" he exclaimed happily.

"Sh, blondie! Don't want to wake the whole palace, do you?" the older man told him in a low whisper.

"Oh right, un. What are you doing here? You'll be killed if you're caught here!"

"I'm here because I wanted to see how you were doing.. Prince boy hasn't tried anything yet, has he?"

"No, not at all un." At this, Sasori smiled. If anyone ever touched his blonde they were going to get it.

"I heard you talking to that girl.. Dei, you need to get out of here. Now. If he's worse than Dai, then you will become worse than her! More dead than her, more lifeless than her, more…weak than her! Damn it Deidara, you cannot let this happen! Whatever happened to your plan of killing the snobby-ass brat?" the redhead ranted a bit angrily. True he was pissed that Deidara was taking his sweet time in going through with his plan to kill the prince. Yet half of this was said out of worry. Worry that the prince would rape the young blonde. Worry that the prince would break the blonde and make him his. Worry that Deidara would no longer be his, but the princes.

The usually cold and emotionless Sasori had no explanation as to why he claimed the blonde as his. He had no idea why he was worrying over losing him to Kazuhiko. Maybe it's because he's a fellow artist? Well, maybe.. Is it because he respects his art? Possibly. Is it because he stood up for him, a dreaded and hated Akatsuki member? He had no idea why.

Deidara let out a sigh and told him the number one thing he hated to hear: "I'll have to wait till Saturday night to get the jutsu I want, un. I need it if I'm going to assassinate Kazuhiko. With all the security out in the palace now every day and night around the wedding and the jutsu, it would be near impossible to get. I have to wait till Saturday night when half of the security will be gone. Then on my wedding night to him, I'll kill him, right on the fucking altar for everyone to see!"

Now the plan itself made sense. It's just the waiting part that Sasori cringed at. Patience, as well as humility, peace, and gentleness, was one of the many valuable traits he did not possess. Fuck, he did not possess a lot of them in the first place, but patience was the biggest one he could never obtain.

"Why not now?"

"Because there's too much security surrounding me! I'd get killed, un!"

Sasori let out an irritated sigh. He fucking hated waiting more than anything. The only thing he hated more was rebellion. They froze as they heard a knock on the door. "Dei-Dei chan, I need to speak with you darling."

"Hide!" he told the auburn haired man. Sasori immediately turned to his window and jumped outside it. Kazuhiko knocked once more. "Dei-Dei.." Deidara immediately went underneath the covers and faked being asleep. When the prince entered the room, he let out a sigh of frustration. His love was asleep. Deciding he needed the rest, he exited the room and walked back to his own.

(Author's Note: Sorry for all the Tenten fans out there if she is out of character in this, but I decided she would be perfect to play the role of dull, emotionless Dai's wife. Don't worry, you'll soon learn more about how she became the way she is now and how she managed to become friends with Dai. Also, I know it sounds stupid to make Deidara's age, but I thought it would be too awkward to her older or even younger than him. So, therefore, I made her the same age as him. It just seems less awkward to me.. Well, to me at least.. Okay before I bore you anymore with my talking, I just want to say, again, thanking you for reading this story, having alerts for it, and favoriting it! I'm glad at least some people seem to enjoy it as much as I like writing it! And a big thank you to Pinkyni21 for the review! I'm glad to hear you like it and think it's interesting :) )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thursday, the day where people in the palace are trying their best to put the semi-final touches on the wedding. The day where everyone is out and about, trying to arrange the bouquets for the wedding guests to throw in the air when the prince and his lover give each other that special kiss and walk down the aisle together.

Why have the guests throw the bouquet in the air? Because Kazuhiko is, like any narcissist, very self absorbed and adored having all the attention on him. Negative or positive, he thrilled himself on it. He was raised with all the love and attention of the villagers on him his entire life. They adored him, basically worshipped him, constantly talked about him.. Giving the narcissist the main thing he needs in life: constant attention. All of it positive only made it go to his head faster.

So what is a narcissist to do when his wedding is literally only two days away? How will he garner all the positive attention some more from the villagers, a majority of whom he had planned to execute after he became Tsuchikage? Simple, an engagement parade.

"Deidara, darling, get dressed in your best attire. We are going on a royal wedding engagement parade to properly celebrate our engagement." the towhead told the young blonde teen as he was working on a clay sculpture. Deidara was slightly annoyed; the prince had entered his room without warning and was trying to get him in on his newest attention grabbing scheme.

"Not now, un. I'm too busy.. I want to finish this sculpture." the honey blonde explained to the older man. He twitched. His clay, of all unimportant and useless things, was more important to him then his future husband's image and shameless pride?

"Deidara, get in your best attire. Now." Kazuhiko glowered at the boy angrily. How dare he put his pathetic art before his future husband's commands!

"No, not now; this is a gift for Hachiro and I want it to be perfect."

It was these words that made him snap. That one sentence made him snap. How dare he reject his commands all for something as worthless as his art and as disgusting as that damned artist! He was going to be the future Tsuchikage not that vile and rude redhead from Suna! He grabbed Deidara by his long locks and snarled. He was this close to making his blonde angel submit to him by all means necessary. If he fought against him now, he'd really get it.

"Let me go, un! This is for Hachiro!" the honey haired teen shrieked as he kicked the prince. That was all it took. That one little kick was all it took for the prince to snap.

"Guards!" the pastel blue eyed prince shrieked. Immediately, there were a group of five guards in the room. Each one standing outside Deidara's room earlier to make sure no one broke into his room. "Hold him down, now. I'll go get my special toy for this little naughty angel's disobedience to me." Kazuhiko commanded in a dark and chill inducing tone as he exited the room.

Deidara was stunned and soon slightly afraid as the guards held him down on the floor. 'Shit.. I'm going to be raped.. Oh fuck no, please, please, please no! I don't want to lose it to him! Anyone but him!' he thought in the fear that was racing through his entire being, yet was not made visible to the guards around him.

He stared at the door anxiously for a few moments. Soon enough, Kazuhiko reentered the room; with a whip in his hand. "Have his back face me and hold him down to the floor. No matter what, do not let him go. He needs to learn who owns him and who to obey."

Deidara was soon forced onto the ground and the memories of the orphanage all came rushing back to him now.. **"No, Lady Hiyame, p-please, un! I did nothing wrong, I stayed in the corner away from everyone like you told me to." the then five year old cried. "SHUT UP YOU DISGRACEFUL MONSTER!" All that could be heard from then on were cracks of whips and a poor, broken orphan boy crying and begging for it all to end. **"Kazuhiko, stop!" he screamed out in pain as the whip made three more cracks to his back. "STOP, STOP, STOP UN! I'LL OBEY YOU FROM NOW ON I PROMISE!"

Then came the last crack and the blonde teen almost shed a tear of pain. He had never been whipped twenty two times, not even by Lady Hiyame. He opened his visible sapphire eye and saw the evermore smug prince giving him a predatory stare.

Kazuhiko tossed the whip aside and signaled for the guards to bring Deidara up from the ground, but still hold on to him. The honey blonde artist was now staring right into the eyes of his abuser. His obsessive, possessive, narcissist abuser. The one who had whipped him that many times. Why? Because he made a clay sculpture for his dear friend Hachiro.

Kazuhiko then had the nerve to ask, "Did you learn your lesson, darling?" When Deidara did not reply fast enough, the prince hit him. Hard. The artist could feel the throbbing in his face getting stronger as the punch settled in his skin. He knew it was going to get worse if he did not reply now.

"Y-Yes, un."

"Good. Now, get in your best attire and get in the carriage outside the palace enterance. We are going on a parade with Dai and Tenten. Got it?" the prince said calmly.

"I understand."

"Great. See you in ten minutes..my love." the prince whispered seductively into his ear.

Deidara shuttered in disgust. How could Kazuhiko act like that after whipping him and hitting him? It made no sense to him at all. That being said, he was not in the mood to be the prince's punching bag. He got in his best attire and went out to the front of the palace, where all the carriages were at. There he saw a familiar, and beautiful, face.

"Akihiko!" Deidara exclaimed in joy at the sight of Kazuhiko's second oldest cousin. He ran over to the head of neon red hair, lightly tanned skin, and true green eyes.

"Deidara, how pleasant it is to see you on this beautiful day!" the redhead proclaimed with a genuine smile on his face. He liked Deidara, and yet he pitied him so much. He knew how bad it is to be the object of Kazuhiko's affection.

"Akihiko, I made this for you, un! The thought of you came into my mind Monday when I sculpting it.. Do you like it, un?" the blonde teen asked the twenty one year old redhead.

"Dei… It's stunning!" Akihiko announced breathlessly. The sculpture was a cherry blossom flower with a beautifully detailed stem, perfectly sculpted leaves, and mini branch to go with it all.

"So, you don't hate it?" Deidara felt the need to ask. You see, he always had a crush on Akihiko ever since he first met him. Unlike Dai who was cold and antisocial, Akihiko was warm and friendly. He always made Deidara feel accepted and comfortable there in the palace. He also had no problem with his art either nor his jutsus. He thought Deidara was a marvelous artist and a well respectable shinobi all at once. It also helped that Akihiko was far more superior in looks and intelligence than his two cousins.

"No, Deidara.. I could never hate anything you make me." the green eyed man told him with a big, kind smile that was not faked, but true. Deidara blushed and looked around him. People were hurrying everywhere to get to the right carriages and get the horses to the right carriages.. In general, it was a chaotic mess. It also did not help that they could not find Kazuhiko anywhere. Amidst the chaos though, he was able to see someone in the public garden watching him. It was not Kazuhiko, no, it was someone else.

He couldn't figure out who they were from a distance. He just had a gut feeling though, that he knew them.

"Deidara, how are you handling things?" the redhead asked the honey blonde.

Deidara just gave him the weakest, faintest smile, "It's all…okay, I guess. I don't love him, Aki. I just feel as if this whole thing is so wrong.. I want Dai to be Tsuchikage, not Kazuhiko."

Akihiko let out a loud sigh. He also felt the same way. "I know, it's going against tradition and law to have Kazuhiko be made Tsuchikage. According to the traditional requirements to become Tsuchikage, one must be the oldest. Another thing is, that your marriage with Kazuhiko would be considered illegal under normal circumstances and he would be executed for trying to marry a minor.. Yet that won't happen.. Why? Oh, because his dad was once Tsuchikage! His dad was the great Isamu Iwa! Ugh, give me break already.. If we were playing this game by tradition, Dai would be Tsuchikage because he got married first and he's the oldest! Yet, all because his dad was the oldest, Kazuhiko gets it? It does not work like that! Dai is supposed to get it because he's the oldest between Kazuhiko and I; it has nothing to do with who was youngest and oldest between our fathers."

Deidara listen to rant intently. Everything Akihiko said to him did make sense. The order of who got to be Tsuchikage was supposed to go by who was the oldest grandchild, not whose grandchild's father was the oldest. As you can tell, Kazuhiko's father was Tsuchikage before he died. His father was also the oldest child of the Tsuchikage's three sons. Dai's father was the second oldest and Akihiko's was the youngest. Yet, Dai is the oldest grandchild, Akihiko is the second oldest, and Kazuhiko is the youngest.

By all technicality, since all the boy's fathers died in the same war, the title of Tsuchikage should go to Dai. Dai's laziness and lack of independence made him reject that title. He just loved being a worry-less heir with nothing to work on or stress about. Therefore the title should go to Akihiko as he is the second oldest and willing to take on the title. Yet, he never got it because the Tsuchikage was convinced he would never find love. Which lead him to choose Kazuhiko as the most likely to be the next Tsuchikage.

After a moment of silence, there was a loud shouting of, "KAZUHIKO ALREADY LEFT ON HIS OWN CARRIAGE WITH DAI AND TENTEN FOLLOWING HIM!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. Typical Dai; too lazy to think for himself. Blindly he obeys Kazuhiko's every command. He remembered growing up, the seafoam green haired boy always did whatever Kazuhiko told him to. He just thought it to be sad. Poor Dai was so dependent on what other people thought of him and their views on things, he never really had any of his own.

"Well Dei, I guess it's just you and I on this carriage together then." the confident Akihiko said to the blonde.

"O-Oh, really? You mean it?" Deidara asked; he needed to be sure this wasn't a dream or a cruel joke.

"Of course I do! Come on Dei-Dei, let's go on the carriage and ride into the village together." he grabbed Deidara's hand gently and led him into the roofless black carriage. Deidara was blushing all whilst jumping up and down mentally. His longtime crush was in the same carriage as him! Maybe he could pretend he's engaged to Akihiko.. That's a thought he would love to see come true.

"Okay, un!" he replied happily and soon they were in the carriage and leaving the palace. Deidara was sitting next to Akihiko, smiling a true smile as they rode into the village. He was holding the older man's hand and smiling up at him. To make sure that no one knew he was holding Akihiko's hand, though, he sat close enough to him to hide their hands while not being too close. Just so none of the villagers caught on to whom he really felt for.

When they reached the enterance of the village, he saw Hachiro there. He waved to the auburn haired artist who gave back a small wave in return. Deidara was confused. Why was Hachiro acting this way to him? Was he angry at him?

They rode along into the village at a slow rate.. Why slow? Because Kazuhiko loved all the attention he got from the villagers; the adoration, the chanting of his name, the gifts they threw for him into his carriage. He adored it all. So, if he was going slow, everyone else would too. They were going slow enough for Sasori to notice something in Deidara's carriage that made him furious. _His _blonde was holding the hand of another! _His_ blonde was also sitting too close to that other redhead for his liking. No, this was not right; _he_ was the only sexy redhead in Deidara's life, _he_ was the only one who was allowed to hold his hand! Not this new more than likely bottle redhead with his green eyes and lightly tanned skin. No, this was inexcusable. Deidara belonged to him. Not this fake asshole sitting next to him.

He followed their carriage all throughout the parade. He could not believe no one noticed that beautiful blonde holding the hand of that bottle redhead. He could not believe the obvious affection for Deidara in this bottle redhead's eye. Sasori maybe a puppet who's not good with emotions, romance, or people in general, but he knows competition when he sees it.

'This little pretty boy has some nerve doesn't he? Well, well; won't this be fun? How should I destroy this little worthless pawn? How should I get rid of this worthless problem for good? That little blonde needs to learn who his danna is and who he belongs to!' the Akatsuki member in disguise thought in his mind as he went through ways of how to get rid of this asshole.

Lost in his thinking and plotting, he soon saw the parade ending and something the villagers never noticed. That bottle redhead bastard kissed _his _blonde on the cheek. It was a quick kiss, yet he knew it was intended to show the younger male his affection. It disgusted him to see it.

'Poor little royal bastard will have to meet a vicious end now. No one touches my Deidara.' Sasori soon had a demonic grin on his face. He's kidnapped and killed royalty before, why not do it again? It would be a great thrill now, wouldn't it?

They stopped at a stage all set up conveniently in the town square, all the royalty exiting their carriages. Kazuhiko exited first, bowing as he stepped onto the stage. The crowd went insane; cheering and throwing more gifts to him. Sasori rolled his eyes. He refused to cheer for that thug. Why didn't he hate Kazuhiko enough to kill him? Why did he hate Akihiko more? Well, he does hate Kazuhiko; with a passion. It's hard for him to say. Maybe it's the fact he knows Deidara has some sort of feeling for Akihiko. Maybe it's because he's more jealous of the redhead exiting the carriage with his blonde. The people cheered, not as hard as they did for Kazuhiko, but still it was a cheer nonetheless. Sasori could feel the foreign emotions called 'jealousy' and 'possessiveness' seep into his heart and slowly consume his thoughts.

"Isn't Akihiko so gorgeous?" awed a teenage girl with light mouse brown hair.

Sasori rolled his eyes and replied bitterly, "Hm! Gorgeous? He's only average compared to the S-ranked criminals I hear about!"

She shut her mouth, knowing better than to make this man anymore enraged. He had a dark, murderous aura that was feeling the need to kill. Needing to kill just to satisfy his dark desire of getting rid of a certain someone.

She left through a back alleyway, he followed. He just knew she had to be working for that rival criminal organization. When he left, Dai and Tenten exited their carriage. The people cheered more for Tenten than Dai. They never really liked the lazy, dependent robot with no self identity. They adored her though because she was so beautiful. As she reached out to hold Dai's hand, he swatted it away coldly. She inwardly sighed. She could feel her heart breaking with every swatting away of her hand, every forceful, passionate less kiss, every nonexistent touch that no longer had been there in their bedroom.. It was the equivalent of being married to a stone.

Kazuhiko ripped Deidara out of Akihiko's grasp and pulled him in a for a forced, almost painful, hard kiss on the lips. He yanked on the teenagers hair in order to force him to kiss back. Deidara kissed back alright, it was only because Kazuhiko was yanking on his hair though.

Kazuhiko pulled himself away and proclaimed to the villagers: "People of Iwa! You are looking at your future Tsuchikage! This Sunday at midnight, my fiance and I shall be married! Rejoice, my people, for your new king has come!"

They shouted and celebrated as the prince grabbed his fiance and forced yet another kiss on him. Dai rolled his eyes; such public affection was disgusting in his eyes. Hell, any kind of affection was disgusting in his eyes! There was a reason why he only slept with loose women when he was drunk with them. Yes, he has cheated on Tenten. He's shamelessly fathered at least three children but has taken no responsibility for them. He refuses to. Why should they be his responsibility, he figures, I didn't give birth to them.

That was the Dai way of reasoning. He soon raised his voice and announced to the people of Iwa, "I am deeply honored to be the best man at my cousin's wedding. For I know I am not fit to be Tsuchikage.. I am only fit to be a marvelous husband to my love, Tenten." he looked at her in her dark brown eyes and all she saw was nothing there. He felt nothing for her and it was obvious. He still had the nerve to continue on with that being said, "Deidara, welcome to the Iwa family. You will make a marvelous addition to our clan."

Deidara only bowed and thanked Dai for his kind words to him. Kind words that he knew would only be said once. Akihiko cleared his throat and began his little public giving-Deidara-his-blessing speech with a, "Deidara, you are beautiful. Possibly the most perfect work of art I have ever seen. You are a true, fleeting, gorgeous piece of art that only comes once in a lifetime. That being said, I am pleased to see you marry my younger cousin and am honored to have such an amazingly talented artist and beautiful shinobi entering our prestigious clan. You have my blessing, Deidara," the redhead shook his hand, then leaned into his ear and whispered to him, "and my heart."

Deidara blushed a deep blush and muttered out a, "T-Thank you, Akihiko-kun, un."

Akihiko gave him that smile. The smile which always made him melt. The smile that sent his heart into cloud nine territory. Deidara's words escaped his lips as he said, "Thank you people of Iwagakure for accepting me as the future spouse of Kazuhiko and thank you for supporting us fully. I hope I will continue to make you proud of me and I hope I will continue to make the royal family of Iwagakure happy to have me in their clan."

With that, the people brought out their best sake and began a celebration street dance, in honor of the new royal couple. The royals and Deidara left in their carriages. Deidara kept looking out of the side of the roofless carriage he was in with Akihiko. He was desperately looking around for his dear friend Hachiro. "Deidara, anything troubling you?" the green eyed man asked in concern.

"Nothing un. Just trying to find my new friend, Hachiro. He's an artist, just like me, except he has a different view on it than I do.. He's marvelous, Akihiko. Just wonderful. He stands up to Kazuhiko and isn't afraid to call him out on anything! He's so brave and then he makes these gorgeous paintings. Oh my god, they are beautiful.. He was the first one I turned to when sensei was dying, un.. He held me and helped me through it all.." Deidara explained to the curious redhead.

He gave out a small laugh and asked, "Sounds like I have some competition, Dei-Dei. Do you like him?"

Deidara blushed at this. "No, I don't think so.. I just met him a week ago and he's just been so humane to me, unlike that pig Kazuhiko, un."

"I think you do, Dei-Dei kun.." Akihiko grinned. The carriage ride was going slower for them because of the people dancing in the street and getting in front the carriage and getting in the way of it's path. Dai, Tenten, and Kazuhiko were all gone by now. Leaving the two in the final carriage all alone.

"Well, I'm not sure.."

"Deidara! Relax, it's perfectly normal to have a crush on someone who has the same interests as you and seems to understand you!" the older male laughed.

"You're right, un. I mean who says I can only have one crush?"

"You have two crushes?"

'Shit' the blonde cursed himself mentally. How the hell was he going to explain this one?

(Author's Note: Hate to leave on a note like this, but don't worry it will get better! Again, thank you to anyone who reads this, to anyone who has favorited this story, to anyone who has alerts for this story, and to Pinkyni21 for the comment and for adding me as a favorite author (at least thats what I got said, if you didn't then my bad). I do my best to keep this story flowing perfectly in every detail that I write down.. I'm sorry if this chapter is short, I have not been feeling good today. Yet I got it out anyway because I felt this undying need to write it down! As for Akihiko, I'll tell you this right now, he's not as gorgeous as Sasori in his true form, but he comes closer to competing against it than Kazuhiko does. This is basically what I envisioned Akihiko to look like: . If the link does not work, I'm sorry; I'll try to either get their pictures on my profile or some other way as I want you guys to see what I envision Kazuhiko, Dai, and Akihiko to look like because I think it just sort of brings out my vision for this story in a way that simple words that cannot. Oh and on a side note, I feel the need to mention this: Dai is 5''10 and Akihiko is 5''9. Just a useless bit I know, but I think it's something good to know. Anyways, keep on enjoying this as much as I am! Trust me the later chapters will be the best..)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Deidara, you have two crushes? You have to tell me who they are!" exclaimed the redhead with the now curious green eyes.

"I-I…um, it's none of your business!" exclaimed the now blushing Deidara.

"Oh, but it is! What if you have a crush on me, Dei-Dei?"

At this statement, the twenty one year old moved over from his seat across Deidara to the one sitting right beside the blushing teenager. He kissed him one more time, this time to get his attention some more.

"Deidara, you're blushing! You do have a crush on me!" Akihiko exclaimed; ready to give the blonde some hell for not telling him in the first place. Akihiko was not stupid; he knew Deidara had a crush on him. He just wanted to hear him say it. Why? For the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

"I do, okay! It's not just you though, so don't go all Kazuhiko asshole on me, un!" Poor Deidara; it was so hard to contain himself over this. 'Damned Akihiko, I can't believe him un! Well, it could be worse, right?' he thought as he got done saying those words he knew the redhead wanted to hear.

Akihiko grinned his infamous 'I was right yet I knew it all along' grin. The grin that usually made Deidara melt was now making him feel slightly nervous. He knew Akihiko would use this to get whatever other information he wanted out of him.

"So, Dei-Dei chan, anyone else in your love life? How about that Hachiro, hmm? Do you have feelings for him too?"

'Fuck it all! He already knows I do, might as well tell him..' the blonde thought in defeat. "I do, but they're not crazy-stalker feelings! It's like…he's a good friend and a fellow artist and…um, I don't know what you would call it. I do have a small crush on him, un." he noted the disappointed look in Akihiko's eyes at this revelation, "It's nowhere near what I feel for you though! I've only known him for almost two weeks.. It's not like it's love or anything.. Besides, you're the one I'll always go back to if things go wrong, un."

Akihiko let out a chuckle. Deidara looked at him in confusion. "Dei-Dei kun, it's okay; I know your feelings for this man are not that serious. It's possible to have a crush on someone after only two weeks of knowing them. You and I know that your heart is mine as well as mine is yours."

"You're not bothered by it then, un?"

"Not at all, Dei-Dei.. I know you will never love anyone the same way you love me." the green eyed man said before he gave him a kiss on the lips. Deidara looked into his crushes true green eyes and felt at peace. Something he hasn't felt ever since this whole wedding shit began.

When they got back to the palace, Kazuhiko was in his room with Dai discussing plans for Saturday. Tenten was in her room, none of the servants neither the Tsuchikage knew what she was doing. All they knew was she asked to be alone for the next two days.

As for Akihiko, he was leading the blonde teen back to his room. The servants all held in their gasps as they saw him holding the future husband of Kazuhiko's hand. True, the servants did like kind, humane, intelligent Akihiko better than Kazuhiko.

At the same, they were frightened that the redhead would challenge his towhead cousin like this! They knew Kazuhiko was so narcissistic up to the point where he did ignore Akihiko's crush on Deidara.. Why? Because he considered Akihiko to be 'too ugly' to ever win over Deidara. Because of this reasoning, he felt there was nothing to worry about.

They knew he was pushing it by holding Deidara's hand, but the moment he took him back to his bedroom door and kissed him on the lips a loving goodnight kiss.. That was just taking it too far. Even they knew Deidara has a crush on Akihiko. Yet they were shocked. Shocked that Deidara would go this far to reject Kazuhiko. Shocked that Akihiko was finally making his move on the young blonde.

They turned the other cheek and kept on working. No one would ever utter a word about what they saw. They loved Akihiko too much to let him be punished or executed for making his move on Deidara.

Deidara was all alone in his room, smiling to himself. Maybe it was the Akihiko effect? Yeah maybe it was. Maybe it was the Akihiko effect. He ran his fingers gingerly over his lips. Akihiko had kissed him on the lips! It was supposed to be one of the best nights of his life!

Well, it was supposed to be at least..

"Deidara, nice to you're finally back from the parade." said an angry, snappy voice. He turned on the light to his room and saw his dear friend, Hachiro there in his room. Sitting on a chair and giving him a death glare. The young blonde's smile was soon gone from his face.

"Hachiro? What are you doing here?"

"I'm because of that redhead whore. Deidara can't you see he's just using you? He'll fuck you once then leave!"

Deidara was confused. Why was his friend so angry with him? What could have made him so mad? What did he do wrong?

"Hachiro, you're a redhead too, un. Besides Akihiko doesn't want to fuck me, he's been my only friend here in the palace for years. I don't see where you are getting this from, un.."

Sasori could feel it. His patience. Slowly, painfully, snapping in half and breaking down into little particles of nothingness. He knew he was going to snap at this teen, yet he couldn't though! No, it would blow his cover.. He had to remain in disguise, if he blew it now, the mission would be screwed.

"Dei, funny little Deidara.. This has nothing to do with that whore being a redhead." Sasori replied in a sick, twisted laugh.

Now Deidara was starting to get a bit freaked out. He did not get where his friend was getting this from!

"Hachiro why are you acting like this? Akihiko did nothing wrong." he tried to explain to the angry auburn haired man in front of him.

_Snap, snap, snappity-snap-snap. _Is the only sound Sasori could hear in his mind as the blonde just could not seem to comprehend why he was acting so strange. He had to remain in 'Hachiro' character, though, so he could not snap too harshly.. Yet he could still snap in a sickeningly sweet way.

"Deidara, the way he was kissing you.. The way he held your hand.. The way he was too affectionate with you-don't you see it? He's trying so hard to get into your pants, its disgusting!" Sasori explained in a slightly more gentle way while trying to sound loving and caring. Trying to at least.

"Hachiro.. How is that possible, un? The man sluts here in Iwa are all the same: loud, blunt, rude, and say painfully cheesy pickup lines to get into someone's pants. Akihiko is not like that. Kazuhiko, yeah, but not Akihiko.."

'May death itself be damned! That sums up Hidan in just one sentence!' Sasori thought in disbelief. He honestly thought there was no way in hell there would be other people out there like the Jashinist fanatic. 'Hidan..' he thought to himself with a smirk. He knew the loud-mouth Jashinist would come in handy someday. Now, he knew what to say to the defiant blonde teen.

"Oh Deidara, I know of man sluts who are like that! Why, my dear friend, Hisao, is one of them! Do you know what he does to get in the pants of the younger ones though? He befriends them first, manipulates them into believing he cares about them, and then he fucks them and never speaks to them ever again."

Deidara did not look that convinced. Sasori knew it wasn't going to be easy to get the blonde teen on his side of all of this. He knew there was going to be some debating at one point or another.

"That's just your friend, though, besides if that could apply to Akihiko, then why didn't he try to fuck me years ago, un? Why hasn't he fucked me yet and stopped talking to me?"

'Damn him and his logic.. Damn that fucking bottle redhead! I need to leave.. I need to leave before I snap again..' Sasori thought as he twitched visibly. "Dei-Dei, look I care for you very deeply.. I can't help it if I am overprotective. I mean, you are just so valuable to me.. If anything at all ever happened to you, I would just, you know, snap." he replied to the blonde with a fake sweet smile on his face.

"Hachiro, why didn't you tell me you were jealous of Akihiko? I would've understood.."

'JEALOUS? JEALOUS? He actually believes I am jealous over a bottle redhead? Ha! Now isn't that rich?' Sasori could only try to mentally convince himself he was not jealous. Mentally convince, anyways not that it worked.

"Dei-Dei, I'm not jealous, lets clear that up now.. I'm not, nor will I ever be jealous of Akihiko. I was just concerned because I am friends with a group of man sluts and some tend to act like him. Please, be careful around him Deidara."

Deidara sighed then nodded. "I will, un."

"Great. I have to go now Deidara, but promise me one thing and one thing only." Sasori told the young fellow artist as he was heading out of the window.

"What is it, un?"

"Don't you ever let that fucking bottle redhead touch you like that ever again. Got it?"

There was certain level of venom, threatening, and jealousy all in that statement he made. That level was high enough for Deidara to actually promise his friend that.

"I promise, un." With that, Hachiro was gone out of his window and Deidara was getting ready to go to bed and get some much needed sleep. Sasori, however, was not finished with this midnight palace visit. There was one more person he needed to see. One more person he could not keep waiting.

Akihiko was sitting his room, reading an interesting book when he heard something rustling about. He looked up from his book and did not see anything there. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading. The green eyed man heard it once more and this time looked in the corner of his room near the window.

He saw an auburn haired man with hazel eyes standing there. Akihiko rolled his eyes gently, then asked the man, "Who are you and why are you here?" He really thought the man was a new servant in the palace.

"I'm Hachiro, Deidara's friend. I just felt the need to stop by and talk… After all, I would just hate to keep you waiting on this matter." the hazel eyed man acted friendly, yet his eyes gave it all away. He wanted to do more than talk and Akihiko could tell.

"Listen, Hachiro, if you're not here to become a new servant in the palace then you have no reason to be here nor wasting my time with your conversation. Whatever it is you want talk to me about Deidara it can wait till tomorrow." the redhead explained to the older man, annoyed at his presence in his room.

_Crack_. Sasori's very low patience level had just cracked and now he was ready to rip this pompous bottle redhead to shreds!

He gave out a low, deep evil laugh. His eyes suddenly changed from hazel to golden brown. His hair was no longer auburn but a crimson red. His voice, which was once monotone, was now lethally velvet; smooth, sexy, seductive, yet dangerous.

"Really, me a servant? Who do you royals think you are? I am of higher rank than you and I know where I stand. You people are nothing in the real world outside of Iwagakure and you know it. You're not even good enough for me to make into a puppet. Don't you ever dare play up your royal card on me ever again you pompous, narcissistic, swine!" Sasori was now in his real form and his voice reeked of hate and blood lust.

He was ready to kill this bottle redhead.

"Well, well, well-who would've thought that Deidara's new best friend and my rival in love would be the infamous Sasori. Why do you want Deidara? What are you intending on doing with a fifteen year old for hell's sake?" Akihiko demanded in fear of his love's life.

Sasori gave him the devil's grin. He was not going to answer this bottle redhead's question unless if he answered his first.

"Answer me this, dearest cousin of the prince, what do you want with Deidara?"

"Unlike you Akasuna, I want him to be my husband someday because I love him and I don't want to see him get harmed. If you so much as plan to lay a hand on my love in the intent of harm, then you will pay with your life." the royal threatened the criminal.

Sasori laughed that evil laugh yet again. "Love him? Ha! You royals are so easy to read through. You just hide it better than your cousin.. Admit it, you only want him to become Tsuchikage!"

Akihiko gave him a death stare, then replied with a snappy, "Answer my question scumbag, why do you want Deidara? What are your intentions with a fifteen year old?"

Golden brown eyes rolled. He felt the need to answer but only because this man was just so annoyingly persistent, "I want Deidara because he is a very good friend of mine and the only one I know of who has an appreciation of art.. Granted his view of true art is wrong and just sickening, I do tolerate Deidara as a friend. Unlike you, my reasons for wanting to be with him are real and not based on a little race to become king. My only intention is one you will never know."

Akihiko's green eyes met Sasori's golden brown. They stared at each other for a while, then the neon redhead told the crimson haired one, "You know, if you take a step closer to me, I can shout for my guards and they will be here to have you executed.. And then my poor Dei-Dei chan will no longer have his friend. You wouldn't want to hurt him, would you?"

Sasori scoffed. Him killing this worthless piece of shit? Please, if he kills anyone it's because they are worthy of him killing them. This piece of shit was not worthy.

"Don't flatter yourself you arrogant bastard! You are not worthy of me; what part of I am higher than you in rank didn't you quite get? Yet, the fact that you brought up hurting Deidara only proves to me that you do, indeed, intend to hurt him. I thought lovers didn't hurt one other, oh-so-wise one." the crimson haired one replied with poison in each word.

"Why are you here speaking to me then, if I am oh-so-below you and so unworthy of your very presence, you of high rank?"

"I am here to tell you to stay away from _my _Deidara. If you so much as _hold _his fingers in yours, if you so much as _lay _your lips on his cheek, if you so much as have _any _intimate contact with him I will kill you." Sasori then grabbed out a vile a of dark red liquid, "See this? This will paralyze your every muscle so you cannot struggle when I kidnap you." he grabbed out another vile, this one had a light violet liquid in it, "And this will make you mute so you can't scream when I decide to gut you alive."

Akihiko paled by ten shades. He knew this man meant business. He knew he was deathly serious.

"I will back off of kissing Deidara, holding his hand, and sitting next to him in any event or instant where we'll be alone. Just answer me this and I will make this a promise to you.." he said in a quick, rushed breath.

Sasori let out a sigh. Why must this guy be so annoyingly persistent? Why can't he just shut his goddamn mouth for one damn second?

"Alright. Ask me whatever you please, dearest royal." Sasori sneered. He was annoyed with this man already. Too annoyed for his liking.

"Why do you care if I kiss Deidara, hold his hand, or sit next to him when we're alone?"

The criminal from Suna had to pause on that one. He had no idea why he was possessive over Deidara.. All he knew was he could not stand that damned bottle redhead right in front of him kissing him or holding his hand.

"I care because Deidara's _mine._ Not yours, not Kazuhikos, not the village's, _mine_. He's _my_ blonde, he's _my _misguided artist, he's _my _beauty. No one else's. Do you understand?"

Akihiko nodded, then Sasori soon went back into his Hachiro disguise. "Great, now don't touch _my_ Deidara, Akihiko! You don't want to suffer consequences for your crime, do you?" his voice back to the dull-Hachiro monotone.

"No.."

"I'm glad we agree. Goodbye dearest royal _scum. _I have someone to see, someone to release my…wrath on." With that, Hachiro had gone out of the window.

Akihiko kept the light on that night and locked his windows tight. He knew better than to fuck with the puppet master from Suna. He knew whoever Sasori was going to see was going to be dead. He just knew it.

It was Friday morning when everyone in the palace was woken up to hear the news of the midnight massacre. The Tsuchikage, Kazuhiko, Dai, and Akihiko all were lead down to the scene of the crime with their guards. When they came back to the palace, the things they told everyone were grim.

In the massacre, a hundred orphaned teens had been brutally murdered along with the orphanage owner, Lady Hiyame. From what they could tell, these teens were not strong shinobi and were beaten by someone obviously more skilled and powerful than them. Since they were orphans, they never got the proper training to prepare themselves for a simple mission. Basically, there was no way in hell these kids could have even defended themselves against their attacker. Lady Hiyame was left in the worst scene. Her eyes were ripped out of their sockets, the words 'I am a whore' carved out on her stomach, her left arm was torn off in animalistic way, and her head had been cut off her body.

Deidara almost jumped up and down in joy. Those were the kids he was in the orphanage with, the ones who picked on him for his hand mouths. All he knew was hearing the news of the massacre made him smile. It also made him smile when they talked about Hiyame's demise. His worst tormentor had been murdered as well as the kids who picked on him before he lived in the palace! How was he not supposed to be happy for that?

Kazuhiko himself was happy over the massacre. He wanted to thank the people for who did it-in his mind those orphans were useless and could never amount to anything. In his mind, this was just one more piece of garbage the village didn't need. In fact, there was only one person devastated over the massacre and that was the Tsuchikage himself. He could not understand why anyone would do this.

He found himself sickened by the sight of his own people as they celebrated the death of those orphans..

In his room alone, he cried for the first time ever in his life, saying the words his heart felt for those poor, undeserving victims and the way the villagers were reacting to this:

"_My people have become like Kazuhiko! No longer do they have a heart for those less fortunate, no longer do they care about those struggling.. No all they care about is themselves, their image, their money, and their status! Oh my people, you have failed me!" _

Meanwhile, back in the village, everyone was celebrating the death of those worthless orphaned thugs. They stole from the vendors, from people's houses, and travelers. They were not strong ninja and could never amount to anything that would serve the village. Yes, they were happy those worthless leeches were gone for good as well that cold blooded Lady Hiyame with her intimidating stare and the way she acted so superior to everyone.

Overjoyed they were. They were praising the people who killed the orphans, they were rejoicing over their death and having a glorious village party to celebrate the removal of the public waste.

Sasori woke up to hear the people singing, dancing, and celebrating in the streets over his work he had done the night before. He gave them a strange look because he did not understand why they were so happy about it.. Wouldn't most people be saddened over the murder of a hundred teenaged orphans? He just decided it was because they were like Kazuhiko, the prince they idolized too much.

He grinned to himself as the memory of the murder came back to his mind. That poser light mouse brown haired girl actually had been stupid enough to brag to him about who she worked for and where they were all lived at.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid teenage girl trying so hard to be cool and look tough.. Too bad that only got her killed in the end.' he thought as he let out a small chuckle to himself.

'Those worthless orphans were so weak it was pathetic.. They couldn't even beat the lowest level nin even if they tried their best! So pathetic, I did them a favor by ending their miserable lives and that ugly whore, Lady Hiyame.. Give me a break! She acted like she was so powerful, yet she was just a weak little bitch. Just like her orphans she trained. Pathetic, weak little bitches just like her.' he thought again as he looked out the window and saw the people celebrating still. 'I guess I could go back to the Akatsuki hideout now.. I did the finish the mission ahead of time..' Sasori was interrupted by this thought when he heard a loud uproar outside. He looked out the window and saw Kazuhiko riding into the village in his carriage. He rolled his golden brown eyes. This guy was also pathetic. Not as much as the orphans and Lady Hiyame, but still pathetic.

"People, I am proud to announce that we have no more orphans tainting our beautiful village's image and reputation as of today! Whoever killed them all, thank you. We do not deserve worthless pieces of garbage like _them _around in here or anywhere else!"

Sasori let out a loud laugh. If only they knew the orphans were killed because Lady Hiyame was trying to form a rival criminal organization with them! If only they knew he didn't even need to kill the orphans, he just did it for fun! If only they knew, it was all the work of an Akatsuki member..

"Celebrate my people, celebrate! Today from now on will go down as a national holiday for us! The Day of Purification, it shall be called!" with that being declared, Kazuhiko took his bow and went on a parade in his carriage.

Sasori looked out the window for a few more moments before deciding to go outside to the celebration. Why not? What's a better way to boost his pride then to go out into a celebration over his successful mission?

Well, and he also he saw _his _blonde out there in the crowd, alone for once. Which was a relief for him. He hated how those royals were constantly by him twenty-four-seven. It annoyed him to end. When he was all set to go out and see his blonde in the crowd, a certain loudmouth just had to be there.

"Hey motherfucker! Your shitty mission is completed, why the fuck are you not fucking heading back to the Jashin damned hideout?"

'Hidan..' he thought bitterly to himself. Of all the annoying fucktards in the world, Hidan annoyed him the most. 'What did I do wrong to deserve this? I was just obeying Leader-sama and getting rid of those miserable, worthless pests.'

"Hidan, why are you here?" he snarled at the pearl blonde Jashinist.

Hidan blinked his bright violet eyes twice then replied with a, "Duh! I fucking came here because Kakuzu was being an annoying asshole again! Who the fuck says I can't come and see what the hell you're up to, wood fucker?"

Sasori could feel the headache about to come. He could just sense it forming in his head and getting to the point where it would form into the worst headache known to man.

"Listen Hidan, disguise yourself; I'm going out to the celebrational day of my handiwork. If you want to come, I suggest you do so unless you want to get caught." Sasori nearly yelled at the religious fanatic.

"Fine, fucker I will! Damn, what the fuck is wrong-"

"Goodbye Hidan." with that, Sasori left the apartment without the foul mouthed pearl blonde.

"FUCKER DON'T YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME! GO EAT A DICK YOU MOTHER FUCKING HEATHEN!"

He was looking all over for his blonde, trying to find him. 'Damn it, why must he be so small?' he thought in annoyance.

It was fact that Deidara had to be one of the shortest guys in Iwagakure. Sasori could not be talking, but still the blonde was short. It was almost too easy to lose him in the crowd of people dancing and rushing about.

He soon saw a flash of honey blonde hair shining in the sunlight. Making his way through the crowd, he found Deidara talking to someone.. Someone he did not want near _his _blonde.

"How hard did it hurt when you fell?"

"Fell? What do you mean, un? I didn't fall from anything."

"I mean, how hard did it fucking hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Sasori was seeing red again. All over again. Like he did last night when he killed the orphans. 'Hidan!' the redhead was screaming mentally. He was flirting with _his_ blonde!

"I don't get it un."

The look on Hidan's face was priceless. He looked stunned that anyone could not play along with his game of flirtation! It made no sense, he could get all the women he wanted all the time usually! Why wasn't it working on this girl?

"I'm gonna fucking pretend I didn't hear that.. So you're an artist huh? Well that makes sense, you're a fucking beautiful piece. Jashin did not fuck up when he made you for me." he said seductively to the still confused honey blonde.

Sasori did not know where to laugh at this pathetically cheesy line or kill the pearl blonde right then and there. Well…he couldn't actually kill him, but he could rip off his head and put it in a cage.

"Jashin, un? Listen, I'm not sure what you're trying to do.." Deidara looked so confused. This man was making no sense as he talked to him and to top it off, he didn't know if this man thought he was a girl or not.

"Oh, come on blondie, you know you're getting fucking wet down there over me." Hidan moved his arm around Deidara's shoulder and in one quick movement, groped at his chest. "I'M A GUY, UN!" the honey blonde shouted as he kicked the Jashinist in his dick and watched him fall to the ground. "I'm. A. Fucking. Guy!" he shouted as he started kicking the Jashinist.

Sasori let the slut get what he deserved for a few minutes before pulling the enraged blonde away from him. "My, my, my Deidara.. Didn't know you could pack such a punch." he chuckled.

"I couldn't help it! He was saying obscene things to me and-and he thought I was a fucking girl, un! What's worse than that?" the teenager explained; still pissed at what the older man did to him.

"Deidara, calm down.. Things will be just fine."

He looked up and saw it was Hachiro holding him back from attacking the man some more. He instantaneously smiled, "Hachiro! I'm-I'm sorry about what you had to see there, un. I'm really not like that all the time. I just hate it when people mistake me for a girl."

"It's understandable, besides, he had it coming anyway."

Deidara looked into his seemingly kind hazel eyes and replied excitedly, "I'm happy today.. The kids who picked on me in the orphanage are all dead.. All of them! It's so fantastic! Lady Hiyame, she used to burn with her cigarettes, she would whip me all the time, beat on me, and lock me in a closet all night long.. I'm so happy she died the worst death of all! I would love to meet the wonderful person who did it!"

Sasori let himself smile at this. Knowing this bit of information only made him feel that much better about his abilities, power, and the murder of those pests.

"That's great, Deidara. You deserve to be happy.. After all, it will all end when you marry Kazuhiko, right?"

Deidara looked down and told the man holding him in a low voice, "I don't want to think about that, un.."

The music started up again, this time a new song blaring throughout the streets. "Hachiro, dance with me please? Akihiko is back at the palace and I don't want to dance with Kazuhiko.. Please, Hachiro? Please?" the teen begged the older male.

"Fine.." he let out with a light sigh as he let go of Deidara. He was just fine with holding his blonde, but this will have to do. Besides, he did not want that filthy Akihiko touching his blonde.

"Wood fucker, where the hell do I find a hot drunk chick to screw around here?" came the voice of a certain loudmouth from right behind him.

Of course, karma hated him today and he was stuck with Hidan for a reason unknown to him. Deidara had already gone out to the streets to dance and he had lost sight of him thanks to the religious nutcase.

"Listen, Hidan I am giving you till the count of three to leave and not come back. If you are not gone, I will cut off your head and lock it in a cage, got it?" Sasori snapped angrily at the foul mouthed, taller man.

Hidan rolled his violet eyes. "Whatever bitch. Speaking of bitches, where is that hot blondie? She was so fucking wet for me it was hard to fucking believe!"

Sasori punched Hidan. Hard. He hit him in the jaw and it was a hard enough hit to break the pearl blonde's jaw. Hidan looked dazed for a moment, then shouted, "What the fuck!"

"Deidara is a _guy_ dickhead and he's _mine._ If you ever dare hit on him again, I will make sure you get your head cut off and stuffed into a cage. Got it?"

Hidan nodded; he knew better than to piss off the redhead. Let alone touch something that he claimed to be his. He would just have to find another hot chick to fuck, that's all.

"Hey! There she is! There's the hot blonde that's yours wood fucker!" Hidan exclaimed as he pointed to a carriage that Deidara got in. It was the same one Kazuhiko was in.

"People of Iwa, thank you for your celebration and your marvelous gifts. My future husband, Deidara, and I shall be leaving you for now. Rejoice, dear people for this weekend I shall become your new Tsuchikage and Deidara will be my new husband!"

Kazuhiko kissed Deidara on the lips and the carriage took them away. The people cheered and celebrated some more. Hidan looked shocked. Deidara, that hot blonde chick he was hitting on, was really a guy? Now he really knew Jashin was punishing him for only killing fifty virgins instead of one hundred. Sasori, on the other hand, was pissed. How dare that pompous narcissist kiss _his _blonde when he was obviously exhausted! He would need to pay the towhead prince a visit tonight.. A visit he will never forget.

When they got back to the palace, Deidara was exhausted. He had been dancing and celebrating with the people all day before he came back. It would only make sense that he was, indeed, tired. He was greeted by the seamstress when he entered the palace.

"Deidara, here is your wedding kimono." the quiet, reserved woman spoke in her soft tone.

"Thank you, un. But why are you giving it to me now? The wedding isn't till Sunday.." he asked her out of curiousity.

"For tomorrow.. This is your wedding rehearsal kimono."

He twitched. No. Wedding rehearsal? He knew Kazuhiko was going to use this as an excuse to rape him before their wedding night! He just knew it! Inside he was panicking and stressing out. On the outside, all he did was twitch.

"Who came up with the idea for the wedding rehearsal?" he asked the seamstress.

"Kazuhiko did, sir. Him, Dai, Tenten, and the Tsuchikage will all be there for the wedding rehearsal. You will be there too, but that's only because Kazuhiko wanted to see you there."

"Thank you, miss." Deidara managed to get out before rushing over to his room. Tonight he would have to steal the forbidden jutsu. There was no way in hell he was going to go through a wedding rehearsal just so Kazuhiko could rape him on Saturday night.

(Author's Note: Okay, I am feeling better now and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I personally had so much fun writing out the Hidan part! The cheesy pick up lines just made me laugh. Anyways, I want to everyone who reads this, enjoys this, and who has it as their favorite story or story alerts. It makes me glad to know someone out there likes it and enjoys it. Thank you to Pinkyni21 for all the reviews you've given me that brighten my day. Thank you to DeidaraLittleMonster and jisko2jisko for the review! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I have more fun stuff planned for all the upcoming ones..)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"FIFTEEN? Wood fucker, blondie's a fifteen fucking year old boy! Oh my fucking Jashin, that is fucking pedophilic of you! YOU'RE A JASHIN DAMNED PEDOPHILE!"

Sasori rubbed his now aching temples as the pearl blonde Jashinist began to shout. Yes, he had just gotten done telling Hidan every damn detail about how he met 'the blondie' and he already told him how old he is. He knew Hidan-being loudmouthed, annoying Hidan-would overreact. He never thought it would be this bad. Lucky for him, they were in his apartment and not out in public.

"Hidan, shut up. Now." he commanded in a dark tone.

Hidan rolled his eyes. Not only was Sasori being overtly hypocritical against the prince who wanted to marry Deidara, he was also in denial of his obvious crush on the blonde one.

"Listen wood fucker, I know you've done a lot of shit in your fucked up woody fucker fuck life but this takes the Jashin damn cake. Aren't you like, thirty something? Seriously, this is fucked up." Hidan told the now irritated redhead with a hint of disgust in his voice. He had no problem with Sasori liking another man, it was just the thought of him liking a child that made him feel a bit sick to his stomach.

Sasori rolled his golden brown eyes. Hidan was starting to annoy him to no end. He really did not know how Kakuzu could put up with, let alone tolerate, the loudmouth Jashinist. He was giving credit to the stitched up man mentally because he knows he could not do what Kakuzu does on a daily basis: live with Hidan.

"Hidan, he'll be eighteen in three years, which means by then he will be more handsome and not a minor anymore. Also, do not give me crap about being a pedophile when you are a self-absorbed, loudmouth, rude, crude sadist who gets off on other people's pain." the crimson haired man snapped at the pearl blonde.

"Still seems fucking wrong to me, pervert. You have fucking issues wood fucker. A lot of them." Hidan replied bitterly.

"Whatever pest. Listen, I'm going out now. No matter what, do not let anyone in here and also, no following me or so help me god-"

"Jashin" Hidan corrected the redhead.

Sasori growled. Of course they had to respect Hidan's fucked up cult. "Fine. Or so help me Jashin I will paralyze you and then when you can move again, you won't be able to walk. Understand?"

Hidan only let a stiff "Yeah" before having the nerve to ask the already irritated puppet master, "Hey, I can bring home a drunk hot chick to fuck in the shitty guest room? I figure you wouldn't mind because it's shittier than fuck."

Sasori threw a kunai at his chest. "Ow fuck! What the hell wood fucker?" Hidan exclaimed in slight pain.

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear it right now from you and I want you to leave me the hell alone."

"So… I'll take that as a fuck yes then, wood fucker?"

Sasori immediately got in his Hachiro disguise with a quick hand sign movement and left the apartment. When he got outside, he let out a loud scream. If he had to be stuck with Hidan for three more seconds, he would cut him into little pieces and mail him back to Kakuzu.

After his little screaming session, he left heading towards the direction of the palace. He walked north of the main street of the marketplace, took a right turn that led into the prestigious neighborhood of Iwa (basically the area where all the wealthy and royal relatives live), and kept going straight till he saw the public palace garden. In all reality, it was only a fifteen minute walk considering his apartment was near the marketplace and he was a pretty fast walker in general. Either way, all that mattered to him was getting to the palace early. He had decided to do something pretty drastic at the last minute when Deidara left with Kazuhiko earlier on in the day.

He was going to convince Deidara to runaway with him. If he did not consent, then he was going to kidnap the little blonde and ditch Iwa.. All while leaving Hidan behind. It all made so much perfect sense in his mind: convince Deidara to runaway with him, if that does not work, then snap into his true form and kidnap the blonde. Oh and leave Hidan behind-of course-for all the hell he has been causing the poor puppet master.

Then, when he was sure Deidara was perfectly loyal to him, go back to Iwa and kill both Kazuhiko and Akihiko. Why kill Akihiko, even though he was not the one hurting Deidara? Because Sasori still does not trust that bottle redhead. Not after the stunt he pulled on Deidara at the engagement parade. Also, he did not like that bottle redhead. Not. At. All. So it only made perfectly logical sense to come back and kill him.. Well, in his mind at least.

'Finally here… Hate to keep _my _blonde waiting..' he was thinking as a smirk came on his face and his plan was being put into action as he entered the public palace garden.

He always knew where his blonde's room was. How did he know? He knew a narcissist like Kazuhiko would want Deidara's room by his, yet Deidara would want no such thing. Since Kazuhiko is a spoilt brat who gets whatever he wants, Deidara's room is near his. Just not that close to his. No, his room is five windows down from Kazuhiko's bedroom balcony. Two windows down from Deidara's bedroom window is Akihiko's room.

Sasori shivered at the thought of the bottle redhead being so damn close to _his _Deidara's bedroom. 'Oh god, that disgusting pervert is probably thinking of ways to molest my poor blonde right now at this instant! I need to get him out of here!' Sasori thought in a small fit of jealousy as he looked down the two windows away and saw Akihiko's window.

When he entered the teenaged artist's room, he was not there. Sasori was genuinely confused. 'He's always here at one in the morning.. I wonder where _my_ blonde could be right now..' This thought being made, he decided to hide in the blonde's closet and wait for him to return from wherever the hell he was.

'He better not keep me waiting for too long or else I will kidnap _my_ blonde and drag him away from here with all the force in my entire body..'

It was at least twenty minutes later, the crimson haired man was starting to slowly lose his patience. He was just about ready to break out of this closet and go find his blonde teen for himself.

Right when he was about to do so, he heard someone enter the room. He cracked the door open slightly to see who was in the room. Sasori gave a small smile to himself when he saw his blonde was the only one in the room. It was right then he noticed the short blonde had some sort of scroll in his hand. 'The forbidden jutsu? But how-why-what the hell? How did he get it? What did he do to obtain it? Why the hell was it so easy for him to get it?' he was thinking these questions in awe of his blonde and his sneaky ways.

Sasori froze. Deidara was approaching the closet. 'Shit..' he cursed himself mentally. This could not be happening to him.. This could not be happening to him.. It just happened to him!

Deidara opened the door and saw Hachiro there. With a look of stunned confusion on his face, he asked the auburn haired man, "Hachiro! What are you doing here un? You have to leave, now! If you get caught now, they will execute you for breaking in and trying to kidnap me from the palace!"

Sasori put his hands on the blonde's shoulders and moved him out of the way so he could exit the closet.

"Hachiro, you have to leave. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, un." Deidara pleaded with the hazel eyed man.

"Deidara, before I do anything involving leaving you here, how did you get that scroll? What did you do to obtain it without getting caught?" he asked the blonde artist.

Deidara gave him a devilish smile that sent spell-binding chills down his spine. "Alright, I'll tell you how I did it. First of all, my sensei always has the scroll on him at all times because the jutsu itself is too powerful and dangerous for it to be left alone in a room surrounded by guards. Even though the royal family of Iwa love their security and guards, they do not trust any man alone with this jutsu, un. Only the Tsuchikage can carry it around with him at all times. So I went over to visit my dearest, dying sensei and got past the guards in front of his bedroom door by lying; telling them he wanted to speak with me. When I entered the room, I saw he was asleep. So, I picked the lock to the inner robe pocket and took the scroll, un."

Sasori was amazed by how well thought out this plan was. He was also amazed at how Deidara knew how to get the scroll and where it was at. Yet he was still wondering these two final questions..

"Didn't the guards, maids, or servants notice the scroll in your hand?" he asked the proud-of-himself blonde.

Deidara rolled his visible sapphire blue eye and told him, "No un. They were all too busy preparing for the wedding rehearsal tomorrow. Besides, I hid half of it underneath my shirt, the other half was underneath the top part of my pants. Lucky for me, I changed into a pair of baggy pants and a baggy shirt before doing it."

"What if he notices you took it though? Deidara you would be in so much trouble!" Sasori was now concerned. True, what Deidara did was smart and he did plan everything perfectly, yet he could not help but wonder if the blonde was smart enough to put in a fake scroll inside the Tsuchikage's pocket.

"Hachiro! I'm not stupid; I've been planning this ever since I returned from the palace; I did put a copy cat inside the pocket and locked it after I got it out. Granted it took me a while to do so without disturbing my sensei.. Yet I was able to pull it off." he explained to the now relieved man.

"Alright Dei.. Listen, if things go wrong.. Just let me know, okay?" Sasori breathed out in relief. It made him feel more calmed now that he knew the blonde was actually going through with his plan and had managed to get half of it done.

"I will, un. You have to leave now though! The guards are going to come in my room in a few minutes to check to see if any intruder is in here or not and I need to hide the scroll again, got it?"

Sasori sighed, then nodded. He really hated those troublesome guards now. "Okay. I understand, goodbye Deidara and good luck."

"Goodbye Hachiro, un.."

As he walked away, he could feel himself almost wanting to crash the wedding rehearsal tomorrow just to watch his blonde in action. Yet he knew that the annoying religious nutcase living with him in the apartment would want to come too. Which would ruin everything for him, so he decided against it. 'It's all too bad really.. I would have loved to see that disgusting narcissist get murdered along with those two cousins of his. It would have been so much fun. Oh well, this is all Hidan's damn fault. Fucking everything up for me as usual.' Sasori was thinking quite bitterly as he walked back to his apartment.

When he was back inside his apartment, he was disgusted with what he saw. Hidan was on the living room floor, stabbing a clearly deceased raven haired girl and shouting, "Yeah bitch, you fucking like this shit, don't you? C'mon baby, let me fuck you harder, baby, that's all I fucking wanted to do before you started screaming about shit!"

On top of it all, Hidan was naked and the tanned girl was only half-clothed; her shirt and bra still on, her skirt and panties lay torn up on the bloodied floor.

"Hidan you sickening pig! What the hell did you do?" the redhead demanded; outraged that Hidan would do such a thing on his carpet. No, he was not outraged over Hidan killing the girl and attempting some strange form of BDSM necrophilia, he was outraged over the blood on the carpet.

"Oh hey wood fucker, did ya fuck your blondie?"

Sasori sneered at the religious fanatic, "No, I did not fuck him and thanks to you, we will have to return to the hideout because you could not stop yourself from sacrificing to your damned cult god!"

"Hey this was not a fucking sacrifice; the damned nunnery was. Besides, this bitch and I fucked each other like crazy before she decided to leave and tell everyone who the fuck I am and that an Akatsuki member was in town.. So I grabbed her by her fucking long hair and offered her hot ass another ride on my irresistible cock, then the heathen whore screamed at me.. At that point, I had no other Jashin damned choice than to fucking kill her." the shameless man whore proclaimed with a smile on his face.

Sasori sighed deeply. Sex with Hidan always ended in the girl being killed for Jashin. Always. He was amazed anyone fucked him at all! In his eyes, Hidan may have been attractive on the outside, yet his personality was such a turn-off it seemed almost impossible to him that anyone would even touch the guy.

"Just clean up the damn floor already! I don't want the landlord to see the blood on it and rat us out." the redhead said, anger seething from his lips.

"Fine, fine I will wood fucker.. By the way, did you enjoy your sick, twisted pedo fucking?" Hidan asked with malice in his voice and a sick grin on his face.

In response to this, Sasori walked up the Jashinist and backhanded him across the face.

"Shut. Up." he snarled at the man before walking back to his room.

A few hours later, Hidan barged into his room as he was working on fixing something wrong with an older puppet of his.

"Yo wood fucker! We have to fucking leave now, Leader-sama wants us back at the hideout!" Hidan told the busy redhead.

Sasori froze. He could not leave Deidara here. Alone, and with that bottle redhead too of all people-no he could not leave his blonde alone!

"It can wait till tomorrow, Hidan. I'm trying to repair this puppet.." the redhead replied, trying to do anything to make them stay just one more day. Just one more day so he could reveal his true self to his blonde.

"No it fucking can't! Leader-sama found out you finished a damn day early and did not come the fuck back right away and now he's pissed." the pearl blonde explained. He was getting kind of annoyed with this stalling.

Sasori let out a defeated sigh. If Leader was pissed, then they would have come back to the hideout immediately. Oh well, it was interesting while it lasted. Not only did the people love the massacre he committed, they made it into a national holiday. Also, he met a certain blonde teen who managed to garner his interest in ways no one else has in years. This blonde teenager brought out a side of him he thought did not exist anymore: that somewhat kind, protective side. Yet, he had no idea his artist friend Hachiro was actually Sasori of the Red Sand. He had no clue Hachiro was just a disguise for his mission.

"Fine, we'll leave right now." he said in defeat as he got all his supplies together, got inside Hiruko, and left with the Jashinist.

(Author's Note: I know this chapter is short and I know those of you wanting to see Deidara see who Hachiro really is are more than likely disappointed with this.. But don't worry! What I will tell you about Deidara-meeting-Sasori is this: they will meet each other in chapter 10. Yet will Deidara like the real Sasori as much as he likes Hachiro? We'll have to see about that one.. as for chapter 9, I'll leave that one to be a pure surpise! It will be a fun one for me to write is all I can say.. And thank you to Pinkyni21 for the review! Also a thank you to jisko2jisko for the review! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and liking it so far.. Don't worry, I'll have up chapter 9 as soon as I can and chapter 10, the Deidara-meeting-Sasori chapter, as well. Anywho, enjoy! Because the next two chapters coming up are going to be too much fun for me to write!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Saturday morning, the wedding rehearsal is about to begin in three hours and Deidara was tired as hell. He stayed up half the night after the guards left his room to give the forbidden jutsu a try by making a small clay spider sculpture. Needless to say, he was more than pleased with the results. He had found the art he had been craving for his entire life: the Art of a Single Moment!

He was now able to knead his chakra into clay and by using this technique, he knew he could take out the narcissistic prince they call 'perfection'.. Kazuhiko. As he was perfecting his first life sized clay creation, the events of last night came back into his mind.

**Deidara had just gotten into his room after his little chat with the seamstress. He was pissed his dying sensei would not tell him about this! He knew what kind of feelings Kazuhiko felt toward Deidara and he knew about his quest to deflower the virgin artist! How could he do this to him? **

**Feeling a bit more tired now than before, he laid down on his bed and slept. An hour later, he was woken up by a noise in the doorway. Deidara groaned; his body still ached with weariness as he attempted to sit up in his bed. **

"**Who's there, un?" he asked; the drowsiness evident in his voice. No one answered him, thus causing him to think it was all in his head and no one was there. Oh how wrong he was! He felt himself being pinned down to the bed, his wrists being held firmly in place by two strong hands.**

**The sickening breath of an older man on his neck soon broke all the silence he needed, "Hello, Dei-Dei kun.. Miss me much?" **

**The only light in the room was the light from the moon, yet Deidara did not need the lights on to know who it was on top of him. "Kazuhiko, get the hell off of me!" he growled, not wanting to deal with the smug prince right now, "Whatever happened to waiting till marriage?"**

"**Fuck that, I want you now and I don't want that smug son of a bitch artist claiming you for his own!" Kazuhiko gave him a harsh, lust-filled kiss on his lips and began to grind his hips against the small blonde, "You're mine Deidara, no one else's." **

"**Stop! STOP, UN!" Deidara began shouting in between kisses. He did not know why the prince was being so forceful on him, he did not understand why he was taking things to this level. **

**He clawed at the towhead's wrists with his nails, bit his tongue when he forced it inside his mouth, and even took the liberty to squirm a bit just so he could move his legs and kick the prince. None of it was good enough to get the tall, strong prince off him. **

'**Damn it! I shouldn't do this.. Hachiro would be so angry with me, but I won't let this asshole take one more thing from me.' the short blonde artist began to think. **

**The moment he heard the sound of Kazuhiko struggling to take his pants off, the teenaged artist let out a loud, "AKIHIKO!" **

**Kazuhiko did not stop what he was doing. No, instead he began to laugh cruelly whilst he took off the teenager's shirt, "Dei-Dei, that little bitch couldn't get me off of you even if he tried. Besides he's below me! You're mine now and on Sunday, you'll belong to me forever.."**

**Deidara shouted out, "No! I'm not yours; I never was and I never will be, un! Akihiko! Akihiko, un!"**

**Kazuhiko lips were on his chest now and he was preparing to take off the young artist's pants. Right at that moment, Akihiko entered the room. **

"**Guards! Get him off Deidara!" he commanded in an angry tone. **

**They did as they were told and the aroused, boxer clad prince was taken out of Deidara's room. The moment they left, Akihiko went up to Deidara. "Dei-Dei.. What happened?" he asked in a kind, gentle tone. That tone which made Deidara melt all the time. That tone that could always make him smile even when things went wrong. This tone made all the events that had just transpired seem like they never even happened. **

"**He came in my room and…and he talked about how I belong to him and how I was his and not Hachiro's and then he tried to.. Yeah, un." he let out gently and quietly. Deidara was too embarrassed to even tell Akihiko what happened! He was ashamed that he was not strong enough to fight off the 5''11 prince. **

**Akihiko gave him a pained look. He had feelings for the defiant, beautiful, artistic minor, but he would never go that far to make him his own. He loved Deidara and the thought of him being harmed in anyway at all made him sick to his stomach. **

**He wrapped his arms around Deidara and held him close. The neon redhead needed to make sure his blonde artist was okay, he wanted to be sure he felt safe. **

"**Deidara, angel.. I'll be here for you for as you long as you want me to be.. Just tell me when to let you go, love." the redhead whispered into the artist's ear. **

"**I will Akihiko chan." the honey blonde replied softly; enjoying the feeling of Akihiko's arms around him. **

**Deidara would stay in Akihiko's arms for at least an hour; feeling the redhead run his fingertips through his honey colored hair. His pushed his bang out of his other eye and looked into his crushes true green eyes with his sapphire blue ones. Yet, in honor of his promise to Hachiro, he never kissed him. He never brushed his cheek with a peck, he never gave him a quick kiss on the lips, never even hugged him back. He just enjoyed Akihiko's strong arms holding him as they laid in his bed without a care in the world. **

**Sapphire blue eyes bore visibly into the true green in the moonlit room; each one feeling as if they were, truly, looking into the windows of the other's soul. **

**Not much was said, not much had to be said.. All they knew at the moment, was things were going to be perfect right now. **

**Akihiko, at this point, did not give a damn about Sasori of the Red Sand! He did not give a fuck about the Akatsuki member with the crimson hair and golden eyes! Deidara was his first and he had every right to kiss him. **

**He took in the appearance of the minor's face in the moonlight. Such perfection; his porcelain skin glistened in the moonlight, his now both visible sapphire eyes shined with brilliance, his honey hair glistened in a new light, and his pale pink lips begged to be kissed. **

**He leaned in and pulled the artist closer to his chest, then kiss him on the forehead. After seeing that Deidara did not mind, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Twice. Akihiko would have been murdered brutally by Sasori if he was there, yet he was not there at the moment. **

**Deidara looked up at the redhead in shock. "I promised…Hachiro, un, that I would not let you kiss me.." he managed to get out. **

"**Oh, Deidara, trust me; Hachiro is nothing to worry about, besides what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" the twenty one year old pleaded with the blonde; hoping he would not tell his Akatsuki friend. **

"**I guess, un…but I'm not comfortable with lying to Hachiro. He's my friend and I care about him." the blonde artist responded; confused over what to do. **

**Akihiko gave him a sad look, "More than me, Deidara?" **

**Deidara could not stand the pained tone taking over Akihiko's voice. This was not the Akihiko he had fallen so hard for.. This was not his Akihiko. **

"**No, I've known you longer so of course I feel more for you, but I still care about him though.. I'm not comfortable breaking a promise to him." **

**Akihiko held Deidara closer to him, then replied with a soft, whispery, "I understand." **

**After a few more minutes of this, Deidara told Akihiko, "You can let me go now, un. I just want to be alone." **

**Akihiko gave him a nod of understanding, then stood up to leave. Before he left, though, he told the blonde, "At one o' clock or one thirty tonight, the guards will come in your room under my orders just to be positive you're safe. If they find any intruder in the room, they will be sent to the dungeon to be executed. Do you understand, Deidara?"**

**"I do, un." **

"**Great. Goodnight Deidara, I love you." Akihiko told him with a gaze of longing in his eyes. He wanted to marry Deidara so badly and be his husband, yet he knew with that damned Sasori around it would more than likely never happen. **

"**Goodnight Akihiko.." the blonde let out in a fake yawn and got underneath his covers pretending to sleep. He heard Akihiko approach his bed one final time. All the redhead did was run his fingers through his long, blonde hair and kiss him on the lips. **

**Once he left, he waited for five more minutes before going through with his plan. The only thought racing through his mind as he walked down the hall and climbed down three levels of marble stairs was, 'Kazuhiko, you are going to fucking die! I'll ensure it myself; you will be dead and no one will be there to save you. No one will save you once I'm done, un.' **

Deidara smirked at his art; the clay clone of himself in his wedding rehearsal kimono. This clone was special, though: this clone was designed to detonate the moment the second person touches it. Deidara was, needless to say, excited. He wanted the narcissist to die. Die a long, slow, painful death. Die a death so horrible, no one else would even wish it upon their worst enemies. It was what he had planned and it was what he wanted. He only hoped it wouldn't detonate too early. That was his only concern, but if Kazuhiko died, then it would be worth it if it did detonate too early. After all, it was a small yet pretty strong bomb: it would kill all the plants in the garden except the trees, the trees would collapse though, and the blast alone would be able to kill anyone near it.

Smiling to himself, he left the room and changed into his regular clothes. He then went over to the other side of the room and hid in the closet of the Tsuchikage's room.

"Deidara, you ready?" the Tsuchikage asked, then he saw the clone and smiled while taking its hand.

"You look marvelous, come on let's go outside. Everyone is waiting." he said to the clone who only nodded and wordlessly followed the old, dying, frail man outside to the palace garden where all the guests were sitting in their spots.

Deidara smirked. This was going to be exciting for him. Not only was Kazuhiko going to die, he was going to die along with all of their 'prestigious' wedding guests! This was the best day of his life. These people did not like Deidara when the Tsuchikage took him in and treated him like dirt for years before this whole wedding nightmare started.

Today just seemed like the perfect day for vengeance. Deidara was anticipating the explosion as he got out of the Tsuchikage's closet. He could not contain the excitement anymore as he locked the back door that led into the garden and rushed over to the window.

The Tsuchikage had handed over the clone to someone and was walking away slowly. At this moment, he could not contain it anymore! He opened the window, made the deadly hand sign, and screamed, "Katsu!"

At that exact second, the clay clone exploded. Deidara stared in awe of the beauty of the blood, the flame, the explosion itself, the overall destruction of things..and laughed. He was laughing manically as he ran out of the room. He knew they were going to find out it was him. He knew he broke a law that would result in his punishment being execution. He knew he would be a wanted criminal from now on. Yet he was laughing about this. Some may have found it strange but then again, Deidara does not take things the way a normal person would.

Deidara was already outside of the palace at this point; he was rushing to the marketplace just to see Hachiro for one final time before he had to leave and never come back. Thanks to a handy short cut he was there in fifteen minutes, in front of Hachiro's apartment building.

He smiled to himself. Oh, how happy the auburn haired, hazel eyed man would be when he heard the news! How proud he would be to hear of the narcissistic prince's demise! He would surely be willing to run away with Deidara and live together as lovers because of the pride he would feel!

Yet his surprise was met when he entered the building and asked for Hachiro.

"All that was there was this note for you." said the receptionist, "He left last night, no one knows where to. He didn't tell us or anything where he was going."

He took the note and read it in pain. Deidara really, really needed to see the look on Hachiro's face when he found out what he did.

The note read:

_Deidara, _

_If you get this it's because I had to leave for an art gallery show.. I hope you can forgive me for leaving in such short notice.. I hope you know I will always be there for you even when you least expect it. If you wish to see me soon, go to the gates of Suna, away from the guards, at midnight on Tuesday. I hope to see you soon..and remember, you're MY blonde, no one else's. _

_Hachiro _

"Well, I know where I'm going now.." Deidara muttered to himself darkly as he stuffed the note into his pocket. Using up all the money he had left, he bought himself more clay in the southern area of the marketplace near the village gates. It was this place where he knew the news of the explosion would not reach for at least another hour. They were so far away from the palace they probably did not even hear the bomb detonate.

He then strolled out of the village, acting like as if nothing had happened. Acting like as if he was not happy that Kazuhiko was dead and so were the other prestigious snobs of Iwagakure. His smile grew wider and wider the farther away he got from the village. His laughter for the next five minutes was all he could hear as he was walking farther away from his old village.

Poor Deidara, if only he knew the truth! The Tsuchikage did not hand over the clone to Kazuhiko! He handed it over to Tenten! True, Kazuhiko did get injured…the most he got was a broken arm, though, with some burns and bruises that bothered him more. Why did he get the least damage? Because he was the one furthest away from the explosion. Dai was not there for the wedding rehearsal, so nothing happened to him. Akihiko, on the other hand, did not get lucky. He suffered a broken leg and was having a concussion.

As for the guests? The ones who were nearest or even near to Tenten died immediately. Overall, they all died from the explosion in one way or another. Some guests were crushed to death underneath the tall, strong heavy tree branches or even whole trees surrounding them. Others died from the blast of the explosion itself.

Due to the door leading to the garden being locked, none of the guests could have escaped anyways. The walls surrounding the once beautiful garden were destroyed. The grass once a lush, healthy green now lay dead and black. The plants were all gone, the flowers all dead, and the trees were either missing branches, on fire, or on the guests.

The scene was chaotic in the palace: the Tsuchkage's garden was destroyed, all the guests at the wedding rehearsal were dead.. Yet how about the wife of the now-future-Tsuchikage Dai Iwa?

Dai sat there stoically in his room the entire time the explosion happened. It did not matter to him if those wedding guests died. Hell, he did not care if his cousins died. He just wanted to be alone in his room, reading his book. He finished with his book right when the exposion happened and sighed.

'Great.. Another murder! Just like with father.' he thought in sadness. His father died in the same war as his brothers, the fathers of Kazuhiko and Akihiko. He was close to his father. He idolized the man because he was so strong and intelligent, yet kind, caring, and a tendency to be a goofy free-spirit if the situation called for it. His life had lost all meaning after his father died. Without him, he felt so empty..

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a maid came rushing into the room.

"Prince Dai! Prince Dai, your grandfather is on the verge of death and he wishes to speak to you! You have to come with me now!" the short woman shouted as she grabbed him by his soft pale hands.

"Alright, I will come along with you." he sighed out. He really was not in the mood to see another dying loved one die right in front of him again. Like he did with his father..

He shook the thought out of his head as best as he could as he approached his near death grandfather in the guest room.

"Grandfather-what happened? Who did this to you?" he asked calmly while taking in his condition. His face was burned with third degree burns, he did not even look like himself anymore; his hair was gone, and he was breathing through an oxygen mask on his face that the on-hand medic nin had put on him. The medic nin took off the mask so his grandfather could reply.

"Dai.." he breathed out, tears of physical pain running down his face, "I am going to be dead in a half hour.. By Iwagakure law, you only have three days to get yourself a new wife from Konoha to become Tsuchikage."

Dai was stunned. A new wife? No, no he did not need a new wife because he had Tenten. Even though he did not love her, he had her.

"Grandfather you did not answer me-who did this? What happened?" he asked in that same calm, stoic voice. On the inside, the already broken man was shattering. How could this happen? Who would do this to them?

"Deidara.. Set off an exploding clone.. I believe-" he wheezed out a cough then continued on, "I believe he did it to kill Kazuhiko. I know he stole the forbidden jutsu from me. How else could he have done it? Yet his timing was off and he wound up killing all the wedding guests and Tenten instead."

"N-No.. Grandfather-you mean"

The old man nodded, "She was the first one killed in the blast, then the other guests on her side of the aisle all died. The trees surrounding the outer end of marble seats where the other guests were sitting all collapsed on them, either branches or whole tree trunks.." The medic nin put the mask back on so he could catch his breath again.

Dai did not care about the guests who died; his friend was dead. None of his cousins mattered right now. All that mattered was his friend. His only friend who did not manipulate him like Kazuhiko, nor tried to suck up to him like Akihiko, was dead. She was his only true and trustworthy friend. She was dead. Nothing else mattered than that. Even though it hurt, he knew by law, he would have to go back to Konoha and get himself a new wife. He was snapped out of this thought when the medic took the mask off yet again.

His face was emotionless yet his eyes said it all. He was devastated. "Dai, you will be stand-in Tsuchikage till you get married. Then you shall become a permanent Tsuchikage lest you die, then it shall go to Akihiko.." he coughed again, this more violently. The medic nin gave him a saddened look, "You will have to leave soon, Tsuchikage Dai. Your grandfather has requested me to give him a sedative and inject this poison into him so he won't suffer anymore."

"Did…Is Tenten's body still whole? Will we be able to have a open casket funeral?" the seafoam green haired man asked, his pink red eyes showing all the emotion he locked away for years: pain, loneliness, sadness, depression, and hope.. The medic nin shook his head signaling there would no open casket funeral for her.

"Dai.. I have these last words to say to you.." the dying old man breathed out.

Dai nodded, the medic nin exited the room. The Tsuchikage had given him orders to leave when he was going to give Dai his final words. "Dai, you are a strong man, you are an intelligent man, you are kind and caring despite what anyone says. Promise me this, Dai.. Promise me Kazuhiko will never become Tsuchikage. The only mistake I made in my life was forcing Deidara to marry Kazuhiko. If I had never done such a thing, then no one…would be dead, Tenten would still be alive, yet dead inside.. The only reason I survived and she didn't was because she had no will to live, Dai. I did. I fought for my life, she quit. Do not blame yourself for anything that went wrong today; for it was all my fault for forcing Deidara into marriage with a man he could never love. So, please keep my promise and never allow Kazuhiko to become Tsuchikage. He is a tyrannical, disrespectful, rude, narcissistic elitist. He could never be a good Tsuchikage. You, on the other hand, could. Just don't let yourself be so easily manipulated by him! ..Dai, my final command is for you to go to Konoha tomorrow and find your new wife. For the women in Konoha will not want you for money, status, nor fame: they will love you for you. That is what you need in your life: love. Find it and never let it go.. Promise Dai."

"I promise to never let Kazuhiko become Tsuchikage, and I promise to keep your final command and find my new wife in Konoha, grandfather." he replied, his voice perfectly calm and contented.

"Thank you Dai." the old man wheezed.

"You're welcome grandfather, and thank you for raising me.. I love you." With that being said, Dai rushed out of the room and locked himself in his bedroom. Tears were falling from his eyes for the time in years. All the emotions he thought he had locked away and suppressed were all flooding back to him as his body began to shake from the pain, sadness, and solitude that was now at his door. He never wanted to be alone, but that is seems to be his destiny. His throat was dry and sore, his eyes were starting to burn from all the crying he had done..

Everyone in the palace were in silence when the medic nin came out from the guest room two minutes later, and gave the signal that their king was dead. Immediately after the signal was given, all that could be heard was a single sentence coming from Dai's room:

"_I'm so sorry Tenten!" _

(Author's Note: So, there you have it! I bet you are all wondering: why isn't Kazuhiko dead? Well, let's just say his death will be very interesting and the result of taking things too far. I just want Kazuhiko's death scene to be the best one and the most perfect since it will be a high point to everyone who can't stand him! I know killing Tenten might make me look like a Tenten hater, but trust me, I am not! I actually like Tenten; I like the fact that she is a strong woman who does not need a guy to make her feel complete. I just killed her off because it seemed to fit with the story better.. Well, to me at least. To Akihiko haters: don't worry on that one, Deidara will see the real Akihiko. I won't tell you when, but it will be a fun one to write. Besides, it's called karma on Akihiko's part: if he would have kept his word and not touch Deidara like Sasori told him to then maybe he wouldn't be suffering with a concussion and a broken leg. I'm sorry if the explosion scene was not that stellar; this was my first time writing anything like that in deeper detail. Yeah, sucky I know but I did my best to get the description of things down perfectly. To me, when I read this over, I liked the fact that the rest of the chapter is Dai centric. Because I do like Dai as a character and I think this sort of sheds some light on him and why he is the way he is, which is what I like about it in a weird way. Anyways, thank to Pinkyni21 for the review.. I just have to say, I love, love, love writing Hidan so expect more of that! It's too much fun, and too addicting. Thank you to Athenodorie for the review, don't worry your english is not bad, well not to me. Thank you to jisko2jisko, I love reading this back and reading the Hidan parts, it always makes me laugh. Thank you to Akatsuki Host Club, I am so glad that you like my story that much and I did bring out a possessive side to Sasori but that's mostly because we all know he has one. It's just hidden somewhere.. Anyways, thank you all for adding this as your favorite story, subscribing it, and having alerts on it. Thank you all very very much. :) )


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"HEY DICKHEADS! I HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING ANNOUNCEMENT!" shouted the ever-more-loud Jashinist they addressed as Hidan, "Wood fucker likes to fuck fifteen year old boys! I fucking repeat: WOOD FUCKER LIKES TO FUCK FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOYS!"

When Deidara was setting off his bomb in the palace garden, Hidan and Sasori had returned back to Akatsuki hideout. Unfortunately for the redhead from Suna, Hidan decided to talk about Deidara. Well it would be more considered shouting but one would get the picture.

"Hidan…shut up. Now." growled the crimson haired puppet master angrily.

Poor Sasori, everyone was glaring at him like as if he were dirt. No, lower than dirt itself: Orochimaru. The former partner of Sasori had been kicked out of the Akatsuki, but not because he tried to steal Itachi's sharingan. It was because he had tried to rape the Uchiha on at least three different occasions. After that, they became more wary to pedophiles. Ever since the Orochimaru incident, the Akatsuki kept it a main rule that no pedophiles were allowed. If Pein believed anyone was to be suspected of pedophilia they would be kicked out immediately.

In this situation, Sasori may as well have come back in a body bag. Itachi was staring at him the entire time with his dark, expressionless eyes. Of course, before the redhead artist could defend himself, Hidan had to keep on talking.

"Yeah and he has blonde hair and blue eyes and he's a fucking virgin! Wood fucker is a fucking Jashin damned pedo!" Hidan went on despite Sasori telling him to shut up.

"Hidan! I am not a pedophile, I just befriended him-I did nothing wrong you sensationalist, loud, over-exaggerating nutcase!" he snapped at the pearl blonde.

Sasori had to deal with Hidan's preaching for the entire trip back to the hideout. At this point, his very low patience level had gone out the window and was not coming back anytime soon. Hidan had just pushed it too far this time.

"Hey, Itachi, isn't your fucking little brother fifteen?" Hidan just would not shut up! He knew Itachi would kill the puppet master if he could get the chance to.

"Yes, he is.. Sasori, you and I need to talk. Now." Itachi said in a dark tone. Now, no one dared to come near Itachi when he was this speaking in this dark tone. Why? Because this was the tone he took with people when he wanted them dead.

"Alright, let's talk. Don't take up too much of my time; I have to report my mission to Leader and I don't want to keep him waiting." Sasori replied calmly. He was so pissed at Hidan right now, it wasn't even funny. He then begrudgingly followed the Uchiha out of the room to have this little talk.

As they were leaving the room, he heard Hidan shouting again from outside the room. "PEDOPHILE! HE'S FUCKING WORSE THAN MONEY WHORE KUZU WHO JACKS OFF TO A PENNY!"

They both stared back at the room, knowing what was going to happen next, yet not wanting to miss it.

"Hidan, if you do not stop talking, then I will cut out your tongue." Kakuzu growled lowly. He too, apparently, was not in the mood to deal with the loud-mouth Jashinist.

"Back off, jack off." Hidan snappily responded.

At this moment, they both left knowing Hidan's fate: getting ripped to shreds by Kakuzu again, only to be stitched back together an hour later. Besides they both needed a break from the foul mouthed religious fanatic who just never seemed to shut up or quit being loud and obnoxious. In their eyes, at least.

They soon were outside of the hideout, and the tension was heavy in the air. The silence was calming, and unbearable all at once. Sasori knew in the back of his mind what was going to happen. Either Itachi would kill him or he would let him live with a threat on his life. Everyone else in the Akatsuki, with the exception of Kisame and Sasori, were so oblivious to Itachi's obvious-for-an-Uchiha feelings when it came down to Sasuke. They didn't know he still loved and cared for his brother. Kisame and Sasori did, but that was only because they noted certain things about the Uchiha that the others were simply too lazy too notice.

Like the way his eyes lit up in concern whenever they talked about Sasuke, despite being usually blank and expressionless. Or the way he would speak a full sentence whenever Sasuke was brought up into the conversation, despite never speaking much when it came to other matters.

Yes, he cared about his little brother. He just had an Uchiha way of showing it. "Sasori," he began, still speaking in that dark tone, "I want to make this clear to you right now.. If you dare lay a hand on Sasuke with the intent of perversion, it will be you who will become the next victim of a brutal murder. Understand?"

Sasori replied with a calm, stoic, "Yes, I do. I'm just amazed you're that confident in your brother's looks that you actually believe that everyone wants him. I don't know whether to laugh at this blatant over confidence or be shocked that you are even capable of being this over confident about his looks. Besides, he's not interesting enough for me.. I prefer _my_ blonde. _My_ Deidara over your oh-so-precious brother."

Itachi fell silent for a few moments; Sasori's word's hitting him like a ton of bricks. He felt both relieved the strange puppeteer had no interest in his brother and at the same time he was curious about this 'Deidara'. What was it about this kid that made him better than Sasuke to Sasori?

"Why do you like this…Deidara so much, Sasori? What is it about him that catches your eye in the way that makes you claim him to be yours?" the raven haired man asked the golden brown eyed criminal.

Sasori had to think on this one. What was it about Deidara that caught his eye? Was it his respect for Sasori's view on art? Was it his blonde hair? Or was it that brilliant, sapphire blue eye?

"To be perfectly honest.. I'm not sure.. I only knew him for two weeks, Itachi. Yet, watching him make a sculpture the way he does, hearing his little speech impediments at the end of his sentences.. It just-I don't know, I really don't know. All I can tell you is this: watching anyone else kiss him, hold his hand, or even so much as sit too close to him just makes me go mad. I can't help it if I feel the need to constantly remind him and everyone else around him that he's mine and no one else's.. I'm not sure what I feel for this kid, Itachi. I'm not sure about anything at all. All I know is he's mine." the redhead explained in the best way he could.

Itachi looked calm, stoic, even unaffected, on the outside. Mentally, though, he was laughing. Laughing because from the sounds of it, the once emotionless Sasori of the Red Sand was crushing on a fifteen year old blonde kid.

"This kid is blonde, right? Is he a bit of a hot head at times? Maybe even a goof-ball?" Itachi felt the need to ask. He was genuinely curious about this kid, but not for a reason that would be good to Sasori.

"Yes, he has long, amazingly bright blonde hair.. He's not really a hot head, he's more on the stubborn side. Goof-ball? Please, Deidara is more of a free-spirit I would say.. Like a bird without a cage or an angel under no control of any higher being." Sasori answered Itachi with a questioning tone in his voice; he knew whenever Itachi got curious about someone it was either something really, really good or really, really bad.

Itachi let out a small, evil smirk thinking Sasori did not notice it. He was wrong, though, the fellow S-ranked criminal did notice it and he did not like it at all. "Why do you wish to know more about _my_ blonde, Uchiha?" Sasori wondered cautiously as he spoke the question in his mind aloud.

"Oh, it's nothing.. You know, you're a bit too old for him. Maybe he would get along well with Sasuke. He would be an improvement from that damned, annoying, hot head Naruto.." Itachi stated calmly.

Sasori violently twitched. Sasuke with his Deidara? No, never; not in a million years would Sasori even let that little smug brat near his Deidara! Deidara probably wouldn't even like the younger Uchiha anyway! He'd remind him too much of Kazuhiko.

"No, Uchiha." was all Sasori needed to command in his strong voice and Itachi dropped the manner. This being said and done, Sasori went back inside the hideout. He sighed as he made his way over to Pein's room. All he could think was, 'I hope my Deidara is okay right now..'

It wouldn't be till Sunday when everyone in all of the villages heard of the tragedy at Iwagakure. It wouldn't be till Sunday when future Tsuchikage-to-be, Prince Dai Iwa was making just as much news as Deidara. He was going to give his address on what happened at the tragedy, the state of his cousins and grandfather's health, and the reason why he was there.

Sasori made a point to go to Konoha in the Hachiro disguise just to hear about all the mayhem his blonde caused. He was never in his life so proud of someone else that he felt the need to point out he knew them. Which would be considered bragging, but to Sasori it was just pride over Deidara's achievements.

Pein, as well as the rest of the Akatsuki, were pretty impressed as well. So, when Sasori was going over to Konoha to hear Prince Dai's speech at five in the afternoon, it was only fair that someone else went along.. Karma hates Sasori so much that one person had to be the one he did not even want to deal with.. "So chomo, since you have no fucking morale left in your damned body, why not fucking convert to Jashin?" Hidan began his torturing of Sasori with this question.

Here it goes.. Luckily for him, Kakuzu was around this time.

"Hidan, don't make me tear you apart again. I'm not in the mood to stitch you up back up nor hear your god-" Kakuzu snapped at the annoying loudmouth.

"Jashin." the stubborn pearl blonde corrected.

Kakuzu snarled, "Goddamned preaching! Shut up now, you little worthless piece of shit."

Hidan went silent for a moment, then began to mumble and complain to himself about having Kakuzu as a partner. The only reason he did not fire back at the money loving man again was simply because he was not in the mood to be ripped apart again.

Their trip continued on like this: Hidan mumbling to himself and Kakuzu talking to Sasori about this kid they were going to hear about in Konoha. Things were, in a word, good for once. Then it all went to hell.

Hidan saw someone that interested him when they only a few miles from Konoha.

"Hey blondie! Your wood fucker boyfriend missed you!" he shouted out.

Sasori froze. Lucky for him, he was in the Hachiro disguise. All at once, he did not want to be seen with these two of all people. Especially if Hidan really did see Deidara.

"Hidan, shut up." Sasori said in an angry low voice to the overtly loud pearl blonde.

"Blondie! Blondie! Hey get your damn fifteen year old ass over here and fuck your thirty something year old kiddie fucker boyfriend!" the immortal one kept shouting.

Sasori wanted to rip Hidan apart. Limb to limb apart. He wanted the pearl blonde man to suffer for what he was putting him through right now. To make matters worse, Kakuzu had stopped trying to control the loud immortal and was more focused on counting the money in his wallet.

"Kakuzu! Do something to control your evil asshole partner!" Sasori demanded of the miser.

"I can't hear you right now, I'm in my mental paradise, away from him and you. Away from all of you guys and your annoying behaviorisms." Kakuzu replied with an angry tone in his voice. Sasori just sighed and hoped to whoever the hell was up there that Hidan was not talking to Deidara.

He looked over in the direction that Hidan was shouting at and saw that Hidan was not shouting at Deidara. No, he was shouting at an actual girl for once. He let out a huge breath of relief. At least it was not Deidara.

"Hidan, you dumbass! That is not Deidara; that person has ice blonde hair, Deidara has honey blonde. Learn the difference before you shout anything about me you damned, idiotic, slut!" Sasori snapped at the now confused Hidan.

"Hmm… Yeah, now that you fucking mention it fucker, this one is…a real chick! Fuck yes! I knew Jashin would fucking bless me for putting up with shitty pedophiles like yourself, jack off." Hidan said as he ignored the slut comment Sasori made about him.

They approached the pale skinned, ice blonde haired girl; Hidan wanting to get laid and Sasori wanting to just simply get directions.

"Hi, my name is Hachiro and I was wondering if you could take us to Konoha? A friend of mine is there and I need to visit them.. It's pretty urgent." Sasori asked the girl; hoping she would buy the lie.

"Oh well, yes, I can take you there. I live there, my name is Ino by the way. What's yours?" she asked as her baby blue eyes stared back at the hazel eyes in front of her.

"Hachiro. These are my friends, Hisao and Goru." Sasori replied, pointing to the out-of-reality right now miser and the usually loud immortal who was being strangely quiet.

"It's nice to meet you two, follow me and I'll be able to get you there a faster way." she told them with smile on her lips. Hidan licked his lips; he was going to play this right. In his man whore mind, this chick would not be as easy as the ones back in Iwa.

She lead them through the woods and to a dirt path road that soon lead to the gates of Konoha. The entire time, no one really said anything.. Well, that is if you count Hidan mentally telling himself, 'Oh yeah.. She's fucking wet for me. Ten bucks says her panties are soaked through right now..'

It was almost as if Kakuzu could read minds, because it seemed (to Hidan anyway) that every time he thought about doing something perverted to the blonde girl he got a kick behind the knees from the miser. In Hidan logic, this either means Jashin is warning him that it will not work out or Kakuzu can read minds. He went with the latter seeing as Jashin had nothing to really punish him over.

They were now in the village and in all of his thinking, Hidan lost the girl in the busy crowd. Everyone everywhere was rushing about from place to place. There was no silent area in the entire village as the people kept chatting about Prince Dai from Iwagakure being in the village. Prince Dai giving his speech on what really happened at the palace. Prince Dai announcing the reason behind why he was there.

Sasori was getting a headache from all the noise, Kakuzu was shivering at the thought of his hard earned cash being spent on even a little bit of the overpriced souvenirs here, and Hidan was kicking himself for letting his thinking get in the way of him getting laid. They all sat on a bench in the townsquare, in silence, waiting for this ruckus to be over.

Hidan was the first to open his mouth with a, "When the fuck will this shit start, kiddie fucker?"

Sasori was never really offended over being called 'wood fucker' but kiddie fucker? Now that offended him.

"Whatever happened to wood fucker, Hidan?" he asked in a somewhat calm voice.

"Simple, you got the fucking idea to fuck a virgin, fifteen year old boy and gave up on jacking off to wood. Therefore, making you, piece of shit, a fucking kiddie fucker." the immortal explained, acting like as if his logic made perfect sense.

Sasori never understood Hidan logic and even now it still made no sense to him. He rubbed his temples in irritation; he could not take another moment of Hidan and his 'logic' if that's what one could even call it.

"How do you deal with this?" Sasori asked the tanned man sitting on the other side of him, away from Hidan.

"I just ignore it most of the times.. When he really pisses me off, I sew his mouth shut and cut his arms off." Kakuzu said as if it were just a simple, casual thing.

"Makes sense.. Do it now." Sasori commanded of the currently calm partner of Hidan.

"No." Kakuzu responded simply.

"Why not?" he seethed.

"Because he's leaving me alone for once. As long as he's bothering you, not me, I can deal with it." the money obsessed man stated plainly as he got out some papers, a pen, a calculator, and began to do some accounting.

That's when everyone went silent and froze in their places. Out came their Hokage, ready to tell them the news everyone had hearing about. "People of Konoha," Lady Tsunade announced, "Prince Dai Iwa has arrived to our humble village to tell us all that has happened in Iwa and what the damages were. Be warned, though: he came here just last night and is still very exhausted. Don't push him too hard or ask too many questions. Now, I announce unto you, Prince Dai."

No one else but the three Akatsuki members noticed Lady Tsunade's little 'introduction' sounded incredibly faked and rehearsed. The people ate it up though, cheering as Prince Dai took the stage that was set up in the town square.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dai Iwa. I am the oldest of the Tsuchikage's grandchildren; my other cousins being the second oldest Akihiko and the youngest Kazuhiko." Sasori visibly shuttered in rage at the mention of their names as the prince continued on, "My grandfather passed away from the explosion that took place as well as two hundred wedding guests at the wedding rehearsal for my cousin Kazuhiko." Sasori's rage was replaced with pride as the prince continued on, "I am going to tell you what happened from my grandfather's eyewitness account he told me before he died. Deidara, an orphan from Iwagakure whom my grandfather took in, was arranged to be married to my cousin Kazuhiko. He did not want to marry him, yet my grandfather forced it on him anyway. He then stole a forbidden jutsu from my grandfather and used it to make a clay bomb clone of himself in order to kill Kazuhiko. Instead all that happened was he wound up killing all the wedding guests, my grandfather, and my wife, Tenten. My grandfather told me the only regret he had was forcing Deidara to marry Kazuhiko.. I can't help but to agree.. Still, this terrorist attack is inexcusable and Deidara deserves to be punished for the lives he took. Do not worry about my cousins; Kazuhiko was the furthest away from the blast and therefore only got a few burns, bruises, and a broken arm. Akihiko was not so lucky; he's suffering a concussion which the medic nin are trying to pull him out of and a broken leg. No, people, worry about the families and friends of the victims who did not deserve their end. Worry about them, for I know I could never pull through this.." the prince stopped speaking for a few moments after this. Sasori saw something in Dai's pink red eyes he had never seen before: emotion. He looked like as if he was about to cry, yet he could not all at once.

That didn't mean he wasn't any less proud of Deidara.. He was disappointed Kazuhiko still lives as well as that bottle redhead.. Oh well, he'll just have to kill them himself. He smiled at this thought. Killing Kazuhiko would make Deidara his, and if he were his, then he wouldn't mind if he killed Akihiko.. It all made perfect sense.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the prince began speaking again, "I only have three days to remarry so I can become Tsuchikage. I came here to find myself a new wife. Whoever has the kindest heart and the gentlest soul is the one I want to be mine. Thank you, people of Konoha, for listening to me. I hope you will aide me in my search for my new wife."

The seafoam green haired man walked off the stage and began heading towards his carriage. Once he was inside, though, all hell broke loose. The girls were shrieking, each one wanted to be with the gorgeous prince. "Oh my god! Dai is so gorgeous! I need to be his bride!" was one sentence that was repeated a lot, another one they heard was, "Dai! DAI! I'll love you forever and ever, just make me your wife please!"

The one they kept hearing over and over again was: "DAI YOU'RE SO HOT! I LOVE YOU! CHOOSE ME!"

"Get me the hell outta here!" Hidan shouted as he made his through the throws of women and began his run out of Konoha.

"Oh my fucking hell, he ran.." Kakuzu stated in shock. Usually, Hidan would love to be by this many women.. He guessed it was because he didn't like fan girls or maybe crowds of women obsessing over other men scared him. Yeah maybe it was that.

"Let's get out of here. I don't need another headache." Sasori said irritatingly as he stood up and began to walk out of Konoha, Kakuzu following suite. When they got back to the hideout and informed everyone of what had really happened, they were all impressed.

Especially Pein who was pretty convinced this kid could be something special. Could be, at least. They would have to wait to see if he would even survive working anywhere else before he could be one of them.

Monday came and went, soon it was Tuesday and Sasori was anxiously excited to see his blonde again. He needed to hear it from him; he needed to know what he did, when he did it, and who all died. He also knew he had to tell him Kazuhiko survived, which he knew would be a tricky one to tell, but he had to do it.

He got in his Hachiro disguise and was about to leave to Suna when someone asked, "Where are you going at this hour?"

He turned around and saw Konan standing there with a confused look on her gorgeous face.

"I'm going to the village near by here to get some supplies for one of my puppets." he lied smoothly.

She gave him a disbelieving stare, then said, "Sure, okay then, but Hidan and Itachi have to go with you." Sasori could feel his sanity shattering. Itachi? Yes, he could handle that. Hidan? No, one more moment with Hidan and he would rip out the pearl blonde's tongue.

"Why would I need them?" he asked venomously.

"Because, if you weren't bullshitting me then you wouldn't mind." she pointed out smartly. He sighed and decided there was no point in telling her the truth.

"Alright, they can come." so he might as well keep up with the lie. Besides, how would Pein feel if he was seeing the young terrorist in the making? He'd probably be pissed.

"Great. Enjoy." she replied with an evil smile on her delicate lips. He knew she was doing this because seeing him being put through hell was too much entertainment to not miss. Throw in Itachi and it looks more comical! Not to him, but to everyone else it did.

"I will honey, I will." he sarcastically stated; knowing he was going to hate it. She grinned then dragged in the two who were supposed to follow him. As she was giving them the instructions, he went outside and starting heading out to Suna without them. There was no need to keep his blonde waiting, no need at all.

After at least an hour, though, he knew they were following him. He groaned then said in a sickly sweet way, "It's alright guys, I already know you're following me."

"Great! Told you so vampire fucker!" he heard Hidan say to Itachi who only rolled his eyes in response.

"So, this is not the village near the hideout.. This is the way to Suna. Why on earth are you heading there, Sasori?" asked the raven haired man.

"I promised Deidara in a note I left him back in Iwa that I would meet him outside the gates of Suna in the area away from the guards." Sasori replied slowly so the two would get it. Itachi smirked, and just when Hidan was about to speak, Itachi punched him in the face. Hard. "WHAT THE FUCKING JASHIN!" he yelled out in pain.

"Don't speak or else your tongue will come off next." Itachi told him with poison in his voice. Hidan begrudgingly agreed and the trip went on in silence. Not complete silence, but still silence with the occasional, "Kiddie fucker, are we fucking there yet?" and the ever more occasional, "You love a child, Sasori.. A fifteen year old child; how interesting that predicament has to be for you considering what happened with Orochimaru."

Sasori could feel himself about to punch these two out. Itachi was usually so good to work with; silent and no smart ass comments. Yet here he was, bringing up Orochimaru and how Sasori loves a child. Then there was Hidan with his constant whining of 'are we there yet' or 'can we stop so I can go fuck a hooker'.

In all reality, this trip, even though it could be worse, was still getting on Sasori's nerves. They killed his excitement to see his blonde. To see and hear his Deidara speak to him about what he did and who he killed. These two buzz kills were slowly and painfully killing his time which could be spent thinking about his blonde.

They had left at twelve in the afternoon and it was already eleven at night. They were an hour away from Suna and it is at this point, Sasori finally lost it with Itachi when he made another random, smart ass comment, only to have Hidan join in with him.

"You know, if a thirty something year old loves a fifteen year old, then that means it's pedophilia. Even when the child turns eighteen it will be wrong and awkward. The only person I can think who would know this for fact is hmm, oh I don't know.. What name am I thinking of? He's a redhead, a puppet master, and has an interest in innocent virgin children like Orochimaru.. Oh, now I know! It's Sasori!" Itachi had said.

"Yeah, I wonder if kiddie fucker got his kiddie fucking desires from the fucking snake pedophile. I wonder if he caught the pedophile disease when Orochimaru's snake fucking bit him that one damn time. Hey! Kiddie fucker, did you get your fucking disgusting desires from the fucking rapist snake?" Hidan asked as loudly and obnoxiously as he could.

'I swear, its like they get this sick fucking pleasure from watching me get like this..' he thought angrily before turning around to face the two men who were mocking him.

"Listen you mother fucking assholes! I do not want to fucking hear from you two anymore! Make one more smart ass comment, Itachi, and you will become my new puppet." Itachi may not have paled physically, but mentally he was feeling frightened for the first time in his life.

"HA! You can't do shit to me, kiddie fucker! I'm fucking immortal!" Hidan laughed. All of Sasori's rage kept building up higher and higher as the violet eyed man kept lauhging. Then he snapped, and all of his self control came undone.

Sasori tackled the Jashinist to the ground, grabbed out a kunai, and began stabbing him violently on all the random parts of his body he could get.

"Shut. Up. Just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Sasori yelled in between stabs as Hidan started yelling for Itachi to help him and for Sasori to stop. Itachi let Sasori stab him two more times before pulling the enraged crimson haired man off him. "You better fucking shut up Hidan, or so help me god, I will inject you with a fucking poison that will paralyze you and then I will cut you open and hand pick out all the organs I find to be of no use in you! Got it?" he shouted at the man, his tone showing his seriousness, his voice showing the rage.

"Fine, fucker fine! I got it!" Hidan screamed back.

"Good. Now go hide somewhere, the both of you, and don't you dare bother me when I am talking to my blonde. Got it?" he angrily instructed in between breaths. The two men nodded and the final hour of the walk continued on in silence. When they reached the gates, the two men hid in a distance not too far, yet not that close to the area where Sasori was standing at. The redhead turned around when he heard foot prints and was ecstatic when he saw a head of honey blonde hair.

"Hachiro, I did it! I killed them with the jutsu I stole, now I am going to do what I always wanted to do with my life: live it for my art! I am going to be working with someone this week on a bombing mission, and I'm so excited! I'll finally be able to live my life the way I want to, not the way the palace wants me to!" Deidara immediately said excitedly. He was so happy over his accomplishments and new life he was making for himself.

Sasori smiled at his blonde and how excited he was. True, he did not believe bombs were 'art', but he was not going to argue that now. He was content with seeing his blonde and seeing him be so carefree for once.

"Dei, I'm happy for you.. What else can I say? I heard your bomb killed all the wedding guests, the Tsuchikage, and Tenten." he responded with a smile on his face, wanting to see his blonde's excited face.

Deidara grinned widely, then nodded, "Yes, I did! I watched it from my sensei's window un. What I did was I made a clay clone of myself, then set it to explode the moment the second person touched it! I dressed it in my wedding dress rehearsal kimono and everything. When it went off-oh god when it went off, it was so beautiful! The explosion itself, the fire, the destruction, the charred bodies everywhere! Hachiro, I never felt more happy in my life! I've never felt more..whole, completed-no, proud, proud of myself for once! I reached the state of perfection I was looking for, un. I found it, Hachiro and I'm never letting it go.."

Sasori could not help but feel happy for his blonde. That happiness turned into something darker the moment his blonde asked, "Did you hear about Akihiko? He was there, but I didn't want him to get hurt.. I hope he didn't.. Did he get harmed?"

He grinded his teeth. His blonde was asking about that damned bottle redhead? That was just going too far for him! Deidara belonged to him. Why? Because he said so, that's why!

"Deidara, remember what I said about not letting that bottle redhead whore touch you?" he asked; his voice going from monotone to smooth.

"I do, un. But Hachiro, before you came along, Akihiko was the only one stopping Kazuhiko from hurting me. You have to understand, Hachiro, un! He's my friend." the blonde defended his worry over the bottle redhead whore.

'Sweet, innocent, Deidara.. You shouldn't be so trusting over that piece of shit bottle redhead.' Sasori thought bitterly to himself.

"Well Dei-Dei, I'm just trying to protect you.. You know that right?" he inquired with a false tone of kindness in his voice.

"I guess.. Hachiro, I didn't get to see Kazuhiko die. How charred was his body? Was it beyond recognition or worse? Please, please tell me! I need to know!" the blonde teen begged with a curious sapphire eye. He needed to hear it: Kazuhiko is dead and his body was charred beyond recognition.

Instead, what he heard was, "He was the furthest away from the blast.. Akihiko and him are the only survivors. All Kazuhiko got was a broken arm, some bruises, and some burns. Akihiko got a concussion and a broken leg."

Deidara's smile faded and his visible eye dulled. "No, no.. This-it-no it has to be wrong! It just has to be! Hachiro, this information must be incorrect, it has to be-"

"I'm sorry Dei." Sasori told him in a quiet tone. He could not bear to see the look in his blonde's eyes. That disappointment. That anger. That sense of failure. All those things he did not want to see in his blonde's eye was probably there.

Deidara just froze. It was as if his world had crashed around him yet again. All he wanted to do at this point was blow something up.. He needed to blow something up, he just needed to! It was the only way to get rid of this self-disappointment, this shame of himself he was now feeling.

"Hachiro.." was all he said before the auburn haired man wrapped his arms around the young blonde. He held Deidara like this for the next fifteen minutes. It was the best fifteen minutes of his life. Feeling his blonde's breathing against his chest, feeling his blonde wrap his arms around his waist, just feeling his form in his grasp was all he needed to be truly happy at that moment.

It all ended though when Deidara told him, "I have to go now, un. I have to go back to the group I'm doing the bombing mission for.. I want to write you, Hachiro. Please give me an address. Maybe someday…you can runaway with me." Sasori let out a chuckle. There was no way in hell Pein would let him runaway with a fifteen year old terrorist-in-the-making. He got out a piece of paper and gave it to Deidara. The address on it was for the village near the Akatsuki hideout.

"Write me everyday, Deidara. And remember, you're always mine. No matter where you go, no matter who you meet, you will always belong to me." Sasori whispered into his blonde's ear. Deidara took the paper and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will, Hachiro chan. Goodbye for now, un."

"Goodbye Deidara.."

(Author's Note: I know those of you expecting an epic Sasori-shows-Deidara-his-true-self thing will be disappointed, but I felt like Sasori showing Deidara his true self now at this point would be too soon. Don't worry; it will happen and it when it does, I want the moment to be perfect! The next chapter will have a time skip of maybe two or three years. I have not decided yet, but it'll be either either two or three. Oh, and expect more of the Akatsuki members in the next chapter. Anyways, thank you for reading this story, thank you for adding this to your favorite story list, thank you for being subscribed to it. I'm glad you guys like it so much! I stayed up all night last night perfecting this chapter, so I hope it works for you guys. Thank you jisko2jisko for your review! I'm sorry if Sasori did not reveal himself, I just thought it was too soon for that. Thank you to Pinkyni21 for your review, trust me his face when he does find out will be priceless. Thank you to DeidaraLittleMonster for your review, I'm glad I didn't piss off anyone for killing Tenten, but I only killed her off because it went better with the story line. Thank you Akatsuki Host Club for your review, I actually agree with you! Sasori is going to have to kick that bottle redhead's ass to put him in his place one way or another! I hope this chapter did not disappoint you, I assure everyone reading this, when Deidara meets Sasori out of his Hachiro disguise, it will be the best! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to Jashin (not god; yes even I respect Hidan's religion) that this was not a disappointment to anyone. Look forward to the next chapter, it will be great with more Akatsuki members and more Sasori possessiveness.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**After Deidara left Hachiro there at the Suna gate, Sasori got back into his true form. Not only did he regret not telling the fifteen year old blonde who he truly was, he also felt a strange, heavy feeling in his being.. Burden? He, the great Sasori, has a burden? The puppet master would not find out what this was till three years later when he learned the hard way of how things were going to work. **

**As he was turning back, ready to leave, he heard the two assholes following him. They had obviously spied on him the entire time, he could tell they did just by how silent they were being. He groaned, then said to them lowly, "Say it now and get it over with." **

**Oddly enough, it was Itachi who took his first jab at the redhead with a, "Wait, he doesn't know who you really are? So, you lie about your age too then? You know, this sounds a lot like rape in the making to me, Sasori.." **

"**Shut up, future puppet! You wouldn't want to become Zetsu's new meal!" he threatened the raven haired criminal. Itachi shut his mouth and for once, Sasori was grateful for the Uchiha's silence. **

**It took Hidan a few miles down the way back to the hideout to make his statement loud and clear: "You…fucking disgusting low-life piece of shitty trash! It's obvious that fucking blondie thinks of you as a fucking friend and then you go the hell off and take advantage of him like that? What the fuck! You know, I fucking liked you better back when you jacked off to wood!" **

**He could not believe what he was hearing. Hidan, calling him a low-life piece of trash and then accusing him of taking advantage of Deidara? Hidan. Of all people to be saying this, Sasori did not think it couldn't be worse. **

"**Really, Hidan? You of all people should be the last one to talk! You hit on him and groped his chest back in Iwa. That was when you thought he was a girl. Oh to make your case all the more better, we all know about the crazy sex parties you have with drunk sixteen year old girls and you're how old? No really, aren't you twenty five? Therefore making you, a pedophile." Sasori angrily retorted to the pearl blonde man. He did not care if Hidan tried to sacrifice him to his fake god at this point, all he wanted to do was to make this hypocritical bastard shut up. "Itachi has more grounds to accuse me of such things than you, so if I were you I would shut up, lest you want Leader-sama to find out about your sex parties." **

**Hidan shut his mouth as they continued to walk in silence. When they got back to their little 'home', if anyone could even call it that, all Itachi and Hidan had to say about what happened was, "We just went to the village near the hideout. It was nothing special.. Nothing really happened." To this, Sasori smiled to himself. At least they kept their mouths shut.. **

That had been three years ago. Things have changed greatly since then; for starters when he was seventeen, Deidara was forced to join Akatsuki after losing to Itachi. Before joining Akatsuki, Deidara would write three paged long letters to Hachiro all the time. After joining, he still did; it was just not as long.. Maybe only a page long seeing as how his partner would constantly watch him whenever he did things like this.

In fact, as of right now, he was writing to Hachiro. The only downside? His partner, Sasori, was staring at him and watching him as he wrote it. Deidara can handle quite a bit of staring, but if it's too much for too long then he can't handle it.

"Stop staring at me, un." he told the redhead as he continued to write the letter.

"I was not staring, brat. You were being delusional again." the redhead spat back at the eighteen year old blonde. In all reality, he was staring. That was only because he had fallen so hard for Deidara over the course of the three years through their exchange of letters. Before you ask, Deidara still had no clue that he was Hachiro. Sasori never revealed his true self to the blonde bombshell because he was simply afraid. Afraid Deidara would hate him so much for lying to him all of this time. Afraid that Deidara only loved Hachiro, not him.

Tonight was different though. The blonde went off to send his letter, as usual, then came back and ate some bread. This is the norm for him, yet tonight was different in a way. Deidara went outside, it was seven at night, and made himself a clay bird. Then, he got up on the bird and left.

Sasori was the only one who took the time to pay attention to all of Deidara's little habits and mannerisms; everyone else could have cared less. For Deidara to leave this randomly was not normal for him at all. So he decided to wait till he came back. When he was not back in two minutes, Sasori decided to follow the blonde.

He left the hideout and tried to sense Deidara's chakra. Karma and luck hated him today because he could not sense the blonde's chakra anywhere. Deciding he would wait till the blonde came back, Sasori trudged back to the hideout pissed. Pissed that his blonde would leave so randomly. Pissed that no one seemed to notice. To take his mind off of the situation, he began to work on a new puppet of his and do his best to not think about his blonde anymore. Which was hard considering everything he seemed to be doing on the puppet only made him think more and more of his blonde.

Deidara would not come back till three in the morning. When he did come back, Sasori was enraged. Why was his blonde gone out so late? What could have taken him so damn long? Was he seeing someone? Was he talking to another redhead?

Irrational jealousy at it's best, Sasori was paranoid and pissed. Zetsu chuckled to himself.

"Deidara is in trouble…Maybe Sasori will kill him and give him to us for a snack." the black side of Zetsu said.

"No Zetsu, Sasori loves Deidara too much to do that. You know how infatuated he is with the boy. Besides we should not want to be disturbing love like this." the white side rationalized.

"The love they have is wrong! Sasori had a crush on Deidara when he was fifteen for fuck's sake! Maybe we should just eat him instead since he's the pedophile." the black side countered back.

"I can you hear you, idiot." They turned around and saw Sasori standing there, giving the plant man a death glare. They immediately said their apologies and left underneath the ground to get away from the puppeteer.

Deidara entered the room and laid down on his bed, completely ignoring his partner the entire time he did so. Sasori bit his tongue to try to calm himself down.. It did not work. He was still pissed at what the reckless eighteen year old did and even more pissed at himself over how worried he got over his blonde.

"Brat."

Nothing, Deidara was obviously fake sleeping or truly asleep.

"Brat."

Nothing again. Sasori grabbed a pillow and whacked Deidara on the head with it. "Brat wake up!" he yelled at the younger man. Deidara sat up and looked at him with tired eyes. He really wanted to sleep.

"Where did you run off to at this hour? Where could you have gone that was so important you couldn't tell me?" he demanded angrily from his blonde.

"Danna, it's none of your business, un." the blonde artist snapped back as he let out a yawn.

This was good enough to really piss him off. Not only did his blonde not seem to acknowledge the fact that he owned him, his blonde also kept up his defiant, rebellious attitude towards him. Something that needed to be stopped right now.

"Yes it is because I'm your partner and I deserve to know." he growled at the blonde.

"I'm only in this because you guys forced me to join, un! I didn't even want to be here in the first place! I enjoyed my old life of working for random terrorist organizations and doing whatever I wanted, un! I never chose this, I never would." the eighteen year old artist vented out. Sasori let out a small sigh of irritation to himself. All the letters he's been receiving from Deidara as of late, are mostly letters that talk of an organization that he's been forced into and how much he hates it. He didn't say how he was forced to join or why he was, he would just rant on about how it restricts his freedom and his artistic ability.

"Listen brat, it's time you get over that. Everyone here used to have a life they didn't want to leave, yet they were forced to by others in it. You don't hear them complaining. Now, tell me where the hell you went off to." Sasori demanded of his blonde.

Deidara let out a loud sigh as he laid back down on his bed. He would not tell Sasori the full truth, but he did tell him this: "I went back to my home village for some high quality clay for my jutsus. There, happy now, Danna?"

Sasori's mind went blank. Whenever he heard of Deidara's old village, all he could think of was one name and one name only; _Akihiko. _He shuddered at the thought of the bottle redhead's name and tried to push it far from his mind.

'No, no… Deidara would not be seeing that bottle redhead it'd be too risky for him. He could get himself killed. He definitely would not be seeing Kazuhiko for obvious reasons.. Why the hell would he go there?' was all the redhead could think at that point as he let his partner go back to sleep.

The next morning could not come soon enough for Sasori! All he wanted was for them to be assigned on a mission so that way he knew he could keep an eye on his blonde. The last thing he wanted was for him to leave randomly again.

He looked over across the room to see his blonde sleeping still. He stood up and walked over quietly to where the blonde young man was. He stared as the young blonde's chest rose up and down as he was breathing, he ran his fingers through his long, honey colored, silky locks, and kissed him on his forehead as he stood up to leave the room.

He went down over to the kitchen area to see if anyone else was up. Oddly enough to him, no one else was. Well no one else except for Konan..

"Good morning, Sasori." she greeted the puppeteer with a nice smile.

'Oh god no, here it comes..' the crimson haired man thought in anguish. Whenever she gave him that nice smile, it usually meant some embarrassing questions were going to be asked.

"Hi Konan, I was just wanting to see if anyone else was up.. I'm guessing they are not-" he began but was cut off by the bluenette.

"So, how are things between you and lover boy? Did you two fuck each other already?" she asked point and blank. Sasori's face was one of embarrassment as she brought up the topic. Sure, he has had dreams of compromising situations between himself and Deidara, but he never got the chance to act on it. To him this was just too personal to answer.

"For one, we are not dating, and another thing, we have not fucked each other yet because we are notdating." he replied boldly, so she would get the point. A look of disappointment shone on her face. Her features being swept up by the slight anger that these two have not fucked each other yet. She thought they would have by now! I mean, all the unreleased sexual tension between the two of them was insane. In her personal opinion, that is.. This was only because she wanted to hear a hot sex scene between the two of them through the walls of the hideout.

"Oh.. Well, why the fuck not?" the amber eyed woman demanded to know.

"Because I have not told him the truth about Hachiro." he replied quietly.

She gave him a look of understanding then set her hand on his shoulder, "You know, he will learn one way or another someday.. It'd be better if you told him."

"I can't. He loves Hachiro, not me." Sasori told her in a weak voice. Hearing him speak like this only scared her. She did not like this weak tone in his voice and she never wanted to hear it again.

"But you are Hachiro-" the blue haired woman began only to be interrupted with an angry statement made by Sasori.

"No I'm not! He maybe a character I made up, a disguise I had on when I went to Iwa for my mission those three damned years ago, yet I am not him! I'm not this kind, understanding person.. I'm not this emotional, good with emotion shit person.. I'm not tolerant of Deidara's view on art.. I'm not Hachiro, Hachiro is me without my flaws." he said quite angrily. It burned to say those words out loud and hear them coming from his own mouth. At the same time, he knew it to be true. He was not Hachiro and never could be him.

She looked at him in his golden brown eyes and saw nothing there. This Hachiro disguise was literally ripping him apart. Being Hachiro was only making him loathe himself in a way that nothing else he has done in all of his life has ever even managed to achieve.

"He's your blonde, not Hachiro's. It's up to you win him over without using Hachiro as a crutch." Konan advised him in a calm, comforting voice; hoping that Sasori would take her advice and make Deidara see him, not Hachiro.

She left the room and Sasori went over to the living area to sit on one of the cheap, crappy furniture pieces Kakuzu bought from a junkyard. Yes, a fucking junkyard. He was too cheap to pay full price for on sale, used, or out of date furniture. Therefore, junkyard furniture made much more sense in his money-orientated mind.

He let out a deep breath as the rest of the Akatsuki woke up and went into the kitchen. Certain ones being louder than necessary, like Hidan for example..

"Kuzu! This is cheap shit, I want a good fucking name brand rice ball in the Jashin damned morning and you fucking know that you fucking asswipe! Where the fuck are my good fucking rice balls!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"My, my what a diva.." Sasori mumbled to himself in annoyance.

"Hidan, name brand rice balls are insanely overpriced and these taste exactly the same as the name brand ones. You didn't even fucking try the damned rice ball! Just give it a shot, you worthless piece of god-" Kakuzu began, only to be interrupted by Hidan.

"Jashin" the pearl corrected the money whore male.

"Jashin damned spoiled brat!" Kakuzu reluctantly went along with the correction. Not only does Pein-due to Hidan's incessant and never ending complaining-make everyone respect Hidan's religion now. They were also not allowed to make any insults or jokes about it to his face.

"FUCK YOU, MONEY WHORE! I'M GOING OUT AND GETTING MYSELF SOME EDIBLE FOOD NOT THIS SHIT!" Hidan screamed as he angrily took out his wallet and stormed out of the hideout.

Sasori was banging his head against his arm at this point. There were times were he felt truly embarrassed and ashamed to call himself an Akatsuki member. This was one of those times. Not only did Hidan throw a tantrum over something as worthless as rice balls, he also felt the need to start screaming at eight in the morning.

"Great wake up Leader and put him in a bad mood, just what we need.. Not." Sasori muttered to himself in annoyance.

He soon felt the couch cushion near him sink a bit, signaling someone was sitting next to him. He lifted his head from his arm and saw Kisame sitting there next to him with a friendly smile on his face.

Despite his looks, Kisame was the friendliest (and most sane) member of the entire Akatsuki. True, his looks and overall demeanor do make him seem like a dangerous, threatening person.. Yet to everyone here, he was an easy to get along with person.

"So, things working out with Deidara?" Kisame asked in wonder to the redhead sitting next to him.

"No, I can't tell him.." Sasori told the shark-esque looking man.

"Why not?" Kisame pried, wanting to know what on earth could be stopping Sasori now from claiming Deidara as his.

"I just can't at this point." he replied, knowing this would end the questioning.

Kisame nodded, then stood up to go get himself something to eat. Sasori let out a small yawn, then looked over to see Kisame and Kakuzu talking about Hidan and his outburst. He rolled his eyes. Sometimes the Jashinist had a maturity level of a two year old. Thus making him question why the hell he was even in the Akatsuki in the first place.

Deciding to ignore them, he focused his thoughts on Deidara. Speaking of Deidara, he saw his blonde enter the living area. He looked stunningly cute in Sasori's mind; his hair was down-not in the half ponytail it usually was-he was in a simple pair of black pants and a black shirt that was a bit too small on him. He yawned and stretched, the pale, creamy skin on his lower abs showing as he did so. This was enough to drive the redhead mad with lust. Lust to kiss him passionately and dominate him completely; letting him know he is his danna. Letting him know he belonged to him.

"Where the hell is the remote?" he asked groggily, "Hidan's temper tantrum woke me up too early and I'm not a fucking morning person, un. Where the hell is the remote?"

Kisame tossed him the remote and said with a big grin, "Good morning, sleeping beauty! Ah, aren't you happy to be awake? Who knows maybe today you'll find your prince charming!"

"Yeah, sure I will, un." Deidara replied sarcastically. He took his seat next to Sasori and flipped on the black and white TV (yes Kakuzu was that cheap) to the news channel. His sapphire eye widened at what he saw on there.

"_Here with us now is Tsuchikage Dai Iwa and his wife, Hinata Hyuga." said the anchorwoman, Kimiko. "Tsuchikage Dai, it's an honor to be in your presence." she said politely to the seafoam green haired man. _

"_Likewise with you." he told her with a genuine smile on his face. _

"What the fuck! This is not the Dai I grew up with! The Dai I grew up with was cold, rude, and easily irritated. What the hell happened?" Deidara practically shouted. Kisame went silent as well as Kakuzu and Sasori.

"Didn't you grow up around him, Dei?" Kisame asked quietly.

"I did, un.. This is not the Dai I knew." Deidara responded quickly and in disbelief.

"Huh.. How much is his income for a year? Is there a bounty on his head?" Kakuzu inquired, his mind flashing on a lightbulb filled with dollar signs. Deidara replied by only death glaring the miser, then turning his attention back to the TV.

"_Three years that you have been with Hinata. How has having her in your life changed you?" _

_Dai gave his wife a small smile, "She's changed me a lot. I used to think that…I needed to suppress all my grief because if I didn't then I'd be weak. So I cut myself off from everyone thinking it was for the best if I just did whatever they told me to do. I became a slave, a slave for everyone else. I was not my own person anymore. I was with Hinata in Konoha when I was at the park one day, and she was able to see through my act. She was the only one who saved me from drowning in the river. From that moment on, I knew she was the one." _

"_It was like we changed each other for the better. He made…me stronger, I made him more warm and loving." said the quiet, shy girl with the near white pastel lavender eyes and shiny blue black hair. _

_Dai's pink red eyes showed her nothing but love. "After my father died, I felt alone.. I felt as if no one would ever love me again. Then she came in and proved me wrong. I love her, she set me free from myself in ways no one else could have ever done." _

"_What about Deidara? Are you still keeping up your search for him?" _

"_Yes, we are. What he did was wrong and he deserves to be punished for it." _

The moment Dai said that, Deidara turned off the TV and stared at it in silence. The only thought going through his mind being, 'That could not have been Dai.. It couldn't have been! Dai is not emotional, warm, or loving-he's cold, uncaring, and distant. This has to be a sick trap of sorts set up by Kazuhiko. It has to be!'

The silence was interrupted with a loud, "HEY MOTHER FUCKERS! I got us some edible fucking food! Come fucking get some if you fucking want some, you pieces of heathen shit!"

At that little call, they all left the living area. Some went back to their rooms, others went outside, and a few stayed in the kitchen with Hidan. Those few being Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori.

'And just like that, I know this is going to be a horrible day for me..' Sasori mentally predicted to himself as he braced himself for a morning of hell itself when he took his seat at the table by Deidara.

(Author's Note: Okay, I know this may have not been that action filled.. Yet I cannot but feel as if this chapter, so far, has the strongest moment for Sasori in the entire story. Today I read this story for myself from the first chapter to the tenth and I could not help but to think the entire time: 'Man, Sasori seems to be using his Hachiro disguise as more of a crutch to win over Deidara..' So, in this chapter, I decided to bring that out as well as his opinion and feelings on the Hachiro ruse he has going on. I don't know why, but my favorite line is 'I'm not Hachiro, Hachiro is me without my flaws'. I don't know, something about that, when reading it over, really grabbed my eye. So because of that little snapping at Konan about Hachiro, I think this chapter has the strongest moment for Sasori because he's coming grip with things he avoided dealing with over the course of three years. Anyways, I'm sorry if it's not more action packed, but it is more emotional I would say and that's probably why I like it. I had to include the Dai thing in there because when I was reading over the story, it hit me that I never said who Dai married, so I chose it to be Hinata. Why? Because she seems so perfect for him! She has that nice, shy, calm personality to help balance out his cold, emotionally unstable one perfectly! Plus, the other Konoha girls seemed to high strung for him. I don't know why, but I am really starting to love Dai as a character. He's so much better than Akihiko, who I think has a sinister side hidden that I will have to bring out. Anywho, thank you Pinkyni21 for your review and not being angry with me for not having Sasori reveal his true self to Deidara! I was so afraid of that. Thank you to jisko2jisko, I'm glad Hidan made you laugh, he always makes me laugh too! Love him. Thank you to Akatsuki Host Club for the review, I'm flattered that you want your family to read my story, I'm glad you think it's good enough for them to read! Thank you to everyone who reads this, to everyone who subscribes to this story, everyone who adds it as their favorites, and to everyone has a story alert for it. I hope you're enjoying it thus far :) )


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He slapped himself mentally for not leaving the kitchen. By staying here, in this room with those two, he was committing a social suicide. Not only did Itachi still not approve of his feelings for Deidara, he also made a point to try to talk to the young blonde about dating every time he was near him.

"Blondie, you still fucking single?" Hidan asked Deidara as he flashed Sasori his trademark smile.

'Shit..' the redhead thought as the pearl blonde flashed him his trademark smile. Not only did this mean something bad would happen, it also meant Sasori was going to most likely be embarrassed in front of his blonde.

"Duh, un. I'm not dating anyone.. Before you ask, the answer is 'no', un. I will not go out with you, Hidan. No amount of Kakuzu's ancient cash could make me." the blonde snappily replied; he hated it whenever they talked about his love life. It was just too personal for him.

"Well, Deidara, you know Sasuke is your age and he's single.. He'd be attracted to you because he likes blondes and he would understand you better than a thirty five year old would." Itachi suggested to the blonde all while knocking down Sasori by a few pegs.

Deidara stared at him like as if he told him he loved the color pink. No way did he want to date Sasuke! Not only was he annoying, but every time he tried to make Sasuke hate him it only seemed to make him try harder. Not to mention the fact that he's been borderline stalking Deidara ever since he first kicked his ass back when they were sixteen.

"NO! I would never, ever, ever, ever date an Uchiha, un! Especially one like Sasuke! Ugh, don't you know how annoyingly persistent he is, un? He's been borderline stalking me ever since I kicked his ass that one time when we were sixteen! Oh and to top it off, every time I strangle him, every time I kick his fucking dick out he still keeps trying to get with me! No, un. I'm not dating that annoying pest." Deidara practically shouted. The thought of dating Sasuke repulsed him to end. Sasori, this whole time, was giving Itachi a murderous stare. Not only did he make a jab at the redhead, he also tried to convince his blonde to date that arrogant brat known as Sasuke! This alone pissed him off to no end.

"Hey blondie, would you ever fucking date an old ass fuck like Kakuzu?" Hidan once again asked a far too personal question for Deidara's liking. He then turned to his danna and gave him a pleading look.

Sasori sighed, he knew how much his blonde hated being asked questions like this. It was much too personal for him and it reminded of him too much of Kazuhiko.

"Brat, let's get going." Sasori commanded as he got out of the chair and walked out of the room.

"Okay danna, un." Soon, the blonde artist was right behind his danna. Sasori smiled to himself; true, Deidara does love Hachiro but he respects Sasori. Which to him, eased the pain from knowing the truth of who the object of his affection truly cared for.

"Brat, how do you know Sasuke?" the redhead asked in curiosity. In all of the letters Deidara wrote to Hachiro, he never brought up the raven haired younger sibling of Itachi. Nor did he bring up that he was being borderline stalked by anyone.

This only made him wonder: what else was Deidara not telling Hachiro? Were there other secrets he was keeping from him?

Deidara gave a reluctant groan, "Danna, I really am not in the mood to talk about him."

Sasori, in turn, gave him 'the stare'. It was one he used on Deidara to make him tell him anything he wanted to know. It was the one he usually used to get Deidara to talk about his palace life.

"Fine danna! I'll fucking tell you, un." the eighteen year old caved with a frustrated response to the stare. "Not out here, though. I'd prefer to tell you in our room."

"Sure." the puppeteer smirked outwardly. He knew this could be considered by some as a strange form of using a guilt trip or simple manipulation. To the crimson haired man, it only meant that get he could get whatever information he wanted out of the stubborn blonde without really, honestly trying. It was things like this that made him think that Deidara probably loved Hachiro because Hachiro wouldn't do anything like this to make him tell a secret.

They entered their room and Deidara immediately locked the door. He let out a sigh: he knew this was going to be a hard one for his partner to understand. The blonde artist, over the year of being in the Akatsuki, has not learned much about his partner. His partner was still a mystery to him, yet he knew certain things about him. For example, he was obviously impatient, more so than Hachiro. He hated waiting and keeping others waiting. Another thing he knew was that his partner had a pretty short temper. It was not Kakuzu bad, but it was still bad. Which is why he felt pretty nervous telling him about Sasuke. He didn't want Sasori to snap at him for not telling him sooner.

"Brat, how do you know Sasuke?" the redhead asked yet again, this time snapping Deidara out of his thoughts.

"Well, it's a long story.. When I first ran away from the village at fifteen, I laid low for a week or two, then I started to work for terrorist organizations. Somewhere along the lines of working for terrorist organizations and traveling all the time, I had to do this one pretty big job, un. I was supposed to assassinate the Konoha socialite and hotel heir, Norio Saboru. He had hired a hit man in the organization to whack a guy who he thought was going to tell the Hokage about the sex rings he was running but he never paid up, un. So, at sixteen, I was excited to get the bastard. Then they have _him_ come along with me on it.." Deidara was starting to get pissed all over again as he recounted the time when he first met the smug one himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasori was now aware that he knew truly nothing about Deidara's life at all from the time he left the village. He never told Hachiro anything about this. Maybe he was afraid of him getting harmed by someone? Why would he have to fear about that, Sasori himself could have easily beaten those terrorist thugs without trying! Oh wait, Deidara had no idea he was Hachiro..

He snapped himself out of this line of thought as Deidara continued on, "He was so fucking smug. He acted like he was so much higher class than me, he thought he was so much fucking better than me, un! Then when he really pissed me off, I threw a C1 at him to make him shut up. It knocked him out good. Just like I wanted, then the bastard fucking gets up and laughs it off, un. Laughs it the fuck off! Then he kisses me and tells me he loves the ones with a spark in them.. I never snapped at anyone so damn hard! I jumped on him and began to strangle his weak little neck, then I thought he was knocked out.. That is till he gets up and laughs it off again, un!"

Deidara was near yelling at this point and Sasori knew he needed to calm him down before he decided to blow something up to get rid of his rage.

"Brat, calm down.. It was just one time he kissed you." Sasori stated calmly as he walked up to the blonde bomber and put his hands on his arms. This attempt to calm him down backfired. His hands were pushed off by the blonde and he continued on his rant with a loud, angry reply.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, UN! He's exactly like Kazuhiko minus the authority! Typical Uchiha elitist snob! I wanted to fucking rip off his head after the job was done, but he fucking ran like a wuss, un. He then gets the nerve to fucking follow me everywhere and do any job I'm doing.. He's such an asshole, un!" the enraged blonde vented out. He could not even begin to find a way to calm himself down when he went on one of his Sasuke rants. He couldn't help it, the younger Uchiha was so annoying and it was obvious he only liked Deidara because he reminded him of that Naruto kid he brought up too many times.

Sasori was letting this information all sink into his mind. The only thing he felt right now was a murderous rage.

'How dare that fucking Uchiha brat touch _my_ blonde! I'll have to teach the little bastard a lesson, now won't I?' he thought evilly. That Uchiha needed to pay for making his blonde so upset and uncomfortable, therefore it makes perfect sense to teach him a lesson. At least that was how Sasori's reasoning and rationalization of things worked.

"I need to get the fuck out of here.. I'll be back danna." the blonde grumbled angrily as he unlocked the door and left the room.

Sasori smirked. 'Now is the perfect time to plan my little lesson I'll be teaching to the Uchiha scum about not touching things that belong to someone else.'

As he was plotting his little move against Sasuke, there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he asked, getting irritated with the knocking.

"Konan, genius." called out the voice from behind the door.

Sasori mentally face palmed himself. Of course he should have known it was Konan! No one else here besides her and Deidara ever talked to him! Unless if it was Hidan or Itachi, but that was to tease and torment him for his crush on Deidara.

"Come in." Konan entered the room and gave him a puzzled look. She needed to ask him this right now. She needed to know.

"Did you tell Deidara about Hachiro?" she asked after a moments silence.

Sasori sighed deeply and told her, "No, but he did tell me something he never told Hachiro.. Apparently, he knows Sasuke. They did an assassination job together once and after Deidara rejected him, Sasuke became obsessed with him."

"Is that why he's pissed off right now?" the amber eyed woman asked the brown eyed man. He nodded in reply, signaling to her that it was a yes. She mentally groaned. This needed to stop.

"Sasori, come on already! He's eighteen and old enough to know that you like him! It's not like he's fifteen anymore; you need to stop using Hachiro as a crutch and claim your damn man before someone else does!" the blunette exclaimed as Sasori let out a small breath of defeat.

"I know he is eighteen and I know it would be perfectly fine for me to be with him now.. It just does not work that way though. He would hate me too much and like I said, Hachiro is me without my flaws.. You know Deidara cannot stand it when I degrade his horrid art or lose my temper on him or my patience-there's too much of me that he hates! He wants Hachiro, he's willing to protect Hachiro; not me." Sasori once again felt the need to explain the situation and the whole dilemma of why he could not tell Deidara who he is.

"Fine if you can't reveal who you are to him, then at least try to win him over from Hachiro. Sasori, you can't let him fall out of your grasp like this! It would make everything you've done thus far as Hachiro futile! Listen, I'm not going to let you mope about losing him, you are either going to try to win him over as Sasori or reveal your true self as Hachiro." she shot back strongly at her friend. No way in hell was she going to let this go on any longer. She could tell with every look he sent Deidara, every argument they had, every conversation they had that it was tearing him apart to know Deidara wanted to be with his Hachiro disguise.

She could no longer just sit there and let it all go to waste: Sasori was either going to win Deidara over as being himself or reveal his true self as Hachiro.

He looked at her with that same calm look he always wore on his perfect face, yet she could see it in his eyes her words were taking its effect on him.

"I'll try to do both. That way he won't…hate me so much when he does find out." he told her, mostly just to get her to calm down about this. He knew even though he said he would do it, Konan would be watching to make sure he was keeping his word on it. Basically, he was literally going to try to win over Deidara as himself and reveal himself to Deidara as Hachiro. All at once. This was going to be easier said than done.

"I'm glad to you see you're cooperating on this one.. I'll be watching you to make you don't bullshit on this one, got it?" she slightly threatened him. He nodded, then stood up and went over to the door, about to exit it.

"Where are you going?" she asked him with an eyebrow raised.

Sasori was silent for a few moments before coming up with this answer to her question, "I am going to take care of some unattended business. I will be back before tomorrow morning, I assure you, but I just need to attend to this matter right away."

Amber eyes stared at him in suspicion. Konan knew this had to be something pretty damn important in order to make him come up with such an eloquent excuse. "It's something to do with your blonde, isn't it?"

"How on earth did you know?"

"Simple guess."

The puppet master sighed. This was going to be happening at one point or another..

"You want to come along with me, don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah I do! Whose ass are you gonna kick? Akihiko or Kazuhiko?" she sounded too excited over it for Sasori's liking, but it did not matter now.

"I'm not going after them, I'm going after someone else. Someone whom my blonde never told me he knew and how he knew them till today." Sasori tried to tell this to her without getting too pissed off. When he thought about that filthy Uchiha kissing and borderline stalking _his _blonde, it made him want to shed some blood.

The blunette gave a small frown at first. Sasori had told her all about Akihiko and Kazuhiko when Deidara would not open up to anyone about it. She wanted to see him rip those two bastards to shreds. But fate was cruel, so he was going to off someone else instead.

"Who is it?" she wondered aloud.

The redhead looked at her with pure, murderous hate in his eyes as he spoke out the person's filthy name, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Amber eyes widened as a gasp escaped her delicately soft lips. Itachi's little brother was the one Sasori wanted to kill off so badly? This couldn't be right! It couldn't be!

"Are you sure it's him?" Konan said breathlessly; still too stunned over what she was hearing. Wasn't Sasuke dating that Naruto kid Itachi hated with a passion?

"He told me it was him. That Uchiha wretch had the nerve to kiss my blonde and borderline stalk him.. I think that sums up why he deserves to die." he responded coolly even though he knew Konan would pick up on the venomous undertone to his words.

She was silent for a few moments. It seemed like forever when she finally spoke, "I still want to come along with you."

He smirked and told her, "Sure you can come along, but I'm telling you this right now, I will not go easy on this kid."

"Fine with me."

"Perfect, let's go. I still have to teach that little thug a lesson about what's his and what's mine." he said as he left the room with the amber eyed woman. The moment they went outside and walked a bit into the forest, they saw something that made Sasori see red.

'That fucking little bastard prick! Now he'll die a longer, more painful death than anyone I've killed before ever did!' he thought in a murderous wrath at the sight before him.

Sasuke, that filthy Uchiha, was speaking to _his _blonde and standing too close to _his _blonde for his own comfort.

"Brat! Why are you talking to him?" he demanded in a calm voice as he angrily approached them.

"Sasori-no-danna, I got it under control, un." the blonde told the man in a low voice.

"Deidara, who is this?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to the seething redhead standing next to the blonde artist.

"I'm Akasuna Sasori, you pathetic little pest." he told the young Uchiha with the anger showing in his voice this time, "Why are you talking to my blonde?"

Deidara stared at him wide-eyed and mouth opened in shock.

"DANNA!" the artist shouted, "I have this under control, un!"

"Deidara, please step away from him right now." the redhead growled at the blonde lowly.

"Danna, he came here to tell me he's leaving me alone now, un! He came here to tell me he worked things out with that Naruto kid and they're back together!" Deidara explained to his partner as a blush of embarrassment conquered his cheeks.

"Deidara, what part of never trust a stalker didn't you ever get? Did you even learn that growing up?" the redhead seethed. He did not like the way his blonde was not obeying him right now.

"But danna! He's-"

Sasori cut him off by grabbing his wrist and forcing him away from Sasuke, "Listen brat, I'm doing this to protect you."

"DANNA!" the blonde shouted yet again, "He's not doing anything wrong!"

Too late for Sasori to hear that one. He tackled the raven and was now punching him on any spot he could get his fists on.

"KONAN! Get him to stop!" the artist begged the blunette. Unlike Deidara, she found this to be amusing, so she did nothing except watch it go down. Sasori then had a kunai too close to Sasuke's throat for comfort.

"Listen up you pitiful thug, if you ever so much as dare look at my blonde without my consent, then you will wind up on a missing person list and they will fucking find you half alive, half dead. If you so much as kiss my blonde ever again, then expect to be fed to Zetsu alive. Do you understand me?" Sasori growled at the younger Uchiha with a blood thirsty undertone to his voice.

Sasuke nodded, then told him, "I only…came here to tell Deidara I got back together with Naruto and that I was sorry for the way I behaved towards him."

Sasori could see no deception in his coal eyes, not even a hint. He then got off the Uchiha and told him in a calm, relaxed tone, "Well then Sasuke, congratulations. I am happy for you and your lover. Best of the luck to you both."

Sasuke stared at him untrustingly, then told Deidara, "Goodbye Dei."

"Goodbye asshole, un." Deidara replied bitterly.

With that being said and done, Sasuke was gone and Deidara was pissed.

"Danna, I told you I had it under control, un. What you did was uncalled for and unnecessary. I can defend myself you know! I'm not weak." the blonde artist said to the redhead angrily.

"Brat, I couldn't help it if I sort of went out of control.. I don't really care for the Uchihas either and you know that." the redhead attempted to justify what he did.

"But danna, I'm not weak! I told you I had it under control and you still went ballistic on him. I can take care of myself, danna, I've been doing it ever since I left my village." the blonde told him snappily. He then turned around and left the blunette there with the redhead who pissed him off so much.

"Wow.. He's really pissed right now." Konan stated the obvious to break the awkward silence.

Sasori huffed. He knew his blonde too well, "He's pissed now, he'll get over it either in a few days or when we're on a mission."

Konan looked at him in shock, "You know there's a chance he won't, right? What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll do that thing you and Pein do.. What's it called, again?" the redhead asked, not really feeling all that sorry for what he did and said to Sasuke.

"Sitting down and talking things out." she answered not too shocked he didn't really know. He was not good with people or relationships in general.

"Yeah that.. Not too hard right?"

"No, not at all."

After this was said between the two, they walked back to the hideout in silence. Sasori was mentally preparing himself for whatever treatment he had to tolerate from Deidara for the next few days. Konan was preparing to watch Sasori attempt to work this little cat fight out with Deidara.

(Author's Note: Sorry if I did not update yesterday, I was not feeling too great. Okay, so for the Sasuke fans, I did not make this because I hate Sasuke. I did it mostly to have sort of a moment in the next chapter where Deidara and Sasori will actually have to talk to each other instead of them avoiding it. Also, it will make a perfect setting for another secret from Deidara to be revealed and another reaction from Sasori that will be either be more civilized or more ballistic than what he did. Anyways, this was NOT made because I hate Sasuke; it was made for the sake of going deeper into Sasori and Deidara's relationship in the future chapters. Also.. I could not resist writing Konan again. It was just too much fun. I am thinking of writing another story, maybe a SasuNaru or something with Hinata.. Have not deicided yet. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reads this, thank you to those who added this story to their favorites, thank you for those who are subscribed to it, and thank you for those who get alerts on it! I hope I'm not disappointing anyone here. Thank you jisko2jisko for your review! It would have been an awkward lol moment if he did hear it, but poor Sasori wouldn't have been ready to say it to him, though. He'll probably go mad before risking his chances of making Deidara hate him. Thank you Pinkyni21 for your review; I never noticed the hilarity in Itachi's line that you pointed out, but reading back over, I now see it! I do feel bad for Sasori because he did fall for Deidara over the course of three years and has kept in touch with him, unlike Akihiko. Maybe it's just me, but he is doing more without being so..braggy about it. Thank you Akatsuki Host Club for your review! I'm glad your brothers and two of your sisters like this story, at least I'm doing something right. Thank you for telling me that I have a great talent for writing, maybe I'm too perfectionist, or maybe I'm too hard on myself on things.. Anyways thank you for the review and your compliments. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will enjoy the next, it will be a good one.. :) )


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Deidara was still pissed at Sasori. He hadn't talked to the puppet master for two days, but has been writing Hachiro for the last two days. Sasori was still convinced, though, that once they were on a mission together his blonde bombshell would talk to him again. He hoped he would at this point.

'So say if I did take things a bit too far, then so what? At least I protected my blonde from something truly evil.. True, I didn't save him from Kazuhiko or Akihiko, but I still protected him nonetheless.' he convinced himself again, this time fully believing himself on this matter.

Sasuke was something truly evil if he did feel the need to borderline stalk his blonde. In his mind, this made the whole issue of 'taking-things-too-far' not really an issue, but more of a 'I-saved-his-life-and-he-isn't-grateful-for-it' matter.

'This still makes more sense than Hidan logic.' Sasori kept telling himself over and over again. Why was he justifying what he did two days ago? Simple, today he was going to talk to his blonde and sort this whole matter out. It seems stupid to do but he knows it needs to be done. If they don't settle it out now, then it will effect any mission they could be sent on. Whatever happened to waiting till they're sent on a mission? This answer should be obvious: Sasori hates waiting, especially when it comes down to his blonde.

"Brat, we need to talk." he bluntly told the blonde bomber as he was working on a small clay figurine.

"Not now, un.." the eighteen year old replied; too fixated on the clay figurine to do anything about it really.

Sasori took a deep, angry breath, "Brat! I said we need to talk and we need to talk now!"

"What, un!" Deidara shouted back in response.

The puppet master looked him up and down. He could tell the younger man was annoyed and pissed at him, but this needed to be done. They needed to move on with this.

"Brat, you have been ignoring me for the past two days.. I want you to know this right now: I was _only _protecting you when that stalker got too close." the redhead told the blonde, "Also, you should be grateful that I even bothered to step in and save you. He could have killed you had I not stepped in and stopped him. I never save anyone, brat, unless if they're worthy of me to save. Be grateful I even did it."

Deidara gave him a stunned and angry look. 'Saving my life? Is he bullshitting me with this! I should be grateful he cared enough to protect me? Where the fuck does this self-absorbed prick get this shit from, un!' Deidara thought angrily.

He then replied with a calm voice with an angry undertone to it, "Danna, I'm not that fucking weak. In case if you haven't heard, I have killed many people and destroyed enough towns and villages to make me a dangerous S-ranked criminal before even joining Akatsuki, un. Also, the fact that you're _this _self-absorbed as to think I need you to save me from Sasuke, even though I kicked his ass loads of times before, is pathetic. I'm not being ungrateful, danna, I'm pissed because you think of me as being so fucking weak that I can't even defend myself from someone weaker than me."

How was Sasori supposed to respond to this without blowing his Hachiro cover? Was he just supposed to say, 'Hey I'm really Hachiro, and I've been the one writing to you for the past three years. I'm too head over heels for you to even let another man talk to you'? Yeah because that would totally work and not make things awkward!

"I was not referring to you as weak, brat-" the redhead started to once again explain himself.

"But you still took control over a situation I had complete control over despite me telling you this, un." the blonde cut him off, tired of hearing the excuses.

"Deidara, can I help it if I'm a fucking puppeteer and like to have control over things?" Sasori asked a bit irritatingly.

"So you're a control freak, you could've controlled yourself better." Deidara pointed out to his partner.

"Brat I couldn't have!" he shouted over the blonde. Things went silent as the argument stopped. Deidara was shocked; Sasori admitting he can't do something? This would mean the apocalypse is nigh. Or Jashin could really, truly exist.

Moments of silence passed as Deidara stared his visible sapphire eye into Sasori's deep golden brown. He then asked the redhead softly, "Why couldn't you?"

Lucky for him, the puppeteer knew what he was asking about, "Because brat.." he wanted to admit things right now, but this response would have to suffice, "I don't want to lose a partner I can tolerate."

Deidara's beautiful sapphire eye, which was once deepened with rage, was now softened and he asked yet again, "I'm…am I the best partner you ever had, danna?"

Now, Sasori was not going to be this nice on him. It was not in his natural nature, plus it was something Hachiro would do. Which could more than likely blow his cover.

"Don't flatter yourself; between you and pedo snake, you're just easier to live with." he huffed at his blonde in his natural way instead of the unnatural, complimentary Hachiro way.

Deidara grinned: this was closest to a compliment he would get from the oft cold puppet master he called 'danna'. He walked up to the older man and hugged him quickly.

"Thank you, danna." with that, he freed him from the hug and ran off to god knows where.

Sasori stood there for a moment, confused on what just happened. Then it hit him; his blonde hugged him! His blonde did something for him that he would usually do for Hachiro! Maybe he could steal his blonde's heart from Hachiro by being his natural self? Maybe this was not as impossible as it seemed?

Even if it meant nothing to Deidara, even if it didn't mean he was any closer to stealing him from Hachiro, all that mattered was his blonde did something for him he only does for Hachiro!

He walked back over to his room and began to work on a new poison for a weapon. The ecstatic feeling he had from being hugged by his blonde made it only easier to work on it for some reason. He had no clue why, it just did. 'He hugged _me-_not Hachiro. That's all that matters.' the redhead thought to himself with a small, barely there smile on his face.

When he was done a few hours later (this particular poison had been very difficult to make), his blonde entered the room and he was pissed off at something. Sasori knew it was best at moments like these to ignore it. Deidara did not like talking about what pissed him off when he was pissed. So he left his blonde on his bed to some much needed silence.

Thirty minutes had passed when Deidara finally chose to speak.

"Danna, leader-sama told me he wants to send us on a mission to Iwa to assassinate Kazuhiko, un." he informed the redhead casually.

"Really? When was he planning on telling me about this?" the redhead asked the blonde in curiosity. It seemed strange of Pein to not tell him about a mission this important.

"Soon, he'll call you into his office soon.. He'll call us both in and explain what's going down."

This still did not seem to be the reason why the blonde bomber would be pissed, but he decided it was best to leave it till later after their meeting with Pein.

"Nagato wants to see you two right now." Konan told them from their doorway.

They both got up from where they were sitting and went off to Pein's office. When they entered, the copper haired man with exotic piercing on his face told them in a monotonous voice, "I want you two to go into Iwa and assassinate Kazuhiko. He has been attempting to send espionages into the Akatsuki for the sole purpose of kidnapping Deidara as well as obtaining information on where we're located so he can send ANBU to terminate us."

Sasori let out a chuckle. If only the foolish prince knew he could not terminate them with just ANBU! That was just so predictably pathetic of him! Hell, he didn't even have to guess the reasoning why behind his wanting the Akatsuki terminated.

"Let me guess; he wants the Akatsuki terminated because he's enraged that I was forced to join, un." Deidara stated simply.

Pein nodded, then proceeded on to say, "Deidara, due to the fact that you grew up in the palace of Iwagakure with the royal family of Iwa, I want you to go on this mission. I also want Sasori to come along with you. I believe he will be needed, considering Tsuchikage Dai does want you to be hanged.."

"I understand." Deidara casually responded to the man with the copper hair and facial piercing.

"Great, you will leave tomorrow at eight AM so you'll get there in time to assassinate the prince. Understand?"

Sasori was secretly enjoying this announcement of their newest mission! Not only did it involve killing off Kazuhiko, it also could mean there would be a chance where he could learn more about his blonde's life.

"Perfectly, leader-sama." the redhead replied coolly.

"You two are dismissed then."

With that being said, they left the room in silence and when they returned to their room, Deidara started ranting.

"I knew that motherfucker would do this to me! Ugh, I should've seen it coming, un! How could I have been so stupid as to think he would just back off! Hell he didn't even back off when he tried to rape me, un.."

The last sentence of his rant caught the redhead's ear in particular. 'That…towhead bastard attempted to rape _my blonde_? Oh now he will die a much more painful death then the one I originally devised for him!' the golden brown eyed man thought in anger.

"Deidara, when did he attempt to rape you?" Sasori asked in his best kind voice. Okay; it was not that kind sounding but it was still kind nonetheless.

Deidara let out a breath as he recalled the incident from three years ago, "It was night, after the parade on Friday.. I had just learned from the seamstress who made my wedding kimono that there was going to be a wedding rehearsal on Saturday, un.. I was pissed at my sensei for not telling me, but at the same time I was very exhausted from the dancing at the celebration. I laid down in my bed and tried to get some sleep. _He _came into my room-I didn't think he would, un.. He told me he was going to fuck me on our honeymoon, but I knew he would do it on our wedding night." he stopped speaking for a while, the events that happened all coming back into his mind and making him enraged yet again.

"He came into my room, when I trying to get some sleep, un.. He got on top of me, pinned me down, and began kissing me.. He kept telling me I belonged to him and not Hachiro, un. I got mad and began to scream for him to get off me, but no one did anything. Not the guards outside my door or anyone, un. I tried to fight him off; I kicked him, bit him, clawed him.. He just wouldn't stop, un. T-Then.." Deidara was now having a hard time telling the redhead this. He knew his partner was probably mocking him mentally and degrading him as weaker than a infant now.

Despite thinking this, he continued on, "He took off his shirt and pants, leaving himself only in his boxers.. He took off my shirt, then when he attempted to take my pants off, I screamed, un. I screamed for Akihiko, the kind prince, to come and get him off. I had no other choice at that point; I didn't want my first time to be with him, un! Akihiko came in with his guards and had them take him off of me. They took him off of me and he was gone out of my room.."

Sasori was silent. Silently seething with blood lust. He needed to make the prince suffer for what did to his blonde! How dare he take an advantage of a tired, almost asleep fifteen year old child? What kind of sick, perverted bastard does that! It almost seemed too perverted to be real, but judging by the look in Deidara's eyes, he knew he was telling the truth.

Okay, so he was _not _happy to hear about the bottle redhead saving his blonde. Yet if he hadn't then Deidara would have lost his final virginity to the narcissistic, art hating bastard Kazuhiko.

"You think I'm weak, don't you, un?" Deidara's question snapped him out of the silence. He was stunned with what he was hearing.

"Brat, you're not weak and don't you ever for one second dare think I view you as weak for anything like that happening to you." the redhead stated strongly, "I would never blame you for being raped or even view you as weak for it. You're not weak brat. I will never view you as such over something as violating, disgusting, and repulsive as that."

Deidara gave him a weak smile, then said, "I didn't succeed in killing him though.. I only killed everyone else but him.. He's still stronger-"

Sasori grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him so close to himself that there was only an inch of space between the two, "He's not stronger, brat. He's more lucky. I understand you're still pissed at yourself for not killing him after that happened, but just because the bomb wasn't big enough to kill everyone there does not mean you are not weaker than him. Listen. Once we get there, we will take him out for good. Got it?"

Deidara nodded, "Yes, un."

"Great, now get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." he told the blonde as he let him go. Deidara nodded again, then went off to shower and get ready for some much-needed sleep.

Sasori was still fuming mad. Not only did this attempted rape have a large impact on Deidara, it also gave another reason as to why he needed to kill Kazuhiko for himself. He could not and will not let the towhead thug get away with attempting to rape his blonde! No way in hell would that happen.

He was not letting the prince slide by this time; he was going to die.

(Author's Note: Yes! Chapter 14 will be the return of Kazuhiko! I'm sorry but I just had to do it. I missed writing the story without him. Besides, you can't have it without the narcissist himself.. But I'm telling you this right now, he will NOT die in chapter 14. Just wanting to make that clear. I will not say what shall Kazuhiko's fate be.. All I can tell you is it will be epic. Also, do expect a twist. It will be great, that's all I can say. Anyways, thank you to those who subscribe to this story, get alerts on it, or favorite it. Thank you to everyone or anyone who reads it! I hope you're enjoying it so far. Thank you to Pinkyni21 for your review; I do it think it would be fun to write a stalker Sasuke, but I only had him in the last chapter so Deidara and Sasori could have that one intimate moment of the hug. Thank you jisko2jisko for your review, I'm glad I did not offend or make at least one person mad! I only wrote Sasuke in their just to get this chapter out there, because I think it was important for Sasori and Deidara to have that moment of progression in their relationship. Anywho, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) )


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eight in the morning and Deidara is all ready now. Not only is he too ecstatic over this mission, he's also ready to prove to his partner he is strong! Which makes zero to no sense at all considering Sasori told him he does not view him as weak, but Deidara is not a normal person so he was not really convinced his danna viewed him as strong.

"Danna, come on let's go already! I want to kill that bastard, un!" he yelled for the older man, getting a bit impatient as his partner added the final ingredient to the poison he had gotten done perfecting.

"Brat, shut up! I just got done making this poison." the redhead snapped at his blonde.

Deidara let out a groan as he flopped back down on his bed. "Danna, I wanna leave now!" the blonde whined out to his partner.

Sasori rolled his deep golden brown eyes; normally this would have made him laugh considering Deidara does sometimes go off on him on being impatient. Yet, not today.

"If you're so fucking insistent, then tell me this: do you have enough clay packed for this mission? Do you have at least one kunai on you?" it seemed strange of him to ask these things, but he had to. Sometimes Deidara got too confident in his 'art' and would literally go without any other weapon on him.

"I do have enough clay and I don't need a kunai for this mission, un." the sapphire eyed man confidently told the skeptical man.

"Brat, bring one." the concerned redhead commanded the young blonde. He did not want Deidara to run out of clay and have no other way to fight for himself.

"No, I don't need one." he defiantly responded.

Sasori was doing everything to prevent himself from shouting at his blonde. Not only was he being disobedient to the puppet master, he also had the nerve to tell him no. No one does that to Sasori of the Red Sand.

He did not want to resort to this measure…okay he actually did for a long time now. Using his chakra strings on the disobedient younger 'artist', he made Deidara grab a kunai. "DANNA!" the blonde shouted. He was officially pissed at the puppet master for doing what he did just now.

"Brat, if you're going to get killed, it better be over something better than not having a fucking kunai on you." the crimson haired man then removed his chakra strings off the blonde, "Oh and brat, no one says no to me. Got it?"

"Whatever danna, un. It's not like you own me.."

Oh how Sasori wanted to get rid of that rebellious attitude! It was the only problem he had with his blonde: minus the rebellion he'd have the perfect personality. It was something he was going to have to learn live with for now till the day he makes the blonde bomber his.

"Deidara, Sasori you two need to head outside right now." Konan told them from the doorway in a casual manner.

"Fine." the redhead muttered angrily. She just had to come in when he was about to teach the blonde all about him and rebellion.

"Finally!" Deidara spoke out a bit impatiently. All he wanted to do was leave and not come back till he had Kazuhiko's head on either a silver platter or a stake. Sasori sent a glare towards his blonde and they followed the blue haired woman outside their room and out of the Akatsuki hideout. What Sasori saw nearly made him go mad.. Pein was standing outside the hideout with that Uchiha thug, Sasuke.

'Didn't he learn not to come near my blonde?' he thought bitterly as the copper haired man began to speak to them.

"Deidara, I'm sure you know Sasuke Uchiha.." Pein began as he noted the venomous look in Deidara's visible blue eye, "He was borderline stalking you for these past few years for two reasons: one, because he was hired by Kazuhiko to do so, and two, because he had a strange, creeper crush on you."

That was Pein's sense of humor: mock someone's situation as they're going through it.

"KAZUHIKO HIRED YOU!" Deidara shrieked as he almost pounced on the younger Uchiha; ready to stab his throat out and gut him.

"Dei, he did hire me, but I quit reporting back to him after two months of knowing you because I thought I loved you." Pein was chuckling as Sasuke explained himself. This was too good to be true.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" the blonde shouted as he ran over to stab the young raven, but was held back by Konan and Sasori.

"Deidara, calm down. Sasuke does not work for him anymore. He's going to be leading you two to the village where Kazuhiko is staying at. He has managed to convince the prince that he has kidnapped you and is bringing you over to him. Now, I don't want any horridly disfigured bodies being found anywhere unless it's of Kazuhiko. Got it?" the rinnegan eyed man told the enraged blonde in a firm voice.

Deidara gave out a reluctant sigh as he nodded. "Got it, leader-sama."

"Great, now leave before it's too late. You wouldn't want to miss Kazuhiko.." Pein commanded them with a slight crack at Deidara's predicament.

Sasori had to hold back a chuckle as he left with his blonde. Not only was Deidara's reaction to this whole Sasuke thing hilarious, he also thought it was pretty…funny just to see his blonde get so worked up over something like this. Maybe it's because when Deidara does get mad, he never really acts like that. He usually yells a little and lets it go. This time, though, he really went full out. Maybe he was strange like Deidara after all. Maybe.

As they were being lead by Sasuke to god knows where, Sasuke broke the silence, "Deidara, Kazuhiko refuses to believe you tried to kill him. He also refuses to believe you don't love him.. He's convinced you love him and want to marry him."

Sasori, once again, had to hold back his anger as the raven haired teen spoke about the narcissist. 'Fucking towhead touches my blonde one more time, he's going to be wishing for a fast death..' those murderous thoughts once again began taking place in his head all over the mentioining of the narcissist.

"I see.. How about Akihiko? I want to know…" the blonde began but stopped. He couldn't let Sasori of all people know about his crush on Akihiko. He would mock the blonde and call him weak! Hell, he probably did that mentally last night when he was telling him about what the art-hating narcissist did!

"What do you want to know, brat?" Sasori tried to keep his voice calm and in a monotone. Yet when Deidara brought up that bottle redhead it only served no good; he still wanted that bottle redhead bastard dead. Especially since he seems to be his main competion for his blonde's heart.

Deidara was confused. Why would Sasori, of all people, care about his feelings and thoughts towards Akihiko?

"Why do you care, un?" he countered back to the redhead puppet master. Why does he care? He has no reason to! This just makes no sense to him.

"I care because I don't want your feelings to get in the way of this mission. Now, tell me brat, what do you want to know?" the clever puppet master replied. If he had said anything else, his Hachiro cover would have been blown and Deidara would have hated him for life. 'Why does he want to still see that disgusting, vile bottle redhead? He's so fucking fake..' the crimson haired man thought bitterly.

"We are not assigned to assassinate Akihiko! We're assigned to assassinate Kazuhiko." the sapphired eyed man pointed out.

Sasori mentally groaned. This was not going to be easy.

"Brat, tell me." the golden brown eyed man growled in a low voice.

"No, un." the blonde stubbornly refused. He was not to going to tell Sasori about his feelings for Akihiko. He couldn't, Sasori would mock him and call him weak.

"Deidara, Akihiko has told me to keep an eye on you.. That's why I was following you on every job; he wanted me to make sure you were safe and sound. He still loves you.. He told me to give you these notes to you back before you joined the Akatsuki, I never did back then because I was too afraid of losing you to him." the raven haired Uchiha then gave the blonde a small bag of notes.

"Akihiko, un.." Deidara whispered out. A small smile graced his lips, thoughts of the neon redhead soon filling his mind, including the last night they spent together.. The night he saved him from Kazuhiko. The night he said 'I love you' to the blonde artist.

Sasori was now filled with this feeling called 'jealousy'. Now, he would never call it jealousy, he would only refer to it as 'a possessive need'. Why do all of this? Because he was too proud to admit he was jealous over that neon redhead and the obvious feelings Deidara had for him.

"Brat, we don't have time for this!" he snarled at his blonde who was currently obsessing over another man: a fake redhead to top it off.

"I know, but I haven't heard from him in years, danna! He was my first crush and I was wanting him to be the one I had my first kiss with.. It was going to be a dream come true, but it never happened because of Kazuhiko!" Deidara began to rant as the thought of Kazuhiko once again entered his head.

Sasori sighed. There was no point in trying to talk to his blonde about the bottle redhead bastard right now. He might as well…wait till they get to the village where they will be staying the night. The crimson haired man shuttered in disgust at the word.

'He won't talk about it in front of the Uchiha.. So I might as well fucking wait till we get to the village and ask him more about it there..' his reluctant thought came out in his mind as they walked on in silence. How he hated the thought of waiting, but it had to be done. Deidara hated Sasuke too much to tell the puppet master what he wants to know. Besides, it could be worth the wait.. That's what he tells himself, at least.

It was midnight when they entered the village and checked into an inn. The night after this one passed, they were going to meet up with Prince Kazuhiko and assassinate him. Now, it may have seemed simple, but they were not sure whether or not the prince of Iwa would have ANBU or other security on him. In Sasori's mind, now was the perfect time to seek his vengance on the one who spat on him (twice!), the one who attacked his blonde in the shower, and the one who deemed all forms of art to be worthless.

This did not matter at the present time. No, what mattered was finding out why his blonde was asking about that bottle redhead he called 'Akihiko'. Deidara had just come out of the shower and was dressed in some black pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt when Sasori felt the need to ask about his 'crush'.

"Brat, what did you want to know about Akihiko?" better blunt than subtle at this point, the redhead thought.

"Danna, it's none of your business. You only want to know so you can call me weak or mock me for being weak, un." the blonde told the redhead; why was he so damn curious about Deidara's love life?

Sasori bit his lip. He was going to try the nice way of talking to his blonde. Which was going to be near impossible, but he was willing to try. "Deidara, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't view you as weak nor can I mock you over being weak because you are not weak. I'm just curious, brat. I, like everyone else, was not so lucky as you were to be raised in a palace. I can't help it if I get a little curious about palace life."

Deidara thought for a moment, then sighed. 'There's no use in avoiding this any longer..'

"Danna, on the night Akihiko saved me from being...raped by Kazuhiko, he stayed in my bed with me and held me close. I didn't hold him back because of a promise I made to a friend of mine, un. Anyways, we laid there and then he kissed me.. It was the happiest moment of my life! My life long crush kissed me! It was on the lips too, and then he told me he loved me. It may sound stupid to you, danna, but it felt great to hear him say it. I just wanted to know if he even still thought of me or not.. If he still loved me, un." the young artist explained to the now stunned puppeteer.

'Kissed him? That disgusting bottle redhead kissed my blonde even though I told him not to!' he thought first in rage, then another thought entered his head, one that made him smile, 'Now I have a legitimate reason to kill him! This is perfect.'

"Oh, it's not stupid to me at all, brat. I'm amazed you fell so hard for him.. You just never seemed like the type." the sneaky redhead responded to the blonde's confession. All the while, he had hidden his rage towards the prince perfectly. He could not let Deidara know that he was intending to kill the bottle redhead! It would be too much of a risk..

"I know I don't but it's hard not to fall for someone as good as Akihiko.." the redhead from Suna was almost visibly twitching.

'GOOD! I'm more attractive than that bottle redhead and his fake green eyes.' Sasori thought in anger. He was not impressed with the bottle redhead and his little attempt to steal his blonde with pathetic little love letters. It was all just pitiful and worthless in his eyes.

"I can only imagine." he said in a sickly sweet tone. 'Fucking bottle redhead-he is going to suffer a hard death. No one breaks a promise they make to me. No one.'

"Oh my god! Danna, he sent me a recent picture of him in the last letter he gave to Sasuke!" the blonde yelled out excitedly. Sasori could feel the disgust working up it's way into his mind and heart, slowly eating his sanity away. Deidara showed him the picture and Sasori was still not impressed.

Akihiko still had his true green eyes and (fake) neon red hair, yet he was far more tanned and his hair was down to the bottom of his neck. Also he seemed a bit more toned now than what he was three years ago.

Sasori nearly spat on the fucking picture. No way in hell was this guy more attractive than him! No way! Deidara would have to be blind to choose that bottle redhead over him! This picture brought up a question he needed to ask the blonde..

"So brat, who do you find more attractive; that obviously bottle redhead or me?"

Deidara was blushing furiously. His partner just asked him if he found him more attractive than Akihiko! It was awkward and seemed, well, wrong. It's his partner for fucks sake! How is he supposed to answer this?

"U-Um.. Danna.. You're my partner, I can't say. It's too awkward.." Deidara stuttered out. It was just too much for him. All of it was.

"Deidara, just be honest, whose more attractive to you; him or me?" Sasori attempted to sound sweet. Attempted to anyways.

Deidara was uneasy before saying quietly, "You, danna."

Sasori was skeptical of this answer. He wanted to know if his blonde was just saying this to please him or not.

"You sure, brat? You're not lying to me or anything?" the redhead asked as he moved closer to the blonde so he could look him in his eye.

"Danna why do you think it was awkward for me to say it to you?" the young bomber pointed out. "Who can't find you attractive, danna? You've got perfect looks.."

Just by the blush on his face and the look in his sapphire eye, Sasori could tell the blonde was not lying to him.

"Great, I was just wanting to make sure you weren't lying to me or anything on this matter.."

"But I would date Akhiko before you."

This would set off a long debate between the two for the next hour. Meanwhile, in another inn across town, Prince Kazuhiko Iwa was staying there for two nights. He was grinning to himself as he saw a little magazine on the table that was all about him and his life. Most socialites of Iwa are more private, conservative people.. Not Kazuhiko. No, he wanted to have the constant media attention on him. He wanted the magazines to post up everything about him. He wanted everyone to know his name and who he was. He wanted to have all the limelight, all the time.

His white hair was now a bit shorter; he cut it into a medium length, messy style. One could have said it easily resembled the cut of Kazekage Gaara's hair, yet Kazuhiko viewed himself as too much of a 'trendsetter' to really accept the fact that his haircut was a direct rip-off of the Kazekage.

Now that his worthless grandfather was dead, he got more attention than ever as everyone wanted to interview him, everyone wanted to know him, and in his mind, everyone wanted to be him. Now, as self-obsessive as this sounds, Kazuhiko does care about one other person and one other person only. The blonde bomber who tried to kill him those three years ago.

"Deidara.." he mumbled the blonde's name under his breath. Not only was Deidara of age now, there was a chance he was more attractive now than what he was back then.

The towhead glanced around his room casually before reading the magazine all about himself. Kazuhiko smiled as he looked at the pictures of himself and thought, 'Won't it be great when I convince Dai to let Deidara live in the palace and marry me? Won't it be great when I can have my beautiful little blonde be my beautiful little spouse, pleasing me and keeping me at the top of the gossip?'

"Prince Kazuhiko, we have word that someone is here to negotiate with you about giving you Deidara!" came a call from a guard.

Kazuhiko practically jumped out his bed as he ran over to the guard and demanded an answer with a, "You're lying, you lower life form! You have to be! My beautiful blonde angel cannot be ready to leave by tonight! Who is this person who is guaranteeing such a thing? Why are these lower life forms allowed to tease the delicate, superior minds of someone who is a higher life form in this manner? Answer me, you worthless insect!"

The guard mentally snarled at the prince. Not only did he despise the prince's behavior towards him and everyone else less fortunate than him, he also wished that the rumors spread by Tsuchikage Dai were true. He wished Deidara had tried to kill Kazuhiko. Hell, if anyone did, he'd be more than happy to help even if he wound up being put in the dungeon! Just as long as Kazuhiko was gone for good, that's all that mattered.

"A man who worked for you before is offering to give you Deidara, yet he wants what you stole from him back." the guard told him bluntly; ignoring all the insults the towhead hurled at him.

"Oh, really, huh? Well, we'll see if the pathetic lower life form can even follow through with his word. If he wants his item back, he will have to give me what I want first.." the smirk on the prince's face grew, a plot already forming in his sick, twisted mind.

'Deidara, you will be mine..'

(Author's Note: It's the epic return of Kazuhiko and my, how his narcissism has grown! Believe it or not, it was really fun for me to write in Kazuhiko at this point. It just felt..perfect for some reason. I'm not giving out any hints on chapter 15. All I can say about it is it will be fun for me to write. Yes, so you will have to wait and see. Also, Akihiko will be making his return into the story as well very soon. Just wait and see; he'll be back.. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reads this story, thank you to everyone who has a story alert for it, thank you for everyone who is subscribed to it, and thank you to everyone who favorites it. Thank you to Pinkyni21 for your review; I loved writing out the hug part, it was short, sweet, and strangely cute. In my mind it was anyways.. Don't worry, I'll do my best to keep up the good work! Thank you to jisko2jisko for your review, I think it's safe to say everyone wants to kill Kazuhiko. That's why I'm planning for his death to the most epic! I want it to be a perfectly well-suited bad karma for all the things he has done! As for who will kill him, I won't give that away. Sorry, but I want it to be a surprise. Thank you to Akatsuki Host Club for your review; it's okay if you couldn't get to the computer! I understand, I have those days as well and I'm glad you liked my stalker Sasuke. I always pictured him to be the type who would love a girl who could kick his ass and totally hate his guts for some reason. It's okay if you want to kiss me, I don't mind. I'm glad your brothers and sisters love this story so much, and I'm glad I could get you to feel the emotion in the last chapter.. That's what I was aiming for, because even though Deidara is not a normal person, it doesn't mean he was not any less traumatized by what happened. I don't know, I just felt the need to point that out. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this story and keeps on enjoying it! :) )


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Why would you date that bottle redhead before me?" Sasori was glad that Deidara did see he was more attractive than Akihiko.. It was a reassuring fact of his not-so-there sanity. Yet, hearing he would date Akihiko before him? Now that was a slap to the face!

"Because I've known Akihiko longer, and danna, he appreciates my art! He's always loved the things I made for him and anyone else.." Deidara told him casually, almost as if the answer should be obvious to his partner. In his eyes it should.

"Appreciates your 'art'? Brat what you do with clay is not art, how many times do I have to tell you this?" the redhead groaned at the very thought of his blonde's so-called 'art'.

"Danna, it is too art! Akihiko appreciates it and he's also nicer than you, un." the blonde shot back at the man who dared questioned his art.

"Nicer than me? Deidara, I have been nice to you! Well, by the technical definition of nice, I am nice!" the golden brown eyed man countered. True, he was not the usual nice, but in his point of view, he had been very nice to Deidara.

"Danna remember the first thing you said to me when we got back to the hideout, the day I was forced to join the Akatsuki?"

'Great. Throw that in my face again..' the puppet master thought in annoyance as the memory came back to him. Definitely not his most shining moment in front of his blonde.. If of anything, it probably made him hate him for a while there.

"Oh yeah, you should! You were the one who told me, 'Go away brat and don't bother me.' Or the one I kept hearing the most, 'Brat, I don't know what leader-sama was on when he recruited you'. Does that still count as nice danna, un?"

Okay that was not his best moment to be honest. Still, that did not make the bottle redhead better than him!

"For fucks sake, I was just giving you constructive criticism back then.." the redhead replied in a low voice.

"Danna, I do think you're more attractive than Akihiko. Just because I think that does not mean I would date you before him. I've known him longer and if I did date you, I think you would take me for granted." his blonde told him in his honest opinion.

Now Sasori was truly offended. Not only did his blonde think of him to be less nice than Akihiko, he also thought he would take him for granted! 'What kind of asshole does he think I am?' he thought angrily.

He was silent for a second before coming up with the best thing to say to this.

"Listen brat, I know I'm not the…nicest person alive nor am I the most kind nor patient.. Basically a lot of the so-called 'good things'." he then walked up closer to his blonde as he continued on, "But if we did date, I would never take you for granted. I maybe hard to live with, but I'm not an asshole. Got it?"

He smirked as his blonde nodded and said, "Yes danna, un."

"Great, now get some sleep brat! It's already one in the morning and we need to be ready for the mission tomorrow." the golden brown eyed man commanded of the blonde.

"Fine danna, un. I'm going to get myself something to eat first, I'm fucking dying of starvation right now." Sasori stared at his small blonde partner like as if he had said he was sleeping with Akihiko.

"You didn't eat today, brat?" the redhead growled at him lowly.

"No I didn't, I was too excited for this mission-" he tried to explain to his puppeteer partner, only to be cut off by him.

"Go eat something, damn it! We can't have you being fatigued or feeling weak when we assassinate Kazuhiko!" the crimson haired man yelled at his blonde. It was not out of anger or frustration, but worry. He could not have his blonde pass out because he did not fucking eat something.

"Alright danna, I'll go get myself something to eat! I'll be back when I'm done." the blonde groaned.

"Good to know, brat." with that, Deidara was gone and Sasori was pissed. 'Even after three years, the bottle redhead is still in my way of claiming my blonde as mine. No matter, I'll just get rid of the fucking bastard.'

With that being thought, he began his plan to kill the 'kind prince' Akihiko. No matter what anyone said, this bottle redhead was going down.

As for Deidara, he was going to a café to get himself something to eat. He was starving; he would eat anything at this point. The blonde bomber let out a yawn as he strolled down the street in his black pajama pants and white t-shirt, his hair no longer in the half ponytail it was before. Of course, his nights could never be peaceful..

"Hey baby, move it over here and shake it some more!"

"HEY! HEY BLONDIE COME OVER HERE AND PLAY DOCTOR WITH US!"

"Yo bitch, get over here and suck my dick!"

Yes, the random catcalls from the villagers. Not only did they always annoy him, they constantly pissed him off. Usually, he would have thrown a small bomb or kunai at them.. Yet he had none of the two on him at that moment. So he was forced to ignore the pigs as he walked down the street and towards the café.

"Hey baby, show us your tits!"

At this Deidara snapped at the catcallers.

"I'M A FUCKING GUY, UN!" he shouted at them. 'Great, danna probably heard me..' he thought in slight annoyance. Now he would have to hear the lecture about laying low and not drawing attention to himself. This is exactly what he needed right now, not!

The catcallers then shut their mouths as they noticed the blonde babe had a masculine voice and a too-flat chest to even be a girl. Deidara grinned to himself as they shut up. Personal victory; it was his favorite. 'Maybe Sasori-no-danna would understand.. He gets pissed too when they say crude things like that to me!' he thought again.

The blonde artist was now in the café and he was starving! All he had today was water. He needed some tea with a big bowl of soup or dipping noodles. Either one would do, it would serve to kill his hunger right now.

"Hello sir and welcome to The Moonlite Café. Table for one or two?" asked the waitress as she tied her shoulder length, light brown hair in a ponytail.

"One." he told her as he got a good look at the place. There were paintings on the walls and small sculptures the tables and larger ones near the stage where the band was playing. He could not help but to wonder if this was supposed to be an artsy-type café? If so, then their art, in his opinion, was pathetic.

"Okay, great, there's a table over here by the band." she said with a smile as she lead him over to where the band was playing.

He was soon at his table and looking around the place some more. Mentally, Deidara was laughing at these people who thought these paintings were art. 'They don't know anything about true art, un.' he thought with a chuckle, 'Maybe danna would have liked it here.. He is into the whole eternal art thing..'

The blonde bomber was patiently waiting for the girl to come back to his table when he got the feeling of someone watching him. Flicking his head of honey hair to look behind him, he saw no one there. 'Strange.. Maybe my hunger is getting to me.' the blonde thought as the band continued playing and the so-called art critics were speaking on the subject of the paintings.

"Sir, what do you want to drink?" asked the waitress, making the blonde quickly snap out of his thoughts in surprise.

"I'll have some green tea and to eat, I'll have the dipping noodles." the honey blonde artist told her.

"Okay, I'll be back with your food and drink." she told the artist sweetly. Deidara mentally laughed. If this girl thought she had a chance, she was wrong. He would never date her, besides he preferred redheads over brunettes. "This is one situation where danna and his criticism would win me over instead.." Deidara muttered to himself.

He stood up and went over to the restroom to make sure his untied hair was not tangled like it usually was whenever it was not in the half ponytail. When he entered the restroom, he shivered. That feeling of someone watching him was still there. It almost made him feel sick to his stomach. "Ugh, it's all in my head.. All in my head.. All in my head.." the blue eyed man kept telling himself over and over trying to ignore it. He focused on his long, straight honey blonde hair in an attempt to try to ignore that sickening feeling.

He ran his fingers through it twice, then muttered, "Good enough."

When he got back to his table, he saw his noodles and tea there waiting for him. "Thank god!" the blonde artist almost shouted. Within minutes, the dipping noodles were gone and all that was left was the green tea. He looked over to the band and saw the lead singer eye raping him. Deidara groaned. 'Great another guy who thinks I'm a girl..' the blonde was thinking in annoyance.

He was soon interrupted by the lead singer leaning down and asking, "What's your name, angel?"

"Deidara, you fucking bastard, un." he responded bitterly to the man with the obviously emo hairstyle topped off with the dyed jet black hair with a few streaks of white hair in the fringe.

"Great, angel of mine." he told the young artist as he got back up on stage.

"I need to fucking leave.." the honey blonde groaned out as his face hit the table. In all of his groaning and attempting to ignore the lead singer, he did not notice they started playing a new song. A song with switched up lyrics all dedicated to a special someone.

"_Angel of mine, can I thank you? You have saved me time and time again. Deidara, I must confess, it's you who always gives me strength_.." the lead singer crooned as he began to sing the chorus of the song.

"OH FUCKING HELL! I'M OUT OF HERE, UN!" the now-pissed off blonde shouted. There was nothing more annoying than a lead singer with an ego. He downed his green tea with one big sip, left the money for the meal, and nearly ran out of the café so he would not have to deal with the annoying lead singer.

"Maybe that was the feeling I had all night? The lead singer of the nobody band eye-raping me? Yeah it would make sense.." he said to himself as he let out a yawn. He was starting to feel very worn out and tired.. Yet he kept walking on back to the hotel. "Don't need danna freaking out, un.." he told himself as the urge to just lay down in the street came over him. The honey haired man's feet began to feel heavy, his eyes kept closing on him, and his head felt so heavy right now.

"No, I need to get back to the hotel.. Can't have danna freak out on me.." the eighteen year old tried to motivate himself with this, then it hit him, "Damn it, I've been drugged, un."

He's been hit enough times with the end of Hiruko's tail to know when he's been drugged or poisoned. This time was no different; all he knew was whatever they used on him it had to be strong. 'Not strong enough to stop me now.. I'm almost to the hotel, just one more block and then I can pass out in the lobby, un.' the idea came into his slowly blurring mind as he fought the urge to pass out now..

Meanwhile, it was three in the morning, going on four, and Deidara was still not back yet. Sasori tried to prevent himself from getting impatient, though nothing he could do would allow him to. The moment it hit four in the morning, he had enough of the waiting. He was going to look for his blonde bombshell himself. He walked out of their room and was greeted by Sasuke.

"Sasori, where is Deidara?" the raven haired man asked the calm redhead.

"I don't know, he went out to get something to eat a few hours ago. I'm going to look for the brat. I cannot let him fuck up this mission." he told the raven haired Uchiha.

"Want me to come along?" the young and (in Sasori's eyes) seemingly too eager Uchiha asked.

"No, I can do this alone." Sasori replied as he left Sasuke there in the hall as he continued to make his way out of the building. When he did exit the inn, he began walking down towards the café near the inn. He saw his blonde looking at it when they first arrived in the village and he could not help but to wonder if his blonde bomber went there.

He gracefully strolled inside the little, pathetic artsy café trying not to mock the so-called 'art' on the walls. 'This..is their art! How absurd is that! Look at these horrid paintings, they will not last forever; the colors will dull and fade over time. Also it is too easy to destroy. They can be burned or ripped in two. This is just so horrendous, who the hell thinks this could ever be true art?' the redhead was thinking as he waited for the obviously tired light brown haired waitress to come over.

"Hello sir and welcome to The Moonlite Café. Table for one or two?" she asked as she let out a small yawn, her light brown eyes showing how tired she really was.

"I was wondering miss if you saw my friend come in here earlier by any chance. He has long, straight honey blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Did you see him?" Sasori was not good with relationships, but he was good at being polite and sweet-talking people to get what he wanted. He was a puppet, not an idiot.

"Hmm.. Let me think here.." she began to attempt to remember whether or not she saw a man with long, straight honey blonde hair.

Now Sasori was getting annoyed. This girl was taking too long to remember whether or not she saw his blonde and it was starting to irritate him. After a minute of her attempting to remember, he grabbed out a photo of Deidara and asked in an angry tone, "He looks like this, did you fucking see him?"

"Oh him! He was the hot one with the gorgeous hair and glowing eye! Oh my god, you know him? Can I have his number, please? I want to talk to him again!" she began her little fan-girly squeal of annoying joy.

It took every bit of self control the redhead artist had to restrain himself from strangling this girl. "Yes, him; did you see him? When did he leave?"

"OH FUCK YES I DID! HE'S TOO HOT TO IGNORE!" she screamed then stopped her screaming for a moment to answer the question, "I did see him here. He arrived at one thirty am and left at two o' clock. You could go over to the stage and ask Ryo why he left the way he did. That pig always drives our customers away."

He looked at the direction she pointed to and saw a tall, slender male with pale skin and the average emo guy hairstyle. His dyed jet black hair with the white streaks on the fringe and the seductive look in his grey eyes gave Sasori a negative vibe. He approached the lead singer of the nobody band, anger burning in himself. Sasori knew this person had to see Deidara and probably had something to with his disappearance.

"You, ugly emo one on the stage, we need to talk." the redhead demanded in a loud, strong voice. The lead singer rolled his eyes and flipped his fringe, "I have a name, jackass. It's Ryo."

Sasori growled, "Alright then, Ryo_, _come off of the stage. We need to talk."

Ryo rolled his eyes and got off the stage the moment he finished the song with his band. He approached the seemingly calm redhead, not expecting anything much to happen. The confident brunette was now in front of the redhead. He eyed him up and down. Clearly, this guy was not a threat. Or so Ryo thought..

"Let's take this outside, I'm done for the night and I want to go home when we're done with this chat." the smug singer told the man in front of him, still seeing no danger or threat coming from the man.

Sasori kept himself perfectly calm as he responded with a, "Sure, why not?" Mentally, Sasori was planning a full blown interrogation of the man who got his blonde out of the café. When they were outside, Sasori went into an alleyway that was near by. Ryo silently followed him.

"What did you want to talk about, thug?" Ryo asked when they were in the alleyway.

The golden brown eyed artist glared into the grey eyes of the too-cocky lead singer and began to speak in a low, chilling voice, "Listen you talentless piece of shit, I'm going to make this quick because I'm done with waiting. Did you see a blonde there tonight at the café?"

Ryo was thinking...Sasori's patience had just run out. He slammed the singer against the cold brickwall and held him there by his throat. Using his free hand, he got out the picture of Deidara and showed it to him. "This blonde, you fucking dumbass! Did you see this blonde?"

Ryo smirked, "Aw, the hot one. Yeah I saw him, I saw him from one thirty to two.. He was hot as hell, but a bit stubborn. He threw a huge fit when I dedicated a song to him. His name was Deidara. He was drop dead beautiful."

Sasori's anger arose even higher as he tightened his grip on the lead singer. No one is allowed to talk about his Deidara that way in that sick, perverted tone.

"You had something to do with his disappearance!" the crimson haired man concluded. There was no way in hell this man couldn't have! He had to have done something to Deidara. He just knew it.

"I did nothing to that sexy blonde other than sing him a song, which he hated and walked out of the café over!" the faux raven snarled at the man who only tightened his grip on the faux raven's throat, making him gasp for air.

"Tell me, Ryo." Sasori taunted the once cocky singer, "Or else you won't be going home ever again."

His grip tightened on Ryo and before he knew it, the young singer caved in, "I-I drugged his drink!"

Sasori was about to lose all of his self control. He had an idea on who would do this...he just wanted to make sure it was right.

"Who hired you to do it?" he seethed out of his lips, wanting an answer from the now weakened lead singer, "It was Kazuhiko wasn't it?"

"No! It was not him! It was someone else!"

"Who was it then?"

(Author's Note: And there you go! A cliff-hanger! I hate to you leave you on that one, but this will be interesting to say the least. Anywho, chapter sixteen will be an...interesting one to write. It's going to be a more serious one, yet it I think it will be oddly perfect in a weird way. Oh, and the beginning of the chapter is the talk Deidara and Sasori had while Kazuhiko was in his hotel room. I couldn't include it in the last chapter because of the Kazuhiko bit, but I did include it in here. There I hope I cleared that one up so no one gets confused. All I will say about chapter sixteen is it will mostly be about what happened to Deidara and where he's at. I just feel the need to do this, but thank you to everyone who subscribes to this story, has alerts for it, has it as their favorites, and thank you to everyone who reads it. Thank you to Pinkyni21 for your review, I'm glad you this story is great so far and I do feel pretty bad for Sasori.. It's such a slap in the face. Thank you to Akatsuki Host Club for your review, I cannot wait till Akihiko meets Sasori again, it will be awesome! I'm glad your family likes this story, it's great to hear that they like it. Thank you to jisko2jisko for your review, I also think its obvious that Sasori is more attractive than Akihiko. I mean, this one should not even be a question, it's just a fact. Thank you to DeeaE for your review, I'm you love this story and I hope don't dissapoint. :) )


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Maybe it was the _need _to release all of that negative energy he had obtained from years of hatred towards the royal cousins, Kazuhiko and Akihiko. Maybe it was just for the pure _pleasure_ of knowing the one who drugged his blonde was gone for good. When they found Ryo, his neck had been snapped and his body was disposed of in a dumpster.

As for Deidara? His events from the early morning had been out of the ordinary to say the least. When he woke up, he was in a nice, royal carriage and his head was on a lap of the certain person who had him drugged. Yet the first thing he noticed were his wrists and feet: they were both tied up tightly. The honey blonde could not move. When the artist tried to scream, he noticed then he had a ball gag on his mouth.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" asked a wondering voice that belonged to the man who had him kidnapped.

Deidara did not look at this person, all he did was struggle. He needed to get out of here! What if this person is wanting to kill him or rape him? What if this person is one of Tsuchikage Dai's spies; sent out to kidnap him, drag him back to Iwagakure, and have him stoned for the attempted murder of prince Kazuhiko?

"Oh now darling, look up and see whose lap you're in. I bet this little struggle will stop then." chuckled the man whose lap he was still on.

The blue eyed artist looked up and saw who it was. Blue eye widening in shock and mind racing in confusion, he could not believe who it was.

"Love, should I remove the ball gag now? We need to talk." the blonde nodded at this and the man removed the ball gag.

"Akihiko!" Deidara exclaimed breathlessly as he stared into the true green eyes of his once crush.

"Hello Dei-Dei kun.. I'm happy to see you're up." the neon redhead chuckled yet again at the stiller smaller than him blonde and the look on his face.

"What happened last night, Aki, un? Why am I here? Are you saving me from Dai or Kazuhiko, un?" the blonde teen asked, not wanting to believe his once crush could be despicable.

He let out a loud laugh, then decided to let out his true self to his blonde, "I hired Ryo, the emo guy from the café, to drug your drink, Dei-Dei. Once you drank it all in one big sip, I followed you back to the hotel you were staying at. I pushed you to the ground when you were almost there and you knocked out instantly. After that, I took you back to the hotel where my carriage was at and now we're long gone from that village."

Deidara could feel his stomach churning. Why would Akihiko do this to him? Why would he resort to doing something so below him?

"Why did you do it, Aki?" the honey blonde asked despite fearing the possible answer.

The neon redhead had a sick smile on his face and for the first time, Deidara saw malice in his true green eyes. He tried to keep himself calm but it was not working. Why would Akihiko do this? Why would he resort to Kazuhiko level?

"Because Dei-Dei, I need you to become Tsuchikage. You see, Dai is not working out for me at all. He's gotten himself that thing they call a 'backbone' and quit listening to me and Kazuhiko. He's no longer our 'yes man'. Which is something we never had planned.. Dai had brought his out of wedlock sons to the palace to be raised there in hopes of becoming Tsuchikage someday.." Akihiko's grin got wider on his face as he began to speak in a more sinister tone, "I couldn't stand the brats that were in my way. So, I had to dispose of them.. All of them.. I poisoned them, Dei. I poisoned them and they all died instantly. I paid off some of the servants to lie and say the cook killed them all. The cook got the death penalty and now Dai has no more brats standing in my way."

Deidara could not believe it. His mind could not begin to comprehend it. Akihiko was obsessed with becoming Tsuchikage? How could this be? The neon redhead never gave any hint that he even cared.. That's when Deidara remembered the day of the engagement parade three years ago. He remembered Akihiko being outraged over Kazuhiko becoming Tsuchikage. Now it all made sense to him.

"You were only mad at Kazuhiko during the engagement parade because you wanted to become Tsuchikage, un. It was never about him being with me when I was fifteen and him violating me. It was all about you, un." the blonde artist stated, wanting to know if this could even be true.

Akihiko kissed Deidara on the lips, yet this time, Deidara truly did not want it. "Stop, Aki! Answer me, don't kiss me like Kazuhiko would!" he shouted at the neon redhead prince, "How long have you been lying to me? Was our friendship nothing to you?"

Akihiko was silent as the blank look came onto his tanned face. He couldn't answer this one for Deidara. He did not want the blonde to know that much, but he would be able to put two and two together..

"AKI! ANSWER ME, UN!" the blonde screamed at the redhead, his throat burning as he held back tears. The honey blonde was fifteen when he was convinced the tanned redhead loved him. Now he wasn't even the same person he grew up with. He seemed to be another Kazuhiko.

After a minute of silence, the neon redhead prince talked in a cold, serious tone, "Deidara, you were only brought into the palace for the sole purpose of marrying either me or Kazuhiko. Your only reason for even living this life is to marry one of us and please us. Other then that, you would have been dead a long time ago had Kazuhiko not picked you out. The only reason why I was so kind was not out of kindness, pity, or even love. It was so you would be mine and I could become Tsuchikage. In my mind Dei-Dei, you were never my friend. You were only my little virgin boy for me to marry and claim as my own. Yet, seeing as Kazuhiko already took away your oral virginity that time in the shower, I might as well claim what's mine.."

Deidara's visible blue eye widened in a mix of fear and adrenaline, "Akihiko, no! You can't; that would be Kazuhiko low! You're above that, aren't you?"

"Dei-Dei kun, Kazuhiko was too stupid to stalk you when you were in the village. Kazuhiko was too stupid to blackmail Sasuke Uchiha into telling him where you were at and what you would be doing. Kazuhiko was too stupid to send spies to keep an eye on you. Don't you fucking get it? Sasuke lied to the Akatsuki, love. I was the one who hired him to keep an eye on you. I was the one who hired the spies. It was all me and your pathetic organization bought it." the prince replied cruelly as an evil, low laugh escaped from his lips.

"Aki, please, un.. You don't need to do this! Please, please-go back to being the Akihiko I know! Not this one I can't stand! Aki, you have to be listening to me, un! Please don't.." the blonde pleaded, knowing that was all he could do at this point. Outside, he seemed calm and collected. Inside, though, he was feeling weak and vulnerable. Just like he did when he was fifteen and Kazuhiko attacked him in the shower.

He hated anyone who made him feel that way.

"I'm sorry love, but what's mine is mine." the green eyed man seductively told the now frightened blonde.

"NO! I'm not yours! I'm Hachiro's!" the blonde artist yelled, "I'm in love with Hachiro, not you! You didn't even talk to me when I was on the run and you never gave the effort to even see me at least once every three months! I don't love you anymore, I love Hachiro!"

Akihiko went silent at the mention of the damned name. 'Sasori..' he thought with a bitter mind as a shiver went down his spine. The only thing he had been afraid of for the past three years was the crimson haired man from Suna. He didn't know Deidara had fallen in love with him! Now he really had to claim the blonde as his.

"Really now, darling? That's so interesting because Hachiro's not here and he can't help you now. Ah, what do you know? We're already at a hotel, love." the prince then knocked loudly on the door three times to signal the carriage driver to stop the carriage.

The carriage soon stopped right outside an inn where the locals go. It was nothing five star or even royal quality, yet it would suffice for now. The sinister redhead exited the carriage and entered the inn to book a room. The only mistake he made? Not locking the carriage door. Deidara had used his hand mouths to eat away at the ties on his wrists. Lucky for him, there was a tie near his hand. Once the tie binding both his wrists were gone, he began to work on his feet. The hand mouths instantly had it gone.

'Silk ties? This shows how highly Akihiko thinks of me, un.. Not! I can't believe he thought I was this fucking weak.' the blonde bomber thought angrily as he opened the carriage door and made a run for it.

He did not know where to head to. He did not know where to go. All he knew was he had to escape. He needed to escape. Luck was not on his side all the time today. Akihiko had caught him running and was now chasing him down in his carriage. The blonde faked heading in a direction and made a sharp turn the opposite way down an alleyway. Seeing a backdoor to a building, he tried to open it. It was locked.

'Shit..' the artist cursed as he ran away from the door and started running out of the alleyway. He made three more turns into the alley trying to find a way out and all he found was a dead end. No weapons or clay on him, the blonde bombshell was screwed. 'Maybe Akihiko wouldn't look here, un. Maybe he's still following that wrong direction..' the honey haired artist could only think hopefully. His hopes were shattered as he heard Akihiko and the carriage driver running over to the dead end.

"Fuck, un." the eighteen year let out, still trying to find a way out of this. Hiding behind a single garbage can would not work.. He then saw something he needed to see. A fire escape ladder to an apartment.

"Yes!" Deidara whispered to himself as he soon saw Akihiko coming near him in the dead end. He immediately jumped on the first step of the ladder and tried to pull himself up. Only to be held down by the perseverant prince.

"Deidara, let go." the prince growled.

"No un!" he shouted back; refusing to shout for help because his pride would not let him at this point. The shorter blonde tried to kicker the taller redhead but it was all to no avail. The prince bit into his side roughly. It was hard to make the blonde yelp out in pain, but not enough to make his hands let go of the damned first step to the ladder.

Akihiko was frustrated at this point, so he held onto Deidara's shirt with one hand and used the other to go into his pants. He then got a twisted grin on his face as he slid the hand underneath the boxer and began to fondle the blonde's manhood.

"Ah! S-Stop!" the blonde shouted in surprise as the prince's hand was on him, "Stop, I don't want-"

"Then let go, _Dei-Dei chan_." the prince taunted as he kept up his actions and the blonde was squirming uncomfortably. Deidara eventually got sick of this and let go, causing himself to fall on the ground.

"Was that so hard, love?" his attacker teased as he shot him an evil smile.

"Stay the fuck away from me, un." the blonde breathed out as he tried to push the thoughts of the what the prince did out of his mind. The prince then straddled Deidara and stared into his visible blue eye.

"Oh love, you know I can't. Remember, your only reason for living is to marry me and please me." the cruel prince then got out some twine and began choking the blonde.

"A-Aki! Stop!" the blonde tried to communicate with the taller man's humane side, yet he seemed to have none as he kept choking the blonde terrorist till he passed out. Smirking, he lifted up the light blonde onto his shoulders and carried him back into the carriage. When Deidara came to, he was happy to be alive yet at the same time still worried over his current predicament. Not only was he stripped of all clothing except his boxers, he was also chained down to the bed.

'Fuck no, un..' he could only think as he tried to slip his hand out of the chains. It was no to avail.

"I'm screwed." he said out loud as he realized there was no way out of this. He could only wait till he was either in the carriage again or when they were leaving the inn. He tried to pull himself together. He really did, but the thought of breaking his promise to Hachiro about not letting Akihiko touch him made him feel disgusted with himself.

'Hachiro won't want me anymore after this.. He'll fucking hate me for breaking the promise I made, he'll never speak to me ever again, un.' the bombshell tried not to think about it, yet was snapped out of his depressing thoughts with a more depressing matter.

"Hello, my blonde angel." the prince said seductively as he strode over to the bed gracefully, trying to turn on the blonde he just choked out.

'Fuck, like as if this will work on me now, un.' the blonde artist thought angrily as the prince straddled his waist and leaned in to kiss his lips.

"You still want me, love?" he moaned out as he broke the kiss and began to suck on the blonde virgin's chest.

"No, un. How could you want me to after you fucking choked me!" the blonde angrily let out as he fought down a moan as Akihiko licked and sucked on his nipples.

"Don't fight it, darling. It's only natural for you to want to please your danna." the tanned man replied in a husky voice as began to work his way lower on the blonde.

"You're not my danna. You'll never be my-Aah!" the honey blonde's response was interrupted by his attempt to force down another moan. He bit his tongue, he never felt so ashamed of himself.

"I am now doll. Call me danna, love. You know that's what I am to you." the green eyed prince tried to persuade the blonde as he moved from his chest to his hand mouth.

"No, you're not my danna, un!" the pale young man shot back whilst trying to get his hand mouth to bite the prince. The older man then laughed a sexy laugh and kissed the blonde's lips yet again. This time, he forced his tongue inside the artist's mouth.

Deidara turned his head away, but it was no use. The prince had his hands on both sides of the blonde's face and was not letting go. He had no other choice but to let the tanned prince's tongue explore his mouth.

The self-loathing could not be higher in Deidara as he let the prince keep this up. Even though he was not kissing back, he still could not help but feel weak. 'Hachiro will hate me. Hachiro will never write to me. Hachiro will never see me again. Not after this, not after breaking his promise!' the blonde thought in defeat.

"Call me danna, love. Please call me it, you know it's what I am.." the cold hearted man purred as he pulled away from the blonde.

"N-No." he defiantly stuttered as he caught his breath from the kiss.

Akihiko growled lowly. No, this would not do. He got the twine off of the night stand by the bed and began to choke him yet again.

"Call me danna love or else you'll die. And just for the record, I'm not above necrophilia." the strong man threatened the blonde as he began to pull harder on the twine.

Deidara fought for as long as he could and decided it was not worth dying over.

"Y-Yes, danna, un." the blue eyed man choked out, tears leaking out of his eye. The twine left a horrid burning and cutting sensation into his skin, leaving him to feel weak again as the tears leaked out.

"Great, doll. Now, what do you say to danna?" the redhead cruelly teased.

"I'm here to please you, danna. You can fuck me however you want, danna." the honey haired artist guessed.

Akihiko let out a smile and corrected the pale skinned blonde with a, "No, love, you beg for danna's cock to be in your mouth."

Now Deidara wished he hadn't agreed. Death had to be better than this! Not even Kazuhiko humiliated him in that sort of manner!

"Fine, _danna, un_." he bitterly mumbled before asking in a clear voice, "Danna, can I please suck you off? I really, really want to danna, un. I can't help it if you're so hot danna, please let me suck it?"

Akihiko cheerfully nodded, "Yes you may, my doll."

Deidara stared at the naked man and could not help but think… 'My danna is hotter.' It sounds strange for a person to be thinking this way when something this humiliating is happening, but Deidara is not the average sane person.

He took the prince's length into his mouth and began to do as the prince had wanted and more.

"Oh.. Love!" the prince moaned out as he felt the blonde licking him and sucking him. "You sure know how to please your danna!" he commented as he let out another loud moan.

'My danna is hotter.. My danna is nicer.. My danna is not like this.. My danna is better.. My danna is not him.. My danna is Sasori..' Deidara kept repeating this thought in his head in order to force himself to do as the prince commanded. It was the only way he could do it without biting him and getting himself killed with twine around his neck.

Through all this thinking, the prince had came in the blonde's mouth and was now about to force him to swallow it. Fingers pinching his nose and a hand on his mouth, he told the artist bluntly:

"Swallow it for danna, doll."

Deidara could do as he commanded. "Tell danna how good it tasted, love." the prince taunted once more. Of all the taunting the prince did, this one made Deidara feel more embarrassed and ashamed of himself than anything else.

"Danna, it was the best come I ever had! It tasted so fucking good, I could not wait for another drop of it! I fucking love your come, danna." the blonde said reluctantly.

"Tell danna you love him, doll." the tanned prince said to him lowly as he leaned in closer to the blonde, about to kiss his lips again.

"_You're not his fucking danna_."

(Author's Note: Yes! I knew this would be great, but the next one will be better! Chapter seventeen everyone, look forward to it. As for Kazuhiko, I won't say which chapter he will be back in, but don't worry, it will explain what he was talking about in chapter 14. I felt the need to point out that even though Deidara does sound pissed when reading this over (to me he does, at least) I had to point out that even though he seems pissed, it's just sort of a defense mechanism type thing so no one will see him cry or be afraid or embarrassed. Yes, he is not the most sane person around, but that does not mean he's still not vulernable to these things! So, yeah just to clear that up. Anyways thank you to everyone who reads this story, has a story alert for it, has a subscription for it, has it as their favorite, and thank you to those who added me as their favorite author. Well, I got an email saying someone did so yeah if I got it wrong, tell me! Thank you to Pinkyni21 for your review, yes you were right it was Akihiko! I think anyone would drug Deidara's drink if they were that attracted to him, lol. Thank you to Akatsuki Host Club for your review, I agree Sasuke should have done something for hell's sake! He's not missing a limb he could've helped! Yeah writing Ryo was hard because he annoyed me so much. Ugh. Thank you to AkatsukiMemberEien for your review, it's okay if you haven't left one; I just want you to enjoy the story that's all that matters to me. Thank you jisko2jisko for your review, yes you were also right, it was Akihiko! Don't worry Sasori will do good on his word to harm Akihiko if he touched his blonde. Thank you to II-CleAR-II for your review, thank you for saying I deserve more reviews, but I just want people to read this and enjoy it. That's all that matters to me. Anyways, I'm glad you love it so much so far, I hope I don't disappoint. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy the next! :) )


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Akihiko froze at the cold, stoically threatening tone that had spoken to him. He tried to convince himself the man he had been living in fear of for the past three years was not behind him. Oh how hard he tried! Instead of listening to the voice behind him, he leaned down and kissed the defenseless blonde.

Wrong move. The prince was grabbed by his throat and ripped off the blonde. He hit the wall across the room. Hard. "Ow fuck!" the prince screamed out in pain, "What the hell was that for?"

Sasori glared at the man who dared touched his blonde and had the nerve to make him address him as danna. "For kissing my blonde_, _for touching my blonde, for even so much as coming near my blonde-this is your punishment."

Akihiko took a deep breath and started to speak again, "Hac-" Was all he could get out before the redhead from Suna kicked him roughly in the ribs, grabbed his chin, and forced a vial of a strange colored liquid down his throat.

"Danna, can you unchain me now?" came the question from the boxer clad blonde who was on the bed.

"Oh brat, you're still here? I couldn't tell because you weren't being a loud two year old." Sasori said to the blonde with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes danna, un. Even loud two year olds need a break." Deidara shot back at the redhead as he approached the bed and began undoing the chains.

Sasori chuckled as he got the chains off the blonde. "Obviously, princey priss over there has no experience with chains. I mean, seriously, how can you not tie a chain properly?" he mocked the prince as he lay there on the floor motionless, yet still breathing.

"Hey danna, you keep telling me Akihiko is a bottle redhead, can we see if it's true or not?" the blonde suggested as he was freed from the chains. Sasori had to hold back a full blown smile as his blonde said this. It made him feel superior to the bottle redhead to have Deidara wanting to help him torture the bastard.

"Sure, brat let's check. I'm positive we can find some kind of blonde or brown roots in his head. Before we do that, you need to get dressed and after you're dressed, we'll have some fun." the puppet master said to the blonde as he gave Akihiko a glare that sent fear and a clear message in his mind: he was going to die.

Looking around, he saw his clothes in a messy pile on the floor. "Alright Sasori-no-danna, un. I'll be right back."

With that being said, the blonde was in the bathroom and getting dressed in his clothes. Sasori was now alone with the bottle redhead bastard himself. He approached Akihiko and could see the fear in his eyes as he went up to him.

"Hello, dearest prince. Now is your chance to speak your final words before this little special poison takes effect and makes you mute." Akihiko gave him a frightened look as the golden brown eyed man informed him of this.

"I wasn't trying to harm Deidara, I only needed to.." Sasori gave him a look that said 'shut-the-fuck-up-I'm-not-an-idiot'.

"Why didn't you rape Deidara, I thought you wouldn't be above it." Sasori asked sharply.

Akihiko let out a sigh, "I didn't rape him because I wanted him to suck me off the way he did with Kazuhiko. Besides, I enjoy foreplay.. Anyways, I just wanted to teach him to how to please his danna before I went ahead and stole the sweet innocence that belongs to me." Akihiko said with a twisted tease in his voice.

It took everything in Sasori to not rip out the prince's tongue. The way he referred himself as Deidara's 'danna' made him pissed. He's Deidara's danna. He's the only one Deidara is allowed to call danna. No one else. How dare this weak, powerless prince have the nerve to talk this way in front of Deidara's real danna!

His hand immediately grabbed the twisted prince's throat. "Listen bottle redhead whore, you are not his fucking danna. You wish you were but you're not. If you so much as tell Deidara you're his danna, I'll rip out your fucking tongue. Got it?"

Akihiko nodded. Just as Deidara entered the room, Sasori told the prince with a devious grin on his face, "Any last words, dearest prince?"

Akihiko gave Sasori a defiant stare as he felt his voice slowly leaving him. "Deidara, you made danna very happy with your performance. You should give danna a final kiss with those pretty lips."

Sasori snapped. That was all he needed to hear! He grabbed the prince's tongue with one hand and used the other to get a kunai. All Deidara saw from that point on of Akihiko's tongue was a flash of blood as the tongue was literally cut out from his mouth. Sasori then threw the pink piece of flesh across the room and began strangling the bottle redhead.

"I am his danna, not you_. _How dare you tell my blonde to call you that! I am the only one who is his fucking danna!" the raged crazed redhead was proclaiming loudly as he kept his hands on the prince's throat. He then let go of his throat and began stabbing him violently in the arms, chest, and sides. Thinking of the humiliation he put his blonde through, the redhead from Suna lifted up the kunai and stabbed him all over the pelvis area. Thirty times.

"Danna, un! Leave him alive so I can have some fun too!" Deidara begged the puppeteer. Sasori looked over to where Deidara was standing and sighed. Why couldn't he take a shower or something when he was doing this? It would work so much better if he did.

"Brat, I need to-"

"So? He fucking did the same damn thing to me that Kazuhiko did, un. I deserve to get my vengance on at least one of them."

Well, he did have a valid point. Akihiko did violate the blonde, not him. He might as well let him have some fun with the new target. Sasori hesitantly stopped stabbing Akihiko and backed away from him. Deidara now had a sadistic smile as he gracefully strode over to where Sasori and Akihiko were. He had a few ideas of what to do to him.. Some which would be fun to do.

"Sasori-no-danna, give me something sharp enough to cut off a limb, un." Deidara instructed the older man as he stood staring over Akihiko's frozen body and planned on what he wanted to do. The golden brown eyed man gave the blue eyed blonde the weapon he desired and decided to let him have his fun.

All golden brown eyes saw from that point on was blood. Lots of it. He watched in slight awe of the beauty stemming off from his blonde as he taunted the paralyzed prince and cut off his hands as well as his feet. He ignored the blood, yet noticed how it gave Deidara a sort of halo in a way only an angel can glow. Golden brown eyes saw a visible sapphire one darken with blood lust and wrath as he began made his way over to the prince's pants. Sasori rose a brow to this. Now he was cut out of the fascination and beauty of his blonde harming another person.

"Brat, what are you doing?" Sasori asked as Deidara seemed to only ignore him. He pulled down Akihiko's pants then his boxers. Sasori was no longer lost in the image of his blonde angel with the halo of blood. He was now genuinely curious. What was his blonde planning? Some type of strange torture rape? He had no idea anymore at that point.

"Getting even, danna." the blonde with the sapphire eye looked at him with a huge smile as he replied.

Now the redhead was confused. He finally understood, though, as the blonde stabbed the prince's manhood before cutting it off. Deidara then flicked his head of honey hair towards the crimson haired puppeteer. Blue eye shining and a smirk on his lip with some blood in his hair.

"Danna, you wanna finish him off with me, un?"

Never in his life did Sasori find his blonde more irresistible than what he did at that exact moment.

"Sure brat."

They stared for a moment at the work that had been done in admiration. Not only did the job they had done was beautiful, it was painful. Horribly painful. It was a win-win. For them, at least.

Deidara grabbed the kunai Sasori used to cut out the princes tongue to stab him in the heart and Sasori used the same weapon Deidara had just used to cut off his hands and feet to cut off his head. He grabbed the head from the ground and began looking in the prince's hair. He was going to prove this bastard was a bottle redhead.

"I told you so, brat." said the Suna man in triumph.

Deidara looked over to him with a confused look, "What danna?"

"I was right. He is a bottle redhead. See, there's a black root right there." Sasori pointed to the area where the black root was and Deidara gasped.

"I always thought it was natural, un.. When I first moved into the palace, he had that hair.." he was shocked by this.

"Well, you were wrong and I was right. See brat only a true redhead can tell the bottle ones from anywhere. I guess you must have been too dense to figure it out.." he was counting down the seconds to where Deidara would start getting pissed. Yes, he liked getting the blonde mad. Especially if he got blood thirsty like before, it would be worth it.

"I'M NOT DENSE DANNA, UN!" yelled the now mad bomber. So what if he couldn't catch on to Akihiko's fake hair color? It wasn't his fault nobody showed him baby pictures of the deceased prince.

Sasori let out a small laugh, "Positive?"

"Yes! I'm intelligent." Deidara insisted.

"I'm positive you are, brat.. Very positive.." Sasori reassured the blonde in a teasing way; causing him to glare at the redhead and let out a 'hmph'. Things went silent for a moment before Deidara opened his mouth to speak.

"Danna, shouldn't we be leaving now? Don't we still have to assassinate Kazuhiko?" he asked the natural redhead.

"Hm, we should.. But we have to clean the blood off ourselves first though. We don't want to draw any supisions to ourselves." the redhead man pointed out as Deidara nodded and waltzed back over to the bathroom to shower off the blood. When he came out, there was no more blood on him. Lucky for him, he was wearing black pajama pants. His shirt, however, was another matter..

"I can't go out in this." Deidara pointed to the blood soaked, white t-shirt.

"Well then go shirtless." Sasori said to him snappily. He had just wiped the blood off of him with a white towel and he wanted to leave.

"I guess I'll have to, un.. But don't get too pissed if people hit on me in the streets. This was your idea, un." the blonde told the redhead as he left the shirt there. They then exited the room and left the inn.

The walk back to the other town was relatively silent and soothing. It gave Deidara a chance to forget everything that had just happened. For those first two hours at least. Sasori was interested in what happened to his blonde and he wanted to know every detail of what went down.

"Tell me what happened, brat. Don't bullshit me with anything or say the whole 'I'm not ready' or 'I'm not comfortable' shit."

Yes this is his way of getting the blonde bombshell to talk. It usually does not work, but today his luck could change.

"Well, I remember going into the café and having that annoying singer stare at me and sing a song to me.. Then I remember feeling tired as I walked back to the hotel and realizing I was drugged, un.. After that, everything went black. I woke up in Akihiko's lap and he told me he never viewed me as friend. He only used my friendship to try to marry me someday so he could become Tsuchikage, un. That didn't bother me at all, really. Then he tells me he was the one who hired the spies and sent Sasuke to keep an eye on me, un. That didn't bother me either. He told me he was going to take my virginity, then had the carriage stop, un.. I got out of the silk ties on my wrists and ankles and ran for it. I hit a dead end and then he saw me, un. I tried to get up on a fire escape ladder to an apartment building, but it was no use. He grabbed me and bit me, but I kept trying to get up there, un.." Deidara stopped speaking. He did not want his danna to hear what happened next.

"Tell me, brat. What happened next?" Sasori could only hope that the damned bottle redhead did not do anything too serious to his blonde. The moment he saw Deidara run his fingers around his neck lightly, he knew something had happened.

"He put his hand in my pants, then underneath my boxers. He began touching me there so I let go, un.. When I fell on the ground, he got on top of me and strangled me till I passed out. I woke up later chained to the bed, being forced to suck him off, and call him danna, un.. I'm sure you already know that, though." Deidara almost whispered out. He was still embarrassed over what happened. How could he be so weak? How could he have been so naive? He was never more humiliated and ashamed of himself in his life!

Sasori, on the other hand, was seeing red. True, they did kill Akihiko, but he still wanted to make the bastard suffer. How dare he touch his blonde! How dare he so much as even speak to his blonde and force him to call him danna! All of this new information made his blood boil. Never in his life did he want this to happen to his blonde. Now he would feel like shit about it like he did with the Kazuhiko thing..

"The only thing that bothered me was what he said to me.. He said to me that I would have been dead if Kazuhiko had not picked me out to be his future spouse. He said that my only purpose in life is to marry either him or Kazuhiko so one of them can become Tsuchikage."

His golden brown eyes fell upon the young blonde who seemed to have a lost look in his eye. True, Deidara was not crying or even so much as trembling-but he still did feel like any other victim of this would have felt. He felt alone, betrayed, weak, and uncertain of his own strength. He may not have been dealing with things the proper way, but nonetheless he still dealt with them.

From that point on, the rest of the trip was painfully silent. Sasori had to fight the urge to get in his Hachiro disguise and hold the lost angel in his arms. He had to fight every damn urge to just talk to him about it some more. He had to fight everything to keep himself sane. It was eating at him just watching his blonde be so distant and quiet. This was not his Deidara, it was a broken person.

When they reached the village they had to be at for their mission, Deidara kept his eyes to the ground as the people on the streets made their catcalls.

"Hey hot blonde slut! Get over here and suck me off!"

"Hey honey, shake it over here!"

'Just what I'm thinking about myself right now.. I'm weak, I need to be stronger than this!' the blonde thought in self loathing. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice his partner giving the catcallers a death glare, shutting them up for good.

'Danna must be mocking me right now, un. He must be so ashamed to have a partner who is so fucking weak. He has to hate me even more now! I'm so fucking useless..' he was now thinking in frustration and rage. They were in at their hotel and Deidara felt tired. When they were in the room, he laid down on the bed. The disgust he was feeling with himself was too strong to deal with right now.

"Brat, you need to stay awake. Sasuke will be here with the plan soon." the crimson haired man told the tired terrorist. Deidara could only nod and try not to close his eyes. Sasori, meanwhile, was eyeing his partner. He was growing concerned over his blonde. He was not himself tonight. A knock at the door brought him back to reality.

"Uchiha." Sasori greeted casually as he let the raven haired man in. All the raven did was reply with a silent, "Akasuna." as he was let inside the small spaced room.

"Deidara, you will be doing this alone. At midnight tonight, we will meet up with Kazuhiko. Ask to be alone with him with no guards or any other form of security near him. When you are alone with him, kill him. Simple enough?" Sasuke explained to the blonde.

"Yes, un.. What time is it now?" he asked with a small yawn.

"Five PM." Sasuke answered quickly.

"Okay good enough for me. Danna, can I fucking sleep now?" Deidara asked as he looked over to his partner. Sasori rolled his eyes, then responded with a, "Yes brat."

With that being said, Deidara closed his eyes and let sleep consume him. The moment he was knocked out, Sasori glared at the younger Uchiha. Why wasn't he allowed to come with his blonde on this one? Why couldn't he help him?

"Why can't I be there for this mission?" he asked the coal eyed man angrily.

"Because I told Kazuhiko it would be just me and Deidara so he would not be paranoid or concerned about anything. Listen, he needs to do this alone. It will be good for him to." Sasori gave him an icy stare and his tone took a whole new level of evil as he replied to the younger sibling of Itachi.

"If anything bad happens to my blonde again, I will have your fucking head."

Sasuke only responded with a quick run to the door and headed out of the room. Sasori sighed as he sat down on his bed and stared at the blonde bombshell in the bed opposite to him. 'You better not get harmed again, Dei..' was all he could think.

(Author's Note: I'm sorry if I was late on the update! I'll get the next chapter after this one up right away to make up for it! Okay, so the next chapter will be more of an explanation about Kazuhiko and what he was talking about in chapter 14. Anyways, I'm not that good with violent, gory stuff, but I hope I managed to paint out a pretty picture of how Sasori viewed Deidara as he cutting off the prince's hand and feet.. And the whole cutting off Akihiko's manhood thing came from the Lorena Bobbit article I read. It just seemed perfect to add; and the strange colored liquid forced down Akihiko's throat was a mixture of the two vials Sasori threatened him with three years ago when he first spoke to him about Deidara. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reads this, has a story alert for it, has a subscription to it, has it as their favorite story, and to those have me as their favorite author. Thank you to Dei-chanOwo for your review, I'm glad you love this story and think its fantastic! I am also glad you believe I have talent. Thank you to jisko2jisko for your review, I hope I did not disappoint with this part and I agree; Deidara was naive to believe Akihiko was a good guy, but I guess that's what happens when you have too hard of a crush on someone. Thank you to AkatsukiMemberEien for your review, I hope this bust in from Sasori was the epicness you desired, but I am not good with violent, gory scenes, so be warned. Thank you to Pinkyni21 for your review, I'm glad you caught on that he does have a crush on Sasori! It is all there, he just needs to come terms with it. Thank you to II-CleAR-II for your review, I had to write to give Itachi some sense of humor since he does have a brother Deidara's age, so it only made sense. It's okay if you babbled, I do it all the time! Thank you to DeeaE for your review, I would have loved to write a skinning scene, but I'm horrid with violence and gore so it would have came out really campy and just bad. I hope this killing scene was good enough and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :) )


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**An hour before Deidara would willingly hand himself over to Kazuhiko, Sasori was trying to talk his blonde out of it. He was not going to let him get hurt again. He couldn't; this is his blonde after all. **

"**Deidara, are you ****sure**** you're not going to kill him at the spot?" he asked for the umpteenth time. Knowing Deidara, he would. Either that or do something much more stupid. **

"**Sasori-no-danna, I won't! Besides, I have a better plan than that fucking Uchiha's.." the blue eyed man told the redhead with a devious smirk gracing his lips.**

**Now he didn't trust him. Usually, Deidara's plans either came out perfectly according to plan or they were complete failures. Yes, he had every reason to not trust him right now. Sasori needed to hear this last minute plan now. He was not letting his blonde do anything stupid. **

"**What is your ingenious plan, brat?" his blonde gave him that same look on his face. The one he gives whenever he has an evil plan in his mind. **

"**I am going with Kazuhiko willingly, but I will not kill him right then and there, un. No, I want to make his death the one I had planned three years ago. I am going to kill everyone this time, un. I will go back to Iwa with him, convince Dai I did nothing wrong, then I will lead Kazuhiko on to believing I love him and want to marry him.. When the wedding day comes, I will make a clay bomb clone, un. One that will be big enough to kill everyone there! Danna, it will be perfect!" the blue eyed man excitedly told the curious puppeteer. Sasori now understood. He was still mad at himself for not killing Kazuhiko the first time around, so he was going to do it bigger and better this time. **

"**Brat, I'm not sure this a good idea.. You should stick to Sasuke's plan." Sasori replied with a bit of doubt in his blonde's plan. He still did not trust it. What if things went wrong again? He could not risk it for the sake of his blonde's sanity. **

"**No danna, un! It's my chance to kill him and I am going to make it perfect!" Deidara countered back stubbornly. Sasori sighed; there was no use in talking Deidara out of this. The only way he would not go through with this plan would be for him to think of something else. Sasori knew that was no going to the happen. **

"**Fine brat.. Don't come crying to me if this goes wrong." **

"**There won't be any crying coming from me danna." **

That was just an hour ago. Now Deidara was with Sasuke, waiting outside the village's borders for Kazuhiko to come. He was going through with his plan and not the Uchihas. Because Uchihas cannot be trusted; in his mind anyway. He was soon brought out of this thought when Kazuhiko and a group of royal guards approached them.

"Sasuke Uchiha.." the now six feet tall prince said with a smile on his lips as he laid his eyes upon Deidara. Needless to say, he was pleased with what he saw. Not only was Deidara much more beautiful now than what he was three years ago, he also was a bit taller. Not too tall, but still a bit taller.

"Give me what's mine back." the younger Uchiha growled at the towhead prince.

Kazuhiko chuckled, "Of course.. Give him his item back!"

At his command, the guards threw a man with light blonde, short, messy hair towards Sasuke. He caught the man and looked at him with concern in his eyes, "Naruto, you're alive, right?"

The man looked up into Sasuke's coal eyes; ocean blue meeting with coal in excitement, "DUH I AM! What you really think I'm that fucking weak that I couldn't survive some weak crap like that? What's your problem Mr. Superiority Complex-" Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed the blonde on his lips to shut him up.

"Bastard." came the blonde's reply when Sasuke let go.

"Idiot." the raven shot back at his blonde lover.

Deidara looked back to Kazuhiko and saw the pastel blue eyes staring him down. Slowly, he made his way over to the narcissistic prince. When he looked over his shoulder to look back at the reunited lovers, they were both gone. "Shit.." he mumbled out to himself as he came closer to the towhead.

Kazuhiko looked over Deidara's form as he approached closer to him. Deidara was not in his Akatsuki robe, but he was in a pair of black pants and a black fishnet-mesh shirt with a black shirt on top of it. Kazuhiko licked his bottom lip; it would take everything in him to not go over there and pounce on his love right this instant.

"Hello love, it's been a while." the prince greeted the artist with a seductive smile.

"Kazuhiko, un.." Deidara started yet had to remind himself 'Have to pretend to love him' so he responded with a sick look on his face, "I missed you!"

'I'm feeling sick.. I can't believe I said it! No, no-can't get sick now. Need to follow through with plan..' the honey haired artist kept telling himself over and over.

"Come with me then, back to Iwagakure. I promise you this, lovely, that Dai will not execute you nor as much as lay a hand on you. I love you too much to put you through that." the narcissist told the artist; hoping he would accept his deal.

"Yeah, sure un. I would love to go back home with you, Kazu! When I was forced to join the Akatsuki, I was thinking of how much I missed life in the palace…and the one thing that kept coming back to me was you, un.. I was thinking of all that I took for granted and you kept coming up. Even though you hate my clay and my art, I was still lucky to have the most gorgeous royal in all of the nations to even speak to me, un. I was so damn lucky and I took it all for granted! I'm sorry for not giving you a fair chance, Kazuhiko, un. Will you please let me back in the palace in with you?" the artist responded to the narcissist; hoping he would buy it. Lucky for him, he did. All of it.

"Yes love, you may! Oh, now we can get married and do all these wonderful things together!" the narcissist practically leaped in joy.

"Oh, Kazuhiko, why rush? I want to date you first for at least two months. Then we can get married.. I just want to get reacquainted with you again; I just need to get to know the real you as a man now and not some child." the artist tried to talk his way out of a too-soon marriage.

"You're right, we will date for two months and afterwards we will get married! This time we will do it right and have the perfect plans for it and everything! Deidara, love, you are much too beautiful to be out here in the night. Let's get in the carriage and head back home." the narcissist agreed to the artist's deal. Deidara nodded, then followed the prince into his carriage. From there on, the ride back to Iwagakure started off in silence, then Deidara eventually fell asleep.

Kazuhiko let an evil smile take place on his face. His blonde was back and he was never letting him go. He chuckled at the thought of what he had to do to get the Uchiha to give him his blonde back..

"**Sasuke Uchiha, I presume." said the towhead prince to the frustrated and worried raven. They were in a five star restaurant in the village, their table being surrounded by royal guards. **

"**I am him, yes, and I want my boyfriend back! What did you do to him?" the raven haired Uchiha demanded angrily. **

**Kazuhiko laughed a small laugh, then told him, "All we did was drug his ramen before he ate it.. Don't worry; we won't rough him up too much. You told my guard I could get Deidara tonight." **

"**I can try my best to.. He hates me, sir so this will be more difficult for me.." Kazuhiko rolled his eyes, then threatened him with a, "Listen, lower-life form thug! I want my blonde now! Give him to me tonight and you will get your boyfriend back tonight! If I am delayed of him for two more days, then I will kill him. Got it?" Sasuke nodded. **

**Kazuhiko smiled as he stated, "Good to see we're on the same page.. Give me my blonde and you will get yours back. Deal?"**

**"Deal." the coal eyed man agreed. **

**He would later on find out at four in the morning that Deidara was missing and Sasori had gone out to get him back. In that same day, he would hear from Sasuke that Deidara was back and he would be there to meet up with him at midnight. **

It was soon morning and the carriage stopped at the palace gates. Deidara was still sleeping when Kazuhiko lifted up his light body and carried him into the palace. He set him down in his old room which still looked exactly the same as it had three years ago. Kazuhiko grinned as he thought of the ways he would finally win over his blonde. Yet before he could do that, he had to talk to Dai first.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, he went over to his room to get some much needed rest before talking to Dai about the matter. He was exhausted, it only made sense to get some form of sleep. The pastel blue eyed man shut his eyes and was soon in a dream land where Deidara and him were married and living happily ever after..

Sasori, on the other hand, was not leaving his blonde out there all alone with that damned narcissist! Hell, he was fucking enraged when Sasuke came back without Deidara, yet knew the stubborn honey blonde would go through with his plan, his way. So he got back into his Hachiro disguise and rented the old apartment he did three years ago. Why did he do this? Because he wanted to keep an eye on his blonde to make sure he was safe and to also assure the towhead prince would not be touching his blonde.

He sighed as he rested down into the bed in the old apartment. He knew this was going to be a hard one to watch and endure. For one thing, his blonde still did not know who he was. Another thing, his blonde was stubborn. He liked to do things his way and by himself. As he glanced up to the ceiling, he was troubled by one thought rushing through his mind faster than a waterfall: how would he tell Deidara he was Hachiro?

"I can't keep this up forever.. He'll need to find out, I have to tell him now. It's either now or never.." he spoke this out loud to himself. As he was thinking of what way to tell Deidara who he was, Kazuhiko had woken up from his deep slumber.

"Great, time to talk to the narcissist himself.." the towhead uttered to himself irritatingly as he walked out of his room and went over to the palace garden. True, it was destroyed by Deidara's bomb three years ago, but they were able to fix it up. Now it was more beautiful than before. The waterfall ran freely and quickly into the koi pond. The koi pond was huge, luscious and right by the wall surrounding the garden. It was filled with exotic colored koi fish. In the pond there were lily pads with lotus flowers all over. Then there were fresh tiger lilies surrounding both sides of the door leading into the garden and instead of the old, numerous pines trees that were there before, there were now two big, fully bloomed cherry blossom trees. It was, by far, a much better garden than what it had been before.

Kazuhiko sighed; at least narcissistic Dai had a better taste in floral arrangements than the worthless old geezer he was forced to endure.

"Dai, we need to talk." he said to the seafoam green haired king. Dai looked up into Kazuhiko's eyes and saw annoyance.

'Just what I need in my afternoon..' he thought bitterly as he responded with a, "What is there to talk about, Kazuhiko?"

"Deidara, I managed to save him from the Akatsuki and he is now here in the palace. He told me he missed palace life and wants to date me for two months to see if he will want to marry me or not." the towhead explained to the king.

Dai sighed. True, he did not know whether or not for fact if Deidara really was the one who did the terrorist attack on the palace the day of the wedding rehearsal three years ago, yet all the things he did afterwards did seem to pinpoint him as the main culprit.

"Kazuhiko, grandfather said that he set off the bomb to kill you. I don't think I am comfortable with him being here amongst us. I don't think he can be rehabilitated." pink red eyes met pastel blue as he continued on, "That being said, I want him out of the palace this instant."

"Dai! You and the things you make-up! There was no evidence Deidara did it! We found the forbidden jutsu in the hands of a relative of one of the royal guards. How could he have done it without the forbidden jutsu?" Kazuhiko angrily countered back.

"I'm going by grandfather's dying words, Kazuhiko.." and Dai was instantly cut off with a, "Well, he was wrong! You know he was dying right? Dying people always hallucinate things, Dai. Get with the program, dumbass!"

Well, Kazuhiko did have a point.. When they did find the scroll containing the forbidden jutsu, it was a relative of the royal guard who guarded the Tsuchikage who had it and never showed it to anyone.. Maybe it wasn't Deidara after all? Maybe the old king was wrong?

"Then why did he flee the village? Why did he never return?" asked the Tsuchikage to the smug prince.

"IS IT NOT OBVIOUS, DAI! Everyone would have immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was he who did it because of that hideous clay he constantly plays with. I cannot blame him for running. I would have too, if I knew I would be wrongfully persecuted." Kazuhiko pointed out to the skeptical king.

"Why did he flee the palace then when the bomb went off?" Dai asked the final question to Kazuhiko, hoping this would end the debate and he could get Deidara out of the palace. Kazuhiko was not giving up just yet though.. He knew an answer to this question.

"Hello, it was a fucking explosion that went off, you would have ran too, Dai. He was obviously scared or traumatized. He was an orphan, after all. Maybe his parent's died in an explosion right in front of him and he could not handle the trauma of seeing it happen again.. He was too close to the old geezer to harm him, he called him 'father' for years before calling him sensei! Why would he set off a bomb knowing it would kill his only father figure left in his life?" the white haired prince rested his case with this final answer. Hopefully it would convince Dai..

Dai tried to think of something to counter back to this, but he could not think of anything. 'Maybe it wasn't Deidara then? He did love grandfather too much to even so much as fight him back during training. So it would make no sense for him to even so much as set off a bomb in a place where he would be at and get harmed.. Also, he did adore Akihiko too much to even think about even so much as just giving him a high five due to fear of harming him.. Maybe it was the relative of the royal guard.. Maybe grandfather was wrong..' Dai was rationalizing in his mind as Kazuhiko's argument settled into his head.

After a few moments of this, he replied with a, "Yes, he can stay here. Just keep an eye on him, Kazuhiko."

"Finally you do something that does not revolve around you or your image Dai!" the towhead responded in an annoyed tone. Dai rolled his eyes as his spoilt cousin ran back inside the palace. He let out a breath of relief; now Kazuhiko had someone new to bother.

Kazuhiko rushed into Deidara's room and jumped on the blonde who had just woken up.

"My love, great news! Dai is allowing you to stay here at the palace!" Kazuhiko exclaimed in joy.

"Really?" Deidara replied groggily.

"Yes, really! Oh Dei-Dei kun, this will be the best two months of our lives!" with that being said, he hugged the blonde and kissed him on the lips passionately. It took everything in Deidara to not knock him down a couple notches right then and there.

"I have to go announce this news to the villagers! They will be so excited to hear of this!" after he said this, Kazuhiko practically flew out of the room and left to go to the village in a carriage to announce what had just been said by Dai.

Deidara stared at the door for a few moments before deeming it to be safe to get out of bed. He then walked over to the bathroom where he took a shower and got dressed into the same clothes he had worn the night before. 'Wonder what the palace garden looks like now?' he thought as the memory of what he did to it three years ago came back into his mind, 'I have to see it. I need to see it now.'

He waltzed on over to the new palace garden and was in awe of what he saw. The moment he left the Tsuchikage's room, there were tiger lilies at both sides of the door and the waterfall flowed so beautifully with the lotus flower-filled koi pond. The best part, for him, were the two big cherry blossom trees. One was by the koi pond and waterfall. The other was by a new area.. An area he had never seen before. There was a bungalow with marble seats inside of it and there were no other plants by this area. Just grass and the cherry blossom tree. Sure this area seemed dull, but to Deidara it was perfect.

The honey haired artist approached the bungalow and then sat down on one of the marble benches, admiring the cherry blossom tree as the wind blew it freely. He let out a small smile. This was truly relaxing.

"How do you like the new garden, Deidara?" asked a calm voice. He looked behind him and saw Dai standing there. The honey blonde almost did not notice Dai; the Dai he knew three yeas ago was an inch shorter than Kazuhiko and lanky.. That was the nice way of putting it, at least. Dai always looked thirteen pounds underweight to Deidara back then. He always thought the poor prince was bulimic. Now, the new Dai was two inches shorter than Kazuhiko (mostly due to the narcissist prince growing an inch taller) and he was a healthy body weight.

"Dai, it's marvelous. You did a great job picking everything out, un." Deidara replied to the now less easily irritated Dai.

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without Hinata. So, anything new with you? What has happened with you over the past three years?" he asked the honey blonde.

"Well, I improved my art and I have kept in contact with my dear friend Hachiro. I also saw Akihiko yesterday, un.. He was not the same Aki I grew up with, though." Deidara went silent as the painful memory of what his once friend and crush had done to him came rushing back into his head.

"What did he say to you?" Dai questioned softly; he knew Deidara borderline loved Akihiko. Yet he also knew the real Akihiko the entire time. The seafoam green haired man knew one day Deidara would find out the hard way..

"He told me our friendship meant nothing to him, un.. He said I was only brought in the palace to marry either him or Kazuhiko and please them. He said I would have been dead otherwise, un.. I just can't believe that was the real Aki, Dai. I thought I knew him! He was my only friend that made me feel…you know…accepted growing up in the palace, un. What happened to that?"

Dai let out a deep sigh. This was going to be a hard to one to explain and an even harder one for Deidara to believe.. "Deidara, that's the type of person he always was. He just hid it from everyone else better.. Around grandfather, Kazuhiko, and I would he only show his true self."

"**Dai! Tsuchikage Dai!" called out eleven year old Akihiko, "Where are you, you pathetic crybaby!" **

**Twelve year old Dai let out a breath to himself. He was the only one who was taking his father's death hard. Akihiko and Kazuhiko could have cared less about their fathers and mothers. To them, they were obstacles in their dream of becoming Tsuchikage. Akihiko never felt anything for his father because he rationalized that since he was gone in battle all the time, that means he didn't need to love him because he was not there for him. As for Kazuhiko, it was more of a scenario where he didn't love his father because he didn't give him the toy he wanted or let him stay up all night. Either way, when his father died, he saw it as an opportunity to do whatever he pleased. **

**Dai, however, loved his father. He never felt like he was good enough to be anything other than a commoner due to the way everybody always ignored or talked down to/about him all the time. Yet they always praised Kazuhiko and Akihiko over everything. Not only that, but thanks to his mother being a drunkard who constantly screamed at the poor boy and beat him whenever he did not do anything right, Dai did not have much self esteem or self confidence. **

**Dai loved his father because he made him feel loved and good enough. His father made him feel accepted when the villagers and everyone else seemed to avoid him because he was not one of 'the perfect grandchildren' Akihiko and Kazuhiko. Dai's father always made him feel like he could accomplish anything he wanted. He always made poor, young Dai to feel self-confident and always found a way to boost his self-esteem when the villagers, his cruel cousins, and his cold mother tore it apart. **

"**DAI! There you are fatso! Why were you avoiding me, fatty?" the angry raven turned redhead asked the seafoam green haired boy. **

**"Father said I wasn't fat.." the older one let out softly. **

**"Yeah and your dad was dumb enough to marry your worthless, trashy, alchie whore mom. Face it fatty, you're fat. Nothing you can do to change it other than eating less." the cruel child told his sensitive cousin. Now, this would not have been so bad if Akihiko did not know that Dai took whatever negative comment people said to him very seriously because of his abusive mother. However, Akihiko did know that Dai was took every negative comment seriously and he knew that it was breaking him apart.**

"**Why were you calling me Tsuchikage Dai? I can't be Tsuchikage, Aki; everyone knows it will go to Kazuhiko.. Besides, the villagers hate me. They would love to have him as their king, not me.." pink red eyes glanced down to the bruises on his arms, memories of his mother's drunken beating coming back in his mind, "Mother dearest is right.. I won't amount to anything.. I'm not you or Kazuhiko.." **

**Akihiko rolled his true green eyes. When was he going to shut up already? "I called you that because by tradition, since you are the oldest grandchild to grandpa and our fathers are dead, then that means you will become Tsuchikage, not Kazuhiko." the faux redhead explained. **

"**Okay then.." Dai said cautiously; not saying much because he knew if he did, Akihiko would find something else to rip him to shreds over. **

"**Anyways, that stupid old man said Kazuhiko brought back a kid from the streets and he wants us to meet him.. I don't want this other kid around, Tsuchikage! Make him go away now!" the green eyed child demanded to his older cousin. **

"**I can't do anything about that Akihiko. I'm not the Tsuchikage.. I'm not even married! Look, there's nothing I can do. Besides, what's so bad about grandfather giving a poor kid a new chance at life? This is a good thing, Aki." the seafoam green haired boy attempted to explain to his younger cousin. **

"**Duh, stupid fatso! It's because this kid will get in the way of me becoming Tsuchikage! Now make him go away!" the angry child screamed. **

"**I CAN'T AKIHIKO! I'M NOT THE TSUCHIKAGE!" the pink red eyed boy shouted at his younger cousin after being snapped that far by him. Young Akhiko would not just shut his mouth. No, he was going to make Dai pay for what he did. **

**He began to cry and scream, "Grandpa! Grandpa, Dai was mean to me!" **

"**I-I didn't-" Dai stuttered out as their grandfather entered the room. **

"**Dai, you need to be nice to Akihiko! He's your family and he's younger than you! Be more sensitive to him." the old man lectured the twelve year old. **

**Dai nodded, then responded with a, "Yes grandfather.." **

"**Good, now follow me. We will be meeting Deidara. He's the newest addition to the family, he'll be living here in the palace with Kazuhiko and you, Aki." the old man kindly told the young faux redhead as he held his hand and led him to the room where Deidara would be staying at. **

**The pink red eyed child sighed out loud. This was normal Akihiko; whenever he defended himself against him, Akihiko would cry or scream and blame it on Dai. Of course, no one ever believed Dai because he was not the 'golden' child of the grandchildren. **

**When they entered the room, Dai saw a young, shy honey blonde boy with a visible sapphire eye. He looked no older than five and just like that, he knew the reason why Deidara was living here.**

"**Hi, I'm Akihiko. You're new here, right? Don't worry; with me around, you'll never be lost or anything! I'll be your bestest friend here and we'll do lots of things together! We can play games together, I'll show you my storybooks, and I'll tell you the new things I learned from my teacher!" the faux redhead excitedly greeted the honey blonde child, "By the way, I never got your name. What is it again?" **

"**I am Deidara, un. You have pretty hair.. I like the color red, un." the honey haired child replied to the older boy gently. **

**"Thank you, it's my natural color. Anyways, did the things I say we'll do together sound fun to you or not? Cause if they sound like they'll suck then I'll think of something else for us to do!" the true green eyed boy asked the young child. **

**Deidara smiled, then nodded as he replied happily, "Yes! They all sound fun, un! I like to play games and hear stories from storybooks!" **

**True green eyes shined in delight, "Great! I'll go get a storybook from my room now so I can read it to you! Wait right here, okay?" **

"**Okay, un." **

**With that being said, Akihiko rushed out of the room and headed to get his storybook. Deidara was now left alone with Dai. **

**"Hi, I'm Deidara. What's your name, un?" he asked the seafoam green haired boy in front of him.. He looked so sad, maybe he was being locked into closets and being whipped every night like he used to? **

"**Dai." the pink red eyed boy replied. **

**"Oh, hi Dai! I like your eyes, they're a really pretty red and your hair is the same color of the ocean, un." the honey blonde child complimented the sad looking older boy, hoping it would cheer him up. **

**Dai smiled a small smile at the compliment. His mother always said his hair was hideous and his eyes were that of a demon.**

**"Thank you, Deidara. It means a lot to me." Dai replied to the compliment, letting it sink in. The last person whoever complimented him was his father, so for him, this was a special moment in his life he would never forget.**

**"You're welcome!" just when he said those words, Akihiko entered the room. **

**"Hey Dei-Dei! I got this book right here, you wanna read it with me?" he asked the young child. **

**"Not right now, un. Tsuchikage Onoki is going to be giving me a tour of the palace soon." he told the now disappointed redhead. Akihiko's grin turned into a frown. **

**"Ah, that's too bad. Maybe when you're done we can?" Deidara looked into his green eyes and nodded, "Sure!" **

**"Deidara, come on. I'll show you around the palace just so you don't get lost in here, okay?" the old man called out to the young child from the doorway. **

**"Okay, goodbye Dai, un! Goodbye Akihiko!" he told the two older children as he rushed out of the room to where his new caretaker was at. **

**The moment they were both gone, Akihiko was left alone with Dai. The faux redhead glared angrily at his older cousin. There was nothing but hate and malice showing through those cold, true green eyes as he bluntly asked him, "Were you trying to steal my future husband from me, fatso?"**

**Dai was shocked. Sure, Deidara had complimented him and been kind to him, but he was not into a five year old child! What was wrong with his cousin? **

**"No! I didn't even talk to him. All I did was tell him my name, Aki! Besides, Kazuhiko brought him in. That means he'll be Kazuhiko's husband." the still shocked twelve year old responded to the question.**

**Akihiko growled lowly at him, then said, "Good because if you come near my future husband and try to steal him from me, then you will be dead." **

**"Akihiko, it was Kazuhiko who brought him in. Therefore making him Kazuhiko's future husband." Dai tried to explain yet again.**

**"So? Deidara is the one who will choose who he will marry someday. Deidara is the one who will choose who he loves and it will not be Kazuhiko. He's too mean and brags about himself all the time. That's why I'm winning him over with things people like to have in a spouse like kindness, class, and not trash like your filthy whore of a mom." the confident faux redhead said to the shocked twelve year old.**

**No one challenged Kazuhiko. No one.**

**"Aki, this will not end well.. Kazuhiko will turn this against you! You know what kind of person he is!" he attempted to spare another person from facing his youngest cousin's tyrannical wrath. No one deserved to be thrown through Kazuhiko treatment.**

**"Shut up, Dai! You're too stupid and trashy like your mom to even give a good comment on this! Besides, Deidara is only in the palace to marry either me or Kazuhiko. When he chooses me, I'll make sure to get you and your trashy mom executed!" **

**Dai sighed and left the room. There was no use in this. There was literally no point in even talking to Akihiko when he acted like that. **

**"Fine, it's your loss then, spoiled brat." he muttered under his breath. He then went outside the palace to wait for his carriage to come take him home. Right when it came over, his grandfather approached him. **

**"Dai.." he started off gently, hands running gently over the bruises on both of his arms, "If anyone is harming you, you would tell me right? Even if it is your mother?"**

**Dai was shocked. He never thought anyone cared about or noticed the bruises on his arms. He had more of them elsewhere on his body, but it was the ones on his arms that were the most obvious. **

**"I-I would, grandfather!" he slightly stuttered out; still surprised over what he was hearing. He thought his grandfather didn't love him!**

**The old king gave his grandson a smile, yet concern was evident in his eyes. "Stay for tonight, Dai? Deidara really took a liking to you. He thinks you have the most beautiful eyes.." **

**Dai looked to the ground and replied after a moments silence, "I can't, grandfather. Mother dearest would worry too much." **

**"I understand.. If she is harming you, please tell me." **

**"I will." **

**That being said, Dai got into the carriage and began the long ride back to Suna where his mother lived. 'Good luck Deidara, you'll need it..' he thought to himself as the carriage rode away.**

"Dai.. You never told me this, un. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" the now shocked artist asked the older man. Deidara never knew the real reason why Dai was so rude, cold, and easily irritated. Now that he heard this, he finally understood why Dai had been the way he was.

"Because Akihiko would have killed me, Dei. You and I both know that when Akihiko says he'll do something, he'll do it. Besides, being friends with Kazuhiko had its benefits.. Aki never picked on me again after Kazuhiko stood up for me and people started treating me a little better when I became his friend. I would have only forced you to marry Kazuhiko those years ago because he was my friend and I owed him." the green haired man explained.

"So, the only reason why you would have been a bad Tsuchikage those years ago is because you would do anything for Kazuhiko." the honey haired man attempted to figure it out.

"Yes, pretty much. Deidara, I'm not the same man I was those years ago.. That self-hating, cold, and bulimic man. I am a new man, I made many changes to Iwa that grandfather wanted to do but never got the chance to. Come with me into the village and I'll show you what I've done." Dai pleaded with the young artist.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Deidara replied immediately as he followed Dai out of the garden. He did not even think about the answer; he was genuinely curious about what Dai had done in the past three years.

He was surprised that unlike the other royals, Dai did not ride a carriage into the village. He walked over there instead and it was a nice change for Deidara. Riding in carriages all the time got boring.

When they entered the village, Deidara was stunned. The marketplace was more lively now and everything was selling so much faster. The people would come up to Dai and say things such as, "Tsuchikage Dai! Thank you for rebuilding the streets of the marketplace!" or "Tsuchikage Dai thank you for the tax cut!"

Needless to say, Deidara went from stunned to impressed. The poor and the homeless were still alive. The taxes were not raised through the roof and Dai seemed to be well loved by the villagers.. Maybe more than what Kazuhiko was.

"Tsuchikage Dai! Tsuchikage Dai!" they both turned around to see Hinata with a group of children. She had a shy smile on her face and her long, straight blue black hair was flowing freely in the wind.

"Hello kids! Where are you heading off to today?" he greeted them kindly.

A young girl with curly, thick, ash blonde hair and hazel eyes happily told him, "We're going to the park today and then we'll be going to the theater to see a play! Please, please, please come with us, Tsuchikage! It would mean everything if you did."

"It would mean a lot to them, Dai.." his wife said to him softly.

"Well, okay; I'll go with you guys. I just need to tell Deidara something first, then I'll be right there with you." Hinata nodded then led the group of children away from the king and Deidara.

Deidara could not believe it! Dai was good with children! This had to be the biggest shocker of all. He looked into his pink red eyes and saw happiness for once in his life. He gave him a small grin. Dai had changed and for the better.

"So, are those the kids you had with Hinata?"

Dai blinked, then started laughing. Oh how Deidara could be so dense sometimes!

"No, they are not! They're orphans, Deidara. I had a new orphanage built, this one is right by the palace. Hinata and I run it together; the number of orphans increased after the horrid Lady Hiyame orphanage tragedy.. So we built a new one, a better one. We know all the kids by name and we take them to special outings twice every week. If you want, you can come with me to the play with them." Dai told the younger man.

Deidara thought for a moment, then said, "No thank you, un. I want to head back to the palace and makeover my room."

"Alright, well whatever you want Deidara.. Do you think grandfather would have been proud of me?" he asked the young artist.

Sapphire blue eye met pink red eyes as he answered with a, "He would have been more than proud."

Happy with that answer, Dai left with Hinata and the orphans whereas Deidara went back to the palace.

(Author's Note: I know this a bit Dai-centric, but I wanted to shed more light on both Dai and Akihiko. As you can tell, Akihiko was not the nicest cousin around.. Anyways, I love Dai as a character so I felt this needed to be made about him a bit. Also, it should explain why Akihiko's character changed so much in the end.. Well, he never really changed, he just showed his true self-the one Dai grew up with. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reads this story, has an alert for it, has it as their favorite, and to everyone who has a subscription to it. Thank you to AkatsukiMemberEien for your review, I'm glad you loved the last chapter, but I hope you're not disappointed with this one. I needed to shed light on Dai because I think he was very misunderstood. Thank you to Pinkyni21 for your review, that is true, only Sasori or possible Hidan could find someone who is blood thirsty attractive. I'm very thrilled your best friend loves this story! I hope I don't disappoint! Thank you to DeeaE for your review, I hope you're not too disappointed about lack of Kazuhiko death in this chapter. I'm also glad you enjoyed the torture! Blood and gore, not my thing usually but I did give it my best go. Thank you to jisko2jisko for your review, this torture scene should be a lesson to not touch anything that is Sasori's! Thank you to Dei-ChanOwO for your review, I'm sorry if things went south with Akihiko, I'm surprised you liked him. I kinda thought no one did since he was stealing Deidara from Sasori. Hopefully this chapter will shed light on to why Akihiko was the way he was all along. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) )


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Deidara sighed as he crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it on the ground. In three days, he was going to marry Kazuhiko and the villagers were excited but cautious at the same time. They did not want a wedding rehearsal repeat of three years ago. The wedding rehearsal was not the day before the wedding this time around and Deidara was not planning to do it then. Hell, if he did then everyone would know it was he who attempted to kill Kazuhiko three years ago. Something he cannot risk.

He had just perfected the wedding kimono design on a new piece of paper and almost jumped in the air over the joy he felt. 'It's perfect! All I need to do now is hand it over to the seamstress and we'll be good to go!' the honey blonde thought in excitement.

As he was walking over to the seamstresses room, his mind wandered back to the first date he had with Kazuhiko…and how he was much more positive now then ever that he wanted him dead.

**Deidara had just gotten dressed into a new outfit that Dai had gotten for him to wear on the date with Kazuhiko. He was not only annoyed with the fact that the carriage had just dropped him off at the restaurant an hour ago and Kazuhiko was still not here. He was also annoyed at the fact that Kazuhiko delayed the date for a 'royal parade' at the last minute. **

**"Fucking asshole, un.. Danna wouldn't keep me waiting in the cold and at night right outside a restaurant." he muttered to himself angrily. **

**"Deidara, what are you doing here?" the honey blonde heard a voice ask. **

**He whipped his head of long, honey hair around and saw Hachiro standing there looking at him with those beautiful hazel eyes. **

**"Hachiro!" he exclaimed as a smile came onto his face and he hugged the older man, "How are you, un? Are you just fine? What are you doing here, un?" **

**Sasori smiled and looked at the small blonde in his oversized jacket. He thought the young blonde artist looked adorable in the jacket. Sasori then began to wonder: why was Deidara here? Why wasn't he inside the restaurant?**

**He looked his blonde over again before replying with a, "I am doing good and I am here just because I heard you were back.. That and I also want to get myself in an art show soon and what better place to find inspiration than Iwagakure?" **

"**Awesome! I'm glad you're back, un. I really missed you." the blue eyed man told the hazel eyed artist. **

"**I missed you too.. Why are you here? Don't people go inside the restaurant to eat, not sit outside and wait for it to come?" **

**Deidara's smile turned into a frown as he angrily spat out a, "Fucking Kazuhiko, un! I'm supposed to be on a date with him right now, but he's kept me here, waiting for him, for over an hour now! Why, un? Oh, because he needed to go on a random fucking 'royal parade'! Narcissistic asswipe, un."**

**Sasori frowned now as well. He was on a date…with Kazuhiko? This couldn't be right.. A date with the towhead narcissist who hates art? This all just sounded so wrong to him. **

"**You have…feelings for him, then?" the auburn haired man asked gently. **

"**NO! I just agreed to it because he begged me to, un." the blonde replied a bit angrily. He was in a pretty bad mood right now because of the mentioning of Kazuhiko, so he couldn't really help it if he snapped. **

**Sasori, sensing Deidara's rage, seemed to understand now what his blonde was doing. 'Ah, I get it now.. Date him, convince him he loves him, and then kill him at the wedding.. Quite ingenious.' he thought before responding with a, "Oh, I am so sorry about that.. How about you and I go in the restaurant together?"**

"**Sure! I would love to go with you, Hachiro." the young artist answered happily. He was going on a date with Hachiro! This was a dream come true for him!**

**They entered the restaurant and were seated at the table near the window. They had ordered their drinks when Sasori decided to ask Deidara, "I was always wondering this, Deidara, but who did you adore more three years ago? Akihiko or me?"**

**Deidara froze at the mention of Akihiko's name and tried to forget all the good memories he had with the faux redhead. It was hard though and the good memories, as well as the recent bad, came flooding back to him. **

**"Hachiro, un.. Never tell anyone this, but I adored you more because you're an artist as well and you get me. Akihiko was not an artist and-even though I did love him at one point when I was younger, I moved on to you, un. The more we wrote to each other, the harder I fell…for you." Deidara responded softly as a blush came onto his cheeks. He never thought he would admit this secret to Hachiro! Hachiro was his longtime crush! **

**Sasori was fighting down rage and jealousy. He loved Akihiko at one point when he was younger? When was this? Why didn't he tell him?**

**"When did you love Akihiko?" the hazel eyed man asked the young blonde. **

**"When I was fifteen, un. I fell in love with him and I wanted to marry him, but he was away to different villages for long periods of time so I never got the chance to ask him.. I almost did marry him, but that was before sensei got sick and I was forced to almost marry Kazuhiko, un." Now Sasori was truly jealous and enraged. Not only did that faux redhead manage to make his life hell by almost stealing his blonde three years ago, he also managed to make him feel these things called wrath and jealousy even in death!**

**"Oh.. Well, you moved on to me, though, so that's all that matters." he responded quickly; no longer wanting to talk about that bottle redhead. **

**Deidara chuckled then leaned over the table and kissed Hachiro on the cheek. "Hachiro, no need to be jealous! I told you, I fell harder for you than Akihiko, un. I would love to be with you, but I need to date Kazuhiko before I can go through with my new plan.." **

**Sasori could feel a strange pulsing sensation, then stood up from his chair. 'Oh crap..' he thought in distress. Deidara looked at him strangely, and Sasori knew he had to make up something to the blonde before his disguise wore off, "I have to go, Deidara. I'll see you tonight at the palace, okay?"**

**"Okay, un." the young blonde sighed out as the auburn haired man leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. **

**"Goodbye, Deidara." Sasori rushed out of the door after he said this to his blonde and back to the apartment before the disguise wore off. 'Shit.. What is going on? This never happened before! I need to figure out what's going on with this jutsu.' **

**As for Deidara, Kazuhiko did finally arrive in the restaurant and made the waiter take his order for his food. **

"**Sorry if I took too long, love, but the people love me." the narcissist said with a small sigh. **

"**It's okay, so anything new with you over the years?" the artist asked; knowing this would deter any talk about him and what he did over the past three years. **

**Kazuhiko smiled a huge smile. There was nothing more he liked than talking about himself. **

"**Well, after the old geezer died I got much more press attention and in case if you didn't know, I am a celebrity now. Everyone would love to date me, so you should be grateful I'm even allowing you in my presence, love." Deidara had to bite his tongue as the narcissist continued on, "In case if you could not tell, I did a few plays in theaters all over the nations and people by the millions come out to see me act and perform because I am the perfect performer, after all." **

"**I can only imagine.. I heard you were a terrific actor, un." **

"**More than terrific; more like perfect." **

**The entire date was spent on Kazuhiko talking about his fame and status. Their conversations were only about him and his image. It was the worst the experience of Deidara's life. **

'**Why couldn't I still be talking to Hachiro, un?' he thought in annoyance as the prince continued to drone on about his fame and talent. **

Deidara shuddered at the thought as he dropped the drawing on top of the seamstress's desk and walked back to his room. All of his dates with Kazuhiko were literally the same. They were all spent with Hachiro for an hour, only for Hachiro to wind up either running off when Deidara kissed him on the cheek or when Deidara tried to kiss him on the lips, and then Kazuhiko coming later on into the date and bragging about himself. Hell in itself. Deidara had figured out the only way to withstand Kazuhiko was to only listen to bits and pieces of his ramblings on about himself and say the occasional, 'oh that's great!' or 'I can only imagine..' The prince would be happy with either as he did not like it whenever Deidara did try to talk about himself and his art. It annoyed him to no end and he was called a narcissist over it a few times.

There was literally no point in even talking to Kazuhiko anymore. He learnt it's best to sit there and take the bragathon to the best of his ability.

He was soon in his room and laying on his bed. It made him smile to think of the plans he had in store for the wedding. The wedding was not going to be in the garden this time, it was going to be in a temple with a monk giving the ceremony. Something which made it perfect for an explosion big enough to kill everyone.. 'It will be perfect!' Deidara was thinking as he closed his eyes and envisioned the explosion happening: it was going to be perfection. Like a dream come true.

He soon fell asleep and dreamed of the perfect explosion. Whilst he was asleep, a golden brown eyed man sneaked into his room and looked down at his blonde as he slept. A sigh escaped his lips as he ran his fingers through his long, silky locks and left the room before anyone noticed his presence.

The next day was nothing exciting for Deidara; all it was for him was working with the seamstress to pick out the fabrics for the wedding kimono and getting fitted for it. It was midnight when they finally did get it done and he had gone to Hinata to get an opinion on it.

"What do you think about it, un?" he asked the wife of Dai. She smiled; to her it was perfect. The kimono was pastel blue with pale blue cranes flying up to the silver lined clouds.

"It's beautiful. Kazuhiko will love it." she answered in her naturally gentle voice.

"Thank you, but I didn't make it so he would love it." he told her.

"I know but it's still gorgeous.. I wish mine had been as beautiful, but whatever. It was still a beautiful kimono." the blue black haired woman said in a wishful, dreamy tone.

Things were silent for a moment, then the young blonde felt the need to ask her, "How did you manage to survive Dai in the first year of marriage?"

She gave him a small smile, then said, "I am fixer by nature. I…never truly believed Dai was ever intentionally that cold. He just came off that way, but I could see through it.. I was there with Dai that day in the park. He was standing there, staring at the river, when I approached him. I never said anything to him. He broke the silence and said, 'What if the river has my soul, would they love me then?' and I said nothing at first because I didn't understand. Then he did it.."

Hinata took a deep breath, this moment in her life was the most frightening, "He stared at the river again and got on top of the rail to the bridge we were on.. I told him, 'Prince Dai, get down from there! You'll drown' he just stood there saying nothing.. My heart had never beaten so hard in my entire life. He-" she took a breath to prevent the tears from flowing from her eyes, "He jumped. I tried to grab him before he fell into the water, but it was too late and he fell! I knew there wasn't enough time to get him help, so I jumped off the bridge and swam down the river to get him. When I did get him, he wasn't breathing. I had to do CPR till he woke up. When he did, I slapped him. Hard. I yelled at him, asking, 'Why did you this! Didn't you know you could have died! You have a village to lead and if you do a good enough job, the people will love you! Why would you do something so stupid?'"

The pastel lavender eyed girl was starting to cry and Deidara put his hand on her shoulder. "No use in crying now, un. He's alive now and better than ever."

"I-I still…can't help it! My family was close to Dai and his mom.. I've loved Dai for years, to see him do that.. It just.. It just broke me down so hard, I've never felt worse in my entire life because I felt responsible for this! I felt like as if I should have seen it coming and stopped him from doing it, but I didn't." she shouted out as the tears came down her beautiful face.

Deidara was silent for a few moments, but before he could ask, the Tsuchikage's wife seemed to have read his mind as she composed herself enough to go on.

"I found out the hard way about his mom abusing him.. We were in Suna visiting him and his mother one day. Dai seemed happy; him and I were talking and having fun like we always did. Then one night when I was staying at Dai's place, his mother came home drunk and he told me to hide in his closet, so I did. I looked through the crack of the door and saw her yelling at him, degrading him with her words. She then spat on his gorgeous face and hit him on the head with her sake bottle. It was hard enough to knock him out and when he was knocked out, she just kept beating him over and over.. I couldn't take it! I had to save Dai, so I got out of the closet and tackled that evil woman down to the ground and strangled her to death!"

Her breathing was now more erratic as she said that final sentence with rage and passion. Her body was trembling, the memory of that vile drunkard abusing her Dai coming back into her mind and eating away at her self-control and calm nature.

"You always seemed too shy to do such a thing though, un.." the blonde started off quietly; stunned by what he had been told.

"I am usually, but when it comes down to Dai.. If anyone so much as laid a finger on the one I love, they would get what she did." the pastel lavender eyes darkened down to match the tone of her voice, "I love Dai, I loved him too much to just stay in that closet and let that vile whore hurt him anymore."

"Understandable.. Did you know Akihiko?" the artist asked the blue black haired woman.

She gritted her teeth in anger; she hated Akihiko with a passion for what he did to Dai! "Yes, I did and he was horrid to Dai! He was the reason why Dai became bulimic; if it weren't for his constant teasing and mocking of poor Dai's pain and weight, then he would have never became bulimic in the first place." Hinata took a deep breath, "Let's change the topic, I can't talk about him without wanting to harm him."

Things were a tense silence yet again. Deidara tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. Then he knew what to ask.

"Will I be happy with Kazuhiko, Hinata, un?"

She was silent. She didn't know what to say to that one.. She did hate Akihiko with a passion, but Kazuhiko was a whole new level of hatred. Not only did he manipulate and rip down Dai's self confidence and self esteem for years, he was, in general, a cold hearted narcissist.

"I don't think there is a way for anybody to be truly happy with him, Deidara."

That was all she had to say before leaving the room and going into her bedroom to see her long time love. When she entered, she let out a breath of relief. Even though he was older and stronger now, she still worried over him.

"Dai.." she said softly as she rushed over to his side on the bed.

"Hina?" he replied with a yawn, "How'd it go with Deidara? Is he good?"

She nodded, then hugged him and questioned him, "Dai, do you feel safe at night? She doesn't bother you anymore, right? If she does, I'll do everything I can to make you forget her."

He looked down at her and smiled softly, "Mother dearest does not bother me anymore, Hinata. I do feel safe at night now, it's nice to know I can sleep and not worry about her beating me. Why do you wonder this?"

She looked him in his pink red eyes and sighed, "I just…remembered things that happened with you and I got scared for you again.. You kept so much from me, Dai."

He kissed her on the forehead and told her, "I'm sorry if I did, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to burden you and you know that.. Hinata, I'm safe now; I'm with you. There's no need to worry."

The pastel eyed woman gave him a kiss on the lips. "I know, I just worry.."

"I know you do and it's okay… I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Dai."

This being said, they went turned off the light and went to bed. As for Deidara, he was too tired and his head hurt, so when he got to his room, he just fell asleep right away on the bed. Kazuhiko, meanwhile, was plotting something devious. Something very devious for after the wedding rehearsal. 'Deidara, love, you will be mine. All of you will belong to me.' the narcissist thought greedily as he plotted his little plan against the artist.

It was the day of the wedding rehearsal the next morn. Some people arrived, others didn't for fear of the incident from three years ago plaguing their minds. Kazuhiko was not nervous like everyone else. On the contrary, he was excited. True the incident from three years ago still plagued everyone's minds, but it was not going to stop him from doing what he loved best.. Getting his blonde to say he loved him all over again.

'Only tomorrow night there will be a special surprise..' the prince smiled to himself in content at the thought of what he was going to do to the young blonde.

The carriage soon stopped at the temple and the narcissist entered the building with an air of superiority about him. Tomorrow night, Deidara was going to be his and he was excited for it. 'The day after tomorrow is the wedding, so might as well enjoy our final moments of being single to the fullest..' he told himself mentally as the ceremony began.

The pastel blue eyed man stared in awe as Deidara walked down the aisle, Dai leading him the way. The narcissist was never more entranced by the artist's grace and eloquence till now. His long, silky honey hair was down and flowing freely, his sapphire eye was decorated in it's usual black liner but with black shadow this time on the lids, and his lightly tanned skin looked devine against the white silk shirt and pants. In general, the narcissist was turned on. He needed to claim his blonde, and he needed to claim him now.

"Hello lovely." Kazuhiko whispered out to his blonde as the monk continued on with the ceremony. Everyone was holding their breaths; no one knew if they were going to die today or not! How were they to know if the same person who did the attack at the wedding rehearsal three years ago would not do it again today?

If only they knew the same person who did it three years ago was standing right before them. If only they knew how naive they were being.

"Hello Kazuhiko." Deidara practically grumbled back to the towheaded prince. He did not want to be here, he wanted to be with Hachiro.. Hachiro, his auburn haired crush. The very one whom he desired to kiss and hold right now. Not this narcissistic prince with an ego far too big for anyone. Deidara let a small smile grace his lips as the memory of being so close to Hachiro that he could feel his breath on him right when he kissed him came to mind. 'I need to see Hachiro, un! I need to; he needs to know exactly what I feel for him so he doesn't get jealous of Kazuhiko and hates me over this wedding..' the honey blonde thought as the monk's next words whirled him out of his thoughts.

"Deidara, do you take Prince Kazuhiko Iwa to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?"

'Fake smile, fake smile, fake smile, fake smile..' the honey blonde kept telling himself over and over as he responded with a reluctant, "I do."

"Prince Kazuhiko Iwa, do you take Deidara to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?"

The narcissist grinned at the artist and gave out a loud, confident, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and husband, you may kiss the husband."

Kazuhiko took the bloonde artist's hands in his own and pulled him in forcefully for a hard, too agressive kiss on the lips. Deidara was squeezing his eyes shut and imagining being away from the narcissistic prince and his firm hold on him. This was literally all too much for him. Tears were slowly peaking out his visible blue eye; this kiss was the most painful one he ever had received.

When it was done, he didn't know. All he knew was he being pulled down the aisle by the platinum blonde prince as the people clapped and cheered for the couple.

'This will not do, un.' the artist was thinking as the narcissist lead him into his carriage, 'I will kill this fucking bastard and everyone here who dares to think I am lucky for even having him want me..'

A few miles away from the temple, Sasori was in his apartment pondering about things.. Things like, 'why is my disguise no longer working properly?' and 'what will I do when Deidara kisses me and sees me instead of Hachiro?'. As he was pondering these thoughts and the worst case scenarios, he did not notice that someone had entered his apartment.

When he decided he had enough of over analyzing things again, he went out to the living room to get away from his thoughts. The redhead from Suna had just sat down on the couch and turned on the television when he heard some footsteps..

"Hidan, if this is you then you're dead." Sasori growled lowly; no he still had not forgiven the rude loudmouth over what he did the last time he was here three years ago. Usually, he was not one to hold a grudge, but when it came down to someone else hitting on his blonde.. Well they were just asking for it.

"Do I look like a slut to you?" came the snappy reply from a feminine voice.

He got off the couch and rushed over to where the bluenette herself was.

"Konan, what are you doing here?" he asked; a bit shocked that she was there.

She smiled and said, "Well, I was told by Nagato to bring you and Deidara back to the hideout.. It was either me or Hidan, so I went for the hell of it. Why is it taking you so long to kill that bastard, Kazuhiko?"

Sasori sighed, then he began to explain, "What happened was the blonde brat got an idea that if he convinced Kazuhiko he loved him, then he would marry him again and give Deidara that second chance to kill him the way he intended to three years ago. The wedding is the day after tomorrow, so my blonde should be done by then.."

Konan's smile soon turned into a frown as she asked, "Are you still hiding behind Hachiro, Sasori?"

Sasori groaned mentally. He knew the amber eyed woman would bring this up sooner or later. Yet, it had to be said. Maybe she could figure out why the Hachiro guise was starting to lose effectiveness.

"I am.. I have been the entire time I've been out in public with Deidara. He still does not know who Hachiro is. He does not know Hachiro is me." the golden brown eyed man told the now disappointed bluenette.

She let out a loud, frustrated groan, "SASORI! If you keep this up, one of these days, your jutsu you use to keep this disguise up will start to lose effectiveness and then it will be down to the point where if he even touches you, you will be snapped out of the Hachiro disguise and he'll learn the hard way!"

'So that's why its been less effective lately.. That's why whenever he kisses me I can feel it wearing it off. It's because I've over used it! Great, just fucking great! How will I see my blonde now?' Sasori thought in frustration. This was just grand, just what he needed.. NOT!

"I know that, but I have to! Konan, he will hate me if he knew the entire time it was me he was talking to and not Hachiro! He'll think I was intentionally leading him on in a sick joke."

"Sasori," she started in an angry, yet firm tone, "you and I both know he will find out. When he does, it better be because you told him and not because the Hachiro disguise wore off."

Sasori sighed and nodded, "I understand that.. I'm just wondering on how to tell him."

"I'm sure you will figure something out in that puppet brain of yours."

He never responded to that slight crack at his true form because of the wrath that builded up inside of him at the thing he saw on the television screen.

_"Iwagakure's Prince Kazuhiko Iwa had his wedding rehearsal today with local artist Deidara. Word on Deidara's wedding outfit has not been revealed but it is rumored to be designed by either local seamstress Ai Azami or prestigious couture designer Eri Erika." the overtly peppy newswoman stated proudly. _

_"You know Chika, I have been hearing rumors of those two being the one to design his wedding outfit! One thing we know for sure is Kazuhiko will be wearing his father's former Tsuchikage robe to the ceremony in his memory and honour." responded the cheesy, equally peppy newsman. _

_Just when he got done saying that, they showed a video footage of the wedding rehearsal of Kazuhiko kissing Deidara and pulling him down the aisle. _

_"Ah yes, won't that be a sight to see! But one thing we know for sure is this: Prince Kazuhiko and Deidara love each other deeply. They always have and they always will." _

Sasori turned the television off and snarled lowly. The last thing he wanted to see was his blonde kissing another man on television for all the nations to see!

Konan knew a dark aura from ten miles away and Sasori was reeking of it. She knew it was best to drop the matter and go into her guestroom. She would talk to him later anyway about the Hachiro thing. Despite keeping a calm surface, Konan was truly troubled by the puppet master's uncharacteristic reliance and dependance on a disguise.

'Maybe he'll wake up and figure it out soon before Deidara learns the hard way..' she thought a bit sadly to herself as she fluttered her eyes shut and let sleep overcome her.

Deidara, on the other hand, could not sleep that night when they returned to the palace. The moment Kazuhiko kissed him on the lips that firmly, he got a horrid feeling in his gut, one that told him something beyond terrifying was going to be happening to him. When the dawn rose, the blonde stayed awake out of fear. Fear of that nasty feeling inside. Something bad was going to happen and he knew it! He could feel it in the air, the ground, the atmosphere! He could just feel it everywhere, that negative energy, that evil aura..

Something beyond terrifying was going to happen to him and he couldn't figure out what it was.

The maid entered the room and gave the blonde a shocked look. Deidara was in his bed, holding his knees to his chest, and rocking back and forth gently. She could tell by the look on his face that he had not slept a wink last night.

"Deidara! Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked in worry as she rushed over to his side. The honey haired artist shook his head, signaling to the woman that she was right. He did not sleep last night.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked him softly this time. He looked at her with his wide open sapphire eye and nodded slowly. She smiled then said, "I'll go get you some tea.. You stay here, okay?"

All he could do was nod. 'I'm being paranoid.. I'm being.. No, I'm not being paranoid! I'm an S-ranked criminal; I know when something bad is going to happen and I know it will be today!' Deidara was thinking as he stayed in his bed, not moving an inch.

'Kazuhiko is plotting something against me and I know it! I know he is, I know he is, I know he is..' his thoughts were interrupted by the maid entering the room, this time there was tea in her hands.

"What time is it, un?" he asked quietly.

"Eight o' clock, Deidara. You need to sleep. Today is your final of freedom before you marry Kazuhiko tomorrow." she replied to him gently as she handed him the tea. He took a sip of it, and then finished off the cup when he deemed it to be safe enough to drink. He handed her back the cup, she took it from his hand, and left the young artist in the room alone.

'She put a sleeping pill or three in it, but that's okay.. I probably need the sleep.. I'm starting to scare myself with this insane paranoia.' he concluded to himself as he rested in the bed and let the pills take over.

He did not know when his pleasant dream had ended and reality woke him up. All he knew was the dream ended when he heard the door to his room open and someone walked inside the room. Deidara was just waking up at the time and he was still half-asleep. 'Maybe it's a dream..' the artist was thinking as he laid back down on the bed and decided to get more sweet, blessed rest.

That was before someone straddled his waist and began to kiss him passionately.

"Wake up, love."

Sapphire eye opened wide as the artist snapped his body away from his right side to look at who was on top of him. He gasped; the only thought going through his mind was his inner instinct screaming, 'I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO!'

"Get off me, Kazuhiko. Now, un." the stunned artist growled at the narcissist.

Kazuhiko chuckled lowly as he ripped off Deidara's shirt along with his own. The narcissist then leaned down and kissed the artist on the lips in the same hard manner that he had used in the wedding rehearsal just the day before. Deidara fought off the kiss to the best of his abilities, but found it to be futile. Not only was Kazuhiko significantly taller than him, he was also more toned and tight, whereas Deidara was more slender and small.

The artist began to kick wildly as the narcissist began to take off his pants. 'No, no, NO! This will not happen to me, this will not happen to me, this will not happen to me, un!' the blue eyed man kept trying to convince himself of this, but deep inside knew it was futile. He tried one more kick, but that proved to be just as useless just as the others had been. The death-white prince had turned him over onto his back and Deidara could feel himself getting sick as he felt his boxers being taken off.

'I'm fucked.' was the last thought his mind could come up with as the towhead prince cuffed the struggling blonde's wrists to the side rails of the bed. Pastel blue eyes were glazed over with pure lust, the narcissist's perversed thoughts seemed to be easily seen through those evil eyes. Deidara trembled at them. He knew what Kazuhiko wanted. He knew Kazuhiko was not above this.

"I love you, Dei-Dei kun.." the pastel eyed prince told him as he began to kiss and lick his back. Hand were roaming all over his naked form and absorbing him in with every touch, every feel. Filthy hands were touching him right now, not his Hachiro. This was not right! It should be Hachiro who is claiming the young artist, not this cold hearted prince with his perverted desires and lusts! Everything was a blank slate right now; there was no Akihiko to save him this time. There was no guards to save him, as Kazuhiko could just call them off. He was alone. All alone with the most narcissistic man alive.

"Why should I leave you there naked, love, when I need to be fully unclothed as well in order to enjoy this." came the evil sentence from the evil man who was stealing his first time from Hachiro. At the very sound of Kazuhiko taking off his pants and boxers, Deidara froze. He could not think. He could not move. He could not breathe.

This was actually happening. This was actually happening to him, an S-ranked criminal. This was happening to him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"D-Don't! I'm-I'm a virgin, please, Kazuhiko save it for after the wedding or even the honeymoon, un.. You can choose! Just not now, please, un." the artist gave out a final plea to the platinum haired narcissist.

All he got was a sick smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"I always knew you were innocent Dei-Dei.. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Deidara bit his bottom lip, he was not giving Kazuhiko the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Kazuhiko, on the other hand, had just gotten done using lube on himself and was ready to enter his perfect little virgin artist. 'Tonight you are mine, lovely.' the pastel eyed prince thought in a sick tone as he shoved his length inside the unprepared blonde.

The moment he heard that loud shriek, the prince knew he had done something right.

He grinned as he kept pushing himself in an insane manner in and out of the young blonde artist, loving each and every thing he was hearing. Things such as:

"STOP! S-Stop, un! I-I don't, ah! Please, Kazuhiko, it fucking hurts, un!"

"No! Kazuhiko! D-Don't.. No-no more, un!"

The cruel towhead chuckled lowly as he slowed down his pace a little bit, tricking the blonde into believing he was going to stop. Truth of the matter is, he was still hard as a rock and was not giving up till he came in his little blonde.

"More, Dei-Dei?" the narcissist replied in a husky voice to the now crying and sweaty artist.

"No.. No.. No more, please." the artist stammered out; his body racked in pain and his mind blank. All he could do was beg and plead for the narcissist to stop at this point. That's all he wanted was for this to stop.

"Hm? You want more? Fine, I'll give you more, my lovely." he whispered in a dark tone to the now shaking honey haired man as he entered him with more force, lust, and dark passion.

"L-Lovely! Ah, I'm close, love! You.. You're too beautiful to resist!" were the words that escaped the narcissist's lips as he moaned out of pleasure, whereas Deidara was now chewing on his bottom lip. The artist then attempted to separate his mind from his body. It didn't work. He then opted to squeeze his eyes shut as tightly as he could.

'Danna.. Don't mock me for this.' was all the blue eyed artist could think as he felt intense warmth overcome his body as the narcissist prince let out his final moan.

"You fucking did it, un. Now, uncuff me and let me go." the honey blonde artist snarled at the platinum blonde artist.

Kazuhiko could only smile that wicked smile. He was not letting this go easily. The towhead then leaned down and began to kiss his cheek.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me you want me. Tell me you need me to live." he whispered lowly into the ashamed artist's ear.

No. That was pushing his limits too far. Was it not enough for him to steal his virginity from the one he would someday love? Was it not enough for him to rip him apart physically and mentally? Did he really have to go this far? Did he really want to break the young artist so badly emotionally?

"No, un." the blonde artist angrily rejected the command. No way was he going to be doing anything like this. No way would he degrade himself anymore than what he had been already.

"Well, well.. I didn't think you wanted more, but that's okay because I know you can't resist me. No one can." as the prince was chuckling the blonde artist was about to snap and crack.

"NO! I don't want more either, un! I don't even like you, let alone fucking love you! How could I after what you just did, un? Huh, how? Then you have the fucking damn nerve to try to degrade me even more by making me tell you, 'I love you', un! You are a piece of fucking work, did you know that? No, I will not fucking degrade myself-no humiliate myself more by telling you what you want to fucking hear, un!"

Kazuhiko just froze. Now he was pissed. No one told him 'no'. No one.

"Fine then lovely, stay here till tomorrow morning for the wedding. It will be a suitable punishment for you and your horrendous mouth towards me." the prince threw on his clothes in a fit of rage and walked towards the door. He stopped though, just to turn around and see his blonde one final time before he married him.

"Oh and lovely, let this little punishment be a lesson to you. Never say no to your future danna."

This being said, Kazuhiko left the room for his future spouse to think about what he said wrong and why he was being punished. The minute he was gone, the young artist started to attempt to get out of the cuffs. He had no such luck right now. 'Shit. I'll have to wait for someone.' he was thinking in frustration. Now, most people would have been crying or even screaming. Deidara was not most people.

No, this only motivated him to kill Kazuhiko even more. He didn't care how he did it anymore; he just wanted the prince dead for what he did.

'Great, now Hachiro will really hate me, un.. He'll look at me like as if I'm a weak whore. He'll never speak to me ever again, but once I kill Kazuhiko, he should be able to forgive me for betraying him like this, un.' the blonde was so consumed in his thoughts that he did not hear the door open.

He remembered hearing a gasp, then feeling his hands being released from the cuffs.

"Deidara, didn't you hear me just now?" he turned around to see Hinata sitting on the bed and his wrists free from the cuffs.

"No, I was too busy thinking about things." Hinata gave him a concerned stare, then told him, "Go tell Dai about this right now."

Deidara just shook his head as he responded with a plain, "I can't, un. I don't want to.."

"Deidara, I am not an idiot! Kazuhiko did this, didn't he? Did he do this to you, Deidara!" she started to yell. How could Deidara not react to something like this? Did he not comprehend what just happened?

This was the time where he decided to act like nothing happened. Like it never bothered him. After all, Dai wouldn't understand nor would he punish Kazuhiko. He didn't want the law to kill Kazuhiko, he wanted to kill Kazuhiko for himself.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Hinata! I want to be alone, un!" the blonde snapped at the concerned blue black haired woman.

She shut her mouth for a second, then sighed as she stood up and began to exit the room. "You know Deidara, Dai could help.."

"There is nothing to help with, Kazuhiko and I had premarital sex. No big deal."

Hinata froze; pastel lavender eyes filling with tears as she muttered out, "You still want to marry him, then."

"I do, un."

"It's all your choice, Deidara. It's all your choice."

Later on in the night, Deidara would shower and get dressed in a new pair of clothes. The realization of everything that happened still did not truly hit him till he went to the temple and saw Hachiro there.

"Hachiro!" he called out to the auburn haired man.

Said auburn haired man turned around and saw a limping blonde coming over to him quite slowly. Not at all in the usual high-speed he's accustomed to.

"Deidara, what are you doing out here so late? Shouldn't you be back at the palace?" Sasori asked his blonde; wanting to hear the answer on this one for once.

Deidara grinned, then told him, "I'm here to get everything ready for tomorrow. I can't wait, un! It will be magnificient! Hachiro, I'm so excited, un."

Sasori was relieved that Deidara had not truly fallen for Kazuhiko and really was planning on killing him. Yet, he couldn't help but get that nagging notion in his mind that there was something terribly wrong with his blonde. Not only was he limping, but his sapphire eye seemed so...blank. Like as if there was nothing left in there. Almost as if someone had viciously torn him apart.

"Why are you limping?" the hazel eyed man asked point and blank.

Deidara looked down at the ground, finding the dirt so fascinating for at least five minutes before Sasori asked yet again, "Why the fuck are you walking with a limp?"

He glanced back up into his hazel eyes and finally gave him an answer, "You would hate me too much if I told you. Besides, it's not important anyway, un. It's a problem I will be taking care of tomorrow."

Sasori was pretty mad at his blonde for not being honest with him right on the spot. He needed to know now. He needed to know what was wrong with his blonde.

"Tell me. I could never hate you, Deidara. I didn't hate you after you told me about Akihiko and how he kissed you that one time three years ago." It was true, Sasori did not hate Deidara. He did hate the damned faux redhead even more though.

The honey haired artist let out a sigh. The gorgeous man in front of him did have a point..

"Well, I was up all night last night because something inside me kept saying there was something wrong, un. I then took some tea from a maid and I fell asleep. When I woke up, Kazuhiko was on top of me..." he stopped at this point. He could not let Hachiro know! He would view him as weak.

"What did he do?" the now too-calm redhead from Suna asked the young artist.

"I...can't say, un. I'll tell you tomorrow after I'm done killing the fucking bastard and everyone in the damned temple." Sasori mentally groaned. Waiting. He'll have to wait till tomorrow to be informed of what happened to his blonde. Great, just fucking great.

"Why can't you tell me now? You do know it's fucking rude to leave people waiting, right?" Might as well attempt to get it out of him one last time.

The honey blonde gave him a sad look, "I...I can't, un. Please understand. It's too hard for me to say right now, un."

Sasori mentally groaned even louder this time. Waiting, how he despised it! Does not the blonde understand what he is doing to him-oh wait, he doesn't know who Hachiro really is still.

"Fine. You better tell me when you're done killing them." Deidara nodded then said a simple 'yes' before heading inside the temple where the wedding reception would be at. Sasori follow the young blonde, wanting to see what the hell he was doing.

When he saw the blonde put his hands in the clay pouch, he knew what was going to happen. Sasori still watched anyways. He had nothing to do whilst waiting for his blonde to tell him what the hell was wrong. 'Next time, I'll just make him tell me.' the redhead artist was making this mental note as the blonde worked in silence.

'It has something to do with Kazuhiko.. Nothing new there, I just need to know what he did. I just need to hear it from my blonde.' the hazel eyed man kept trying to dissect the current situation and the blue eyed man's actions to attempt to figure out what was wrong with him. In all of his analyzing, he was soon interrupted by the honey blonde man telling him, "Hachiro, I'm done here.. I have to get back to the palace before anyone notices I'm gone, un."

"Understandable."

"Then you'll understand why I couldn't tell you tonight?"

"I can try but it doesn't prevent me from trying to figure it out.. Understand that."

"I do."

The second he said this to the auburn haired man, Deidara gave him a small smile then left back to the palace. Thus leaving Sasori alone to think about what was done. Leaving him to over analyze things all night long whilst Deidara was rushing to get back to the palace. He hoped no one noticed he was gone, let alone even care about where he went off to at such a late time.

'Danna, after this you will never view me as weak ever again, un.'

(Author's Note: Alright, I hope did good with this chapter! I hope I didn't screw up too many things here and this is my first time attempting to write a rape scene, so I hope it wasn't too unreadable. I'm sorry if it took me a while to get this out, I just wanted this chapter to be perfect and the rape scene was pretty hard for me to write as it was my first one. Oh and I had to write the bit about Hinata and Dai just so everyone knows more about their relationship and how it came to be. Anyways, chapter 20 will be up this week hopefully and I hope you will all enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who reads this story, subscribes to it, has a story alert for it, and has it as their favorite. Thank you to Pinkyni21 for your review, I know it's about time someone in that family be nice! I just chose it to be Dai because I love him for some weird reason. I will not answer your question, when I do end it, I want it to be a surprise! I'm glad the flashback of Dai and Akihiko was able to explain things that weren't explained before. I hope it was able to explain things to everyone who read it. Thank you to Triquetra-Triplet Sisters for your review, I'm glad you like Dai now! I've always loved Dai and writing him has been as much as writing Kazuhiko is for me.. And I love writing Kazuhiko! Thank you to DeeaE for your review, I love the fact that Dai did mature and make himself into a better person. That's the thing that I always knew he could do; change himself for the better. No one gave him the chance to. Once he got the chance, he changed. Thank you to II-CleAR-II for your review, I'm glad you liked the torture scene with Akihiko, I really did do my best on it. I've always loved Dai for some reason, but I do have to agree with you: I love Kazuhiko more. He's just more fun to write and I agree with you as well on his character. I think he could be hiding some other hidden emotion behind a mask of narcissism. Glad to see I'm not the only one who thought that. Thank you to deidaraxmickey for your review, I am sorry if the last chapter with Dai was a bit depressing, but it needed to be said! Dai's point of view was never stated till that moment, and he deserved a chance to have a moment where everyone understood why he was so cold in the beginning to TenTen and everyone else. Oh and Dai was 12 in the flashback and Akihiko was eleven. Thank you all, and prepare for chapter 20! :) )


	20. Chapter 20

The Grand Finale

"Konan, he couldn't have been raped! Deidara is not that type to…to just allow that to happen! He's stronger than that!" Sasori was at the apartment right now after seeing his blonde for the final time before the wedding and had told Konan everything.

"Sasori, I'm glad you view him as strong, but in case if you hadn't noticed, Kazuhiko is taller than Deidara and way more buffed.. You know he was raped, you just can't accept it." she countered back at the disbelieving redhead.

"Look, everything I saw pointed to rape, but you can't just jump to conclusions.." His mind was screaming at him, telling him he was wrong but Sasori just ignored it. He had to ignore it. He could not let himself even so much as think about something so horrifying happening to Deidara.. His blonde brat, the one whom he had worked so hard to win over.

Konan sighed, then left the room. No use in fighting with him now, not when there was a good chance that Deidara was raped.

Sasori had a mental fight with himself for a few hours and it was starting to rip him apart. No, this could not have happened to his blonde bomber brat! He was too strong! Then there was the inner part of his mind (he had no clue if it was his common sense or that special part of the brain that allowed him to know when things were wrong) that kept on nagging him. Nagging him with the same sentence over and over..

'Deidara was raped! You know, I know it, Konan knows it..'

Maybe it was true. Maybe it was right. But he would wait till tomorrow to hear his blonde tell him.. 'Waiting.. Why must I wait?' he thought in frustration.

As for Deidara, he had just gotten back to the palace and was heading for his room. He was contemplating on whether to tell Dai or not when he finally reached his room. The moment he opened the door and entered the room, the blonde had made up his mind. No way in hell would he tell Dai! Not when his room was still like this! The sheets had not been changed nor even cleaned, so they still had his blood and Kazuhiko's semen on it. The blankets were thrown around on the floor and the room was a mess. It was mostly due to the bed and the blankets, but it was still a mess.

"No way. No way in hell am I telling, un. That bastard is going to die by my hand and my hand alone." the artist promised himself.

He grinned at the clay that was still in a package, sticking out slightly from underneath his bed. "Wouldn't hurt to make Tsuchikage Dai and Hinata something to keep as a reminder of me, un."

The artist began sculpting the couple a little sculpture that would not detonate nor explode on them if they touched it in the wrong way. Working on the little sculpture distracted the young blonde from everything bad.. Everything including Kazuhiko.

The narcissist had came back in the artist's room, all ready for round two, when he saw what he was doing.

'CLAY! He's working with that…horrid, messy, slippery…disgustingly vile clay? Now this will not do, he will give up on that pathetic art right this instant even if I have to beat him out of it!' the narcissist was thinking in fury as he approached the artist.

"Dei-Dei kun, lovely, what on earth are you doing with that horrendous clay?" came the sickly sweet voice that could only belong to a narcissist..

Deidara was not afraid of Kazuhiko after what he did. No, he hated him even more. What he did only made him want to kill him more.

"Making a sculpture for Dai and Hinata, un. It's called 'art' Kazu, maybe you should learn to embrace it like an intelligent person would." the artist calmly responded to the narcissist.

"Dei-Dei, what did I tell you about art?"

"You said to never do it, but you don't fucking own me, so I can do it, un."

Kazuhiko was starting to slowly shake with rage. No way was this happening to him. There was no way his artist would go so far as to defy him.

"Deidara, put down the damn clay this instant." he growled at the honey blonde as he only continued to work on the little sculpture.

"No, I'm allowed to make my art." the artist snapped at him, still working on the dove sculpture for the king and his wife.

Now Kazuhiko was starting to become furious. No one told him 'no'. No one disobeyed him like this. No one ever bluntly rebelled against him.

"Deidara, I command you to put it down this instant." the towhead prince said through gritting teeth as he tried to control his temper.

"You can't command me because you don't fucking own me, un!" the blue eyed artist shouted at him, becoming annoyed with the prince's attitude.

Yes, this was all it took for Kazuhiko to crack.

"DROP IT NOW!" he screamed as he roughly grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him off of the bed, "Or should I teach you how to please your future husband again?"

Deidara used his free arm to try to pry himself out of the pastel eyed man's grasp. Sadly for him, it was to no success.

"Let me go! If you really loved me, Kazuhiko, you would embrace my art and learn to love it, un! Why do you hate art so much!" the blonde shouted in response to this sudden rough handling. The last time Kazuhiko lost it with him, he got whipped several times. There was no way in hell that was happening to him again.

Kazuhiko sneered at the blonde, "No, Deidara; if you loved me you would give up this hideous art and love me. Not this disgusting thing you call art!"

He threw the blonde on the ground and straddled his waist. Deidara only had one chance to look into the towhead's pastel blue eyes and all he saw was fury. That one chance soon led into Kazuhiko hitting him. Not just once on the face, but over and over again on his face, arms.. Anywhere he could get minus the neck.

"No, Deidara you have no right to ask me questions! I'm the one who should be asking you them!" the prince screamed as he hit the blonde.

"Why do you love art, Dei-Dei?"

Hit.

"Is your art saving you now?"

Hit.

"Where is your precious friend Hachiro, Dei-Dei?"

Hit. Hit.

"Is he coming over to save you now? Is your guys pathetic little 'art' saving you now?"

Hit. Hit. Hit.

"Why do you love your art more than me! Why the art! Why not me! Why, why, why, why!"

Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit.

Kazuhiko's eyes were blank now as he finally stopped. He looked down at his blonde and saw red marks forming on his face and arms. He saw the hatred in his sapphire eye as he heard the blonde breathing heavily. Yet his face read shock. What could have shocked him ever so much?

"..You hate art, because…I love it more than you, un?" the artist half asked, half stated to the narcissist.

Kazuhiko was silent. Had he said too much? Will his blonde understand? Is this the beating that will make Deidara finally love him? Is this the chance he had been begging for?

"I…hate it because you do love it more than me.. I mean, I saved you from the orphanage and the beatings there! I fucking saved you from your hell hole at a young age and what the fuck do I get in return? You. Loving that damned art over me! No one is supposed to love anything else before me! I'm the prince, the future king, not that fucking art! Oh and then to make your damn ungratefulness known even further, you fall for that hideously average Hachiro! Really, Deidara? This is how you repay me? THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME FOR SAVING YOU! Yes, I do hate art but not as much as I hate you not loving me!"

The narcissist snapped. He had just revealed everything to his blonde. He could only hope he would understand him, forgive him, and love him wholly. That was how it was supposed to work in Kazuhiko's mind, at least.

"Do you…love me now, Deidara? Please.. Love me. I've always loved you, why can't you love me back?" Things never worked out in reality for Kazuhiko. In his mind what he thought would work, didn't work at all. Here, the narcissist was near tears and ready for the artist to proclaim he forgave him and loved him with all of his heart.

Deidara was pissed. Not only did Kazuhiko expect Deidara to forgive him for raping him, he also expected Deidara to love him? What kind of absurdity is that! No way in hell would he ever love that narcissist! No way would he ever forgive him! No way could he ever pity the man!

"You are saying I'm ungrateful? Really, un? You didn't save me from the orphanage for the right reasons, you only saved me so you could marry me and become Tsuchikage! It was all about you and your selfish reasoning, not about giving me a better life or a chance to have a decent childhood, un! It was all about you! Everything is always all about you, even your reasoning for hating art and supposedly 'loving' me are all about you, un! It has nothing to do with me, it all has to do with you and your fucking ego being hurt because someone finally realized that you're not above the whole damn world! You're not a fucking king, you're not fucking perfect, and you will never, ever, ever have my love, un!"

After screaming this at the man who had assaulted him, Deidara punched him in the jaw as hard as he could to get him off of him. Kazuhiko was now on the ground and Deidara was the one standing up.

"You fucking rape me and beat the shit out of me, then you have the damn nerve to ask me to love you? You act like as if I should because you're 'oh-so-deserving' and so far above everyone else who is not rich or living in a mansion, un! Guess what, Kazuhiko? Rape and abuse are not ways to win over someone's love, un! No, it only made me reconfirm my thoughts about you all along: you never changed over these three years. You are still the same self-absorbed, egotistical, cold-hearted, spoiled brat, un. You have no fucking right to act like as if I scorned you and am acting ungrateful. You have no fucking right to sit there and demand me to love you, un. Because you don't fucking deserve it. Because you never even tried to fucking earn it."

The artist said this to narcissist in a cold, dark tone that shivers throughout his bones. Kazuhiko was afraid for a moment, but the moment the blonde began to walk away from him, he was furious once more. "Earn it! I don't need to earn your worthless love! You should just give it to me because you're my property and I fucking own you!" the narcissist yelled.

Deidara stopped walking to where his sculpture was and snarled.

"Kazuhiko, in the real world, love from another person is earned, un. Also, if my love is so below you, so damn worthless, then why marry me? Hm? Why?"

The narcissist was taken aback and once again enraged. How dare his artist attempt to say such things about him! How dare he take his love for him for granted! This was wrong on a whole new level and Kazuhiko had just hit his limit on what to do to the blonde artist standing before him.

He was about to tackle the young honey haired artist and strangle him for what he said.. No, he was not going to kill him. He was just going to leave him unconscious but still alive. The pastel blue eyed man's plan backfired on him, though. Why? Because a certain someone was able to use their chakra strings to force the prince to leave the room. This certain someone wanted him dead right now. He held off from killing him though, just for the sake of his blonde's sanity.

"Fucking asshole, un.. Why did he have to choose me, of all people here, to supposedly fall in love with?" the young artist thought aloud in disgust when he heard the prince leave.

Sasori slowly got down from his position in the window sill and walked over to the unsuspecting blonde. He did not want to surprise him too much, but he had to see him at least one more time before the sun arose and the prince would be proclaimed dead.

"Deidara." was all he needed to say to grab the young blonde's attention.

Turning around from his spot on the bed, he saw the one person he needed to see right now.

"Hachiro! What are you doing here, un? You'll get in trouble if you're here right now.." the blonde thought out loud as he hugged the older man.

Sasori looked down at the head of honey hair and sighed mentally. If only his blonde knew who it was he holding right now. If only his blonde understood his predicament. If only his blonde knew Hachiro would not last forever.

"I'm here to ask where you want to meet me when you get done killing the prick of a prince." Lie. He was there because he couldn't stand waiting to see his blonde again.

"Oh.. Well, how about we'll meet at the gates near Konoha." Great. A two day long walk.

'This exactly what I had in mind. Not.' he thought in a bit of irritation.

"Can't we meet somewhere a bit closer?" the auburn haired man asked in an attempt to get Deidara to change his mind on this one, "I injured my ankle and I can't walk on it for too long. How about the forest five miles from here?"

He didn't care if he had to lie the sapphire eyed man to get his way. There was no way in hell he was waiting two days just to see him again!

"Oh, I didn't know about your ankle, un! The forest five miles from here will work just fine, we'll meet underneath the biggest tree near the cliff. Okay, un?"

Sasori nodded, then replied with a, "That works. Don't leave me waiting for too long. Got it?"

"I won't, I won't be able to stay long though; they'll be sending the ANBU on my ass as fast as they can once it happens. Please understand, un." Deidara tried to explain now so he wouldn't have to the next day. Sasori understood perfectly though. It made all the more sense to him. The faster they made their little visit together, the faster Sasori could drop the Hachiro act for good and meet up with his blonde partner without him ever knowing the truth.

How was he going to rid himself of Hachiro for good? He was going to stop responding to Deidara's letters and lead him on to believe Hachiro either ran off with someone else or died. He was still working on which one would work better as well as which one the blonde would believe the best.

"I understand, Deidara." Sasori gave him a small (fake) sad smile to hide his annoyance at waiting, "I have to be leaving now. Goodbye, for now, love."

Deidara's heart stopped beating for a few seconds there. Hachiro just called him 'love'! This had to be the best moment of his life! The blonde artist was so entranced by his words and the moment, all he could say was a just simple:

"Goodbye and goodnight, for now.."

Within seconds, Hachiro was gone and the blonde went back to working on the little dove sculpture. When he finished with it's wings and the olive branch in it's mouth, he was done. Satisfied with his work and worn out. That's the only way to describe his mood before he fell asleep on his bed and excitedly awaited for the wedding.

Morning could not have come at a better time. Well, in Deidara's mind at least. As everyone was rushing about, he was put in his wedding kimono and the last minute changes were being made to the guest list by none other than Kazuhiko himself.

"Dai, you and your annoying bitch are not allowed at my haute couture wedding." the pastel blue eyed man told the Tsuchikage (his cousin) and his wife, who was now steaming with rage.

"What?" she said in a dark, low growl.

"I said: You're not allowed at my haute couture wedding. Dai, you and your bitch are the most hideously dressed people of all time! Your celebrity status amongst us famous and wealthy is low, I believe the Haruno's are above you right now! Do you not know how...horrid that is? Do you not care about what the limelight thinks of you?" the platinum blonde said to the silent seafoam green haired man in pure disgust and slight annoyance at pointing out the obvious. Well, what was obvious to him, at least.

Dai rolled his eyes. Kazuhiko did this all the time whenever there was any media event. Not only did he insult his cousin, he also insulted his cousin's wife in the process because she was not in vogue like the rest of the socialites.

"Fine. I have more important things to attend to than your mockery of a wedding. You're just using this to get attention and keep your fifteen minutes up. Not because you love Deidara. You know this, I know this, Hinata knows this, and even Deidara does. The only people oblivious to it are the villagers themselves." the Tsuchikage stated simply as he left the prince's room, wife in tow as she did not want to be near the prince at the moment.

"Pig." Hinata uttered her breath when she was out of the room. She walked over a few doors down to where Deidara was and smiled warmly as he exited the room.

"Hinata, just the person I've been wanting to see right now.. Here is a gift from me for you and Dai, un." the artist told the queen as he handed over a sculpture of a realistic looking dove with an olive branch in it's mouth.

Pastel lavender eyes gaped in awe of the beauty of the little sculpture. It had to be the single most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

"I-I.." she was at a loss for words; she didn't know whether to shriek in joy over the finely detailed dove or cry in pain knowing that Kazuhiko would kill his artistic spirit in no time, "I.. It's too much, but I love it too much. Thank you, Deidara."

He grinned and replied with a gentle, "No problem."

She was about to cry. The very thought of Deidara's artistic spirit being butchered by the man he was about to marry in only a matter of minutes was too depressing. She knew Kazuhiko viewed art as 'boring', 'worthless', and 'disgustingly messy'. The blue raven was about to cry out loud: there was no greater tragedy than watching someone with a beautiful spirit have that said spirit be broken.

"Go.. I have to go now." with that, the young queen was gone and the tears were slipping out of her eyes.

'It's so beautiful! Yet, it'll be the last thing he'll ever make! Deidara, turn Kazuhiko down, please. Your art is too beautiful to be gone forever. Don't do it!'

Deidara shrugged. She was acting like as if it was the last sculpture he would ever make and to him, it was pretty funny. Even if he did marry Kazuhiko for real, he would not let him stop him from making his art. No, the artist was much smarter than that. He would not let the narcissist win that one. He would never allow it to happen.

He then went over to the palace garden and sat down on the grass a foot away from the door. The honey haired man needed to think right now. He needed his space from everyone as they rushed Prince Kazuhiko over to the temple and got the carriage ready for him. Touching a tiger lily, Deidara let out a small, yet sinister, smile. One that could almost hint at what he had planned this entire time.

"Deidara, you need to be leaving now." came the voice from the Tsuchikage.

He turned around in slight shock at the presence of the Tsuchikage and gave him a ready response, "Dai, I want you to walk me down the aisle, un. I..need you to. You're the only thing I have left to sort of watch out for me ever since sensei died, un."

"I'm no longer invited, though. Kazuhiko uninvited Hinata and I this morning." the pink red eyed man explained to the blonde artist.

"Just come, please!" pleading eyes were enough to convince the king as he sighed. Maybe going would not be that bad? Maybe Kazuhiko would not be too mad? Okay, so the second question was an easy answer: yes, Kazuhiko would be too mad at him and possibly never speak to him ever again. The first question was a fifty-fifty chance of things not being that bad or things being too bad.

Deciding to go with his gut on this one, the Tsuchikage answered with a, "I will walk you down the aisle, but don't expect me to stay too long."

Deidara's sapphire eye glowed in delight as he hugged the Tsuchikage and exclaimed, "Thank you, Dai, un! I promise you won't regret it at all! I promise, un!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever.. C'mon let's go. You and I need to be getting in the carriage right now." Dai told the excited artist. Deidara nodded, then let go of the taller man as he led him outside the garden. They were then back in the palace and in a matter of a few minutes, were outside the palace enterance right by the carriages. The carraige driver looking flustered as he approached them.

"Deidara, Tsuchikage Dai! We need to leave now if you still want us to be on time! Get in, get in!" he yelled at them as he opened the carriage door for them.

Deidara got inside the carriage and Dai soon followed after apologizing for their tardiness to the carriage driver. The ride was relatively silent, the only sound in the carriage being of the two men breathing. Dai gave Deidara a grim smile. He knew living with Kazuhiko 'till death do you part' basically meant commit suicide in a year or two in order to escape the hell.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Kazuhiko won't break me, un. Not now or ever."

Dai could only give a slightly shocked look at the honey blonde as he said that sentence. Something about it made him question things all over again.. Not in a particularily good way either. The rest of the ride went on in silence. Back to the only sound being their breathing. When the carriage stopped, it all felt like a crash back to reality after being in a light day dream world for what felt like hours. In all reality, it had only been thirty minutes.

"You ready?" the pink red eyed man asked the honey blonde as the carriage door opened.

"Hell yeah." the sapphire eyed man stated calmly as they exited the carriage door.

There were no citizens near the area as Kazuhiko did not want them around, he only wanted the media there. To capture every moment and to take a picture of every movement made.

'No guards either! What a stupid, narcissistic, elitist dumbass!' the blonde thought in surprise and slight bitterness. Why would the towhead not have any guards even near the outside of the temple? Why would he only allow the media to be there and no one else? Was he really that image obsessed?

Is it possible for anyone to be so obsessed with their image that they would willingly endanger themselves to preserve a perfect image?

Yes, it was no wonder Deidara was surprised. Dai, on the other hand, was not so much. Kazuhiko loved his elitist image too much to allow someone as lowly and hideous as a guard there at such a 'high society' event.

Deidara glanced over to Dai, an insanely wide smile on his face, as he asked, "What would you say if this was all a sick plot, un? A sick, funny, twisted plot by an artist...to kill a narcissist?"

Dai was taken aback as Deidara pushed him to the ground, and shouted, "KATSU!"

All Dai remebered hearing before everything went black was a loud, sounding blast that could have made him go deaf at the second it went off.

Deidara, meanwhile, was running for his life and manically laughing as he made his way out of the village through the backstreets and alleys. His dream had finally came true: Kazuhiko was dead! Everything right now made so much sense to him. Oh how his danna would be proud of him! Oh how Hachiro would praise him! Hachiro, his beloved Hachiro, was going to be so proud of him!

"Hachiro-I DID IT!" he shrieked out in victory as another laugh escaped from his lips. Never before had he seen such a great testimony to his art! Never before had he been more confident, more assured that his view was the correct view and not his partners!

The high, the elation of his self esteem and ego was enough to send him to cloud nine and back again. The blonde artist was excitedly running as fast as he could to the biggest tree in the forest near the cliff. Hoping his Hachiro would be there. Hoping he would runaway with him. How he would love it if he did. If he did, at least. Hachiro was a successful artist; he would not want to be bothered with running away and living a new life. Didn't mean Deidara could not try to convince him, right? He was thinking over his arguements as he approached the tree and waited for his Hachiro to show.

Dai had just awoken to the sounds of screaming, and people everywhere surrounding the now fallen temple. His vision was a bit blurry and his ears were ringing. He glanced around, trying to focus his eyes, all he saw was the media's bright lights as the people surrounded him and the local Iwagakure nins arrival to the horrific scene.

"Tsuchikage Dai! Tsuchikage Dai! What was the last thing you heard before the blast?"

"Tsuchikage Dai, how are you going to handle this tragedy?"

"Tsuchikage Dai, why did Deidara do this?"

That one question made him freeze. His vision was no longer blurry and his ears were still ringing but not as badly as before. The last question seemed to trigger back everything. All from Deidara's final words to him, to the debate between Kazuhiko and himself about Deidara's innocence, and to the tragedy that occured three years ago. In that instant, all he could feel was wrath. Not at Deidara, but at himself for letting this happen all over again.

"Deidara did it because he didn't want to marry Kazuhiko. He did not wished to be married to a rude, cruel, cold-blooded, distant, self-absorbed, and narcissistic man with a superiority complex. He did not wished to be tamed nor have his passion forcefully stripped away from him. He did not wish to be subjected to a life as hollow as the prince himself! I, for one, do not blame him! I, for one, am pissed at him, but not as much as at myself for allowing this to happen." the seafoam green haired man responded to the final question which had gripped him so hard.

Right when another question was about to be asked, a local Iwagakure medic nin pulled the king away from his wondering media. Dai silently remained in the medic nin's grasp as he led the king over to the temple in silence.

Dai's heart broke at the sight. The once strong, beautiful pure marble temple was now nothing but rubbish. It was reduced to nothing but simple broken stone. The area where wedding was being held when it went off had some stones covered in blood, other stones had flecks of blood on them. Not enough to cover them, but enough to leave pretty large, bloody marks.

The medic nin led him along the rubble to where a group of Iwagakure nin and civilians were all gathered round in a large circle. Stillness filled the air as despair was the only aura that radiated off the frozen people. The medic nin led him further in to the point where he was now alone in the center of the circle.

He gazed over at the faces of the people. Tears were threatening to pour from their eyes at any moment, they were not moving, nor did it seem like breathing. He looked down and saw a rather large and heavy piece of marble had been moved from the area. He walked down some stones before finally seeing what it was on the ground.

Kazuhiko. Dead. His death white skin looking far whiter now than when he was alive. His face barely recognizable, the only part of him recognizable being his pure white hand. Blood tainted his wedding outfit and the stone cut it in random areas, almost leaving it to pieces.

His final cousin. Dead.

Tears did not shed from his pink red eyes as he gazed upon the sight. Tears did not fall, yet the people in the circle now breathed and when they breathed, they finally cried rivers of agony. Their beloved prince was gone. He was never coming back.

Dai was frozen, so much up to the point where the medic nin who led him there asked him this one question that had been on everyone's mind, "Who was Kazuhiko Iwa?"

Everyone stopped breathing again, the rivers of agony still flowing strong. They needed to know who he was! They needed to know and hear the reassurance of him being a good man, a wonderful human being.

The king contemplated this answer carefully. He himself did not truly know who Kazuhiko was. All he could say was just a simple speculation of whom he believed the towhead prince to be.

"Kazuhiko was...not a saint, yet not a sinner by choice. He sold his soul to perfection in a mirror, he was a narcissist by nature, an elitist in heart, inconsiderate in life and death through his actions. He thought he could have the world and make it perfect. He believed himself to be perfection till he hit ten, then he attempted to save his perfection but only wound up being a hollow of who he once was.." then, it all made sense. He knew who Kazuhiko was now, he just never thought it would be this point and blank.

"He was a narcissist...trying to find himself in an artist."

Kazuhiko's behavior and soul having been described perfectly by Dai in that moment, made the rivers of agony flow more. They would not stop flowing till the king had been sent back to the palace to tell the village of the news of the greatest tragedy in Iwagakure history: Prince Kazuhiko, the beloved son of the great Isamu Iwa, died.

Whilst this tragic event was unfolding, Deidara was still awaiting Hachiro's presence. He was too excited and jittery. He needed to see the auburn haired man he loved so much right now. He could not wait another moment, he simply couldn't!

The moment he felt a hand on his shoulder, he snapped from his position and turned around to see who it was. A smile made it's way on his lips as he shouted excitedly: "HACHIRO!"

The hazel eyed man grinned at the excited and jittery honey blonde man as he walked closer to him.

"I heard of what happened.."

"Aren't you proud of me, un! I did it, I finally did it after all of these years!"

Hazel eyes shined in the sunlight, auburn hair glistened in the rays of light, and Deidara could not hold himself back anymore when his long time crush told him, "I am proud of you, Deidara."

Deidara couldn't contain it anymore! All of the love and feeling he had for Hachiro made him do the one thing he had been wanting to do for years: kiss him.

He instantly pulled on the auburn locks to bring the older man closer and kissed him right on the lips.

Sapphire eye closed in delight. Finally, he was kissing the one he loved the most! To make things better, Hachiro was not struggling, nor running off. Yes, this was the perfect moment in his life. This was officially the perfect day.

'Hachiro.. This is everything my first kiss should have been! This is perfection, this is beauty, this is art! I need to see your face, I need to pull away and see that look in your eyes! Like all masterpieces, this must come to an end.' he was thinking as he broke off the passionate kiss and looked his love in the eyes.

What he saw made him gape in shock.

No longer was his hand entangled in aurburn locks. No longer were those hazel eyes staring back at him. No longer was this man his Hachiro! No, it was someone else.. Someone he had never expected in his short lifetime.

"Danna?"

'Fuck.' was all Sasori could think as he quickly realized the disguise had worn off at the worst moment. Deidara's face read nothing but shock. He mentally groaned. How was he going to explain this one?

"Deidara, I am Hachiro. I have been him for three years now."

Deidara's eye twitched. No, this could not be true. This could not be right! His Hachiro had auburn hair, not crimson! His Hachiro had hazel eyes, not golden brown! His Hachiro was not impatient nor so negative towards his art! It had to be a sick joke of some sort. It had to be a sick joke.

"No, y-you're not, un. You can't be-is this some sick joke to you, danna? Is it, un! I can't believe you would go this far to mock me and demean my art! I cannot believe you and the lengths you would go to do this to me, un! Where is my Hachiro?" the blonde screamed as rage took over his eye and face. How could this be? His danna being Hachiro? This had to be a sick joke.. It had to be!

"Deidara, it was all a disguise.. Look, I had to make it up for a mission to assassinate a rival criminal organization leader in Iwagakure at the time and I happened to see you working on a clay spider sculpture when I was observing the palace garden.. That was when Kazuhiko yelled at you about your art. Brat, believe me. I am Hachiro." the crimson haired man told the young honey blonde artist. He hoped it would convince him. He hoped it would work.

Yet, Deidara still had many doubts. Hachiro and Sasori were two completely different people. This could not be right! His danna was just being cruel again for no reason.

"Danna, you can't be him! You...can't, un! He didn't agree with me on my art, but he never fought over it with me. He never spoke bad about it, he was accepting, un. He was kind to me in all of my worst times.. He was the only one I could I trust for years and he still is-danna, you can't be him, un!"

Sasori sighed. He knew this was going to be a hard one to explain to the stubborn blonde.

"Brat, I had to contain myself for years from snapping at you just to keep my cover up! Also, I was kind to you because seeing you in your worst times.. I couldn't take the sight of it. Most importantly, you do trust me; you told me about the Akihiko thing and the Sasuke thing, not Hachiro." yes, he had to point that out as well as one more thing that he felt was the most important of all.

"Oh and on another note, you and I both know I am more attractive than Hachiro. I had to dull down my looks so no one would notice me. You even said I was more attractive than Akihiko, so don't give me the whole 'Hachiro-is-beautiful' shit!" the crimson haired man from Suna snapped at the doubtful blonde.

Oddly enough, it wasn't so much as Deidara being in love with Hachiro that made Sasori say this. No, it was the fact that Deidara had said in the first letter he sent three years ago to the crimson haired man that read, (and I quote from the letter Sasori memorized): Always remember Hachiro, you're the most beautiful redhead in the world. No one can compare with your beauty.

Yes, having his plain, average Iwagakure-looking man disguise being called the 'most beautiful redhead in the world' was a more than a huge slap in the face to the Suna man: it was a huge slap in the face, with a kick to the groin, and a spit in the eye. It wasn't so much as vanity as it was the fact he viewed himself to be living art: eternal beauty, perfectly carved with the perfect features. Hachiro was just a temporary disguise that would fade and only return when meeting in person with Deidara. So one could see how this would deeply offend him.

"You know what danna, if you are Hachiro, then tell me two deeply personal things I told Hachiro that I never said to you or any of the Akatsuki." the sapphire eyed artist challenged the deep golden brown eyed man in front of him.

Sasori smirked. This would be easy for him.

"You were beaten, whipped, locked in the closet all night long, and burned with cigarettes by Lady Hiyame growing up in the orphanage and you were picked on by the other orphan children. Kazuhiko violated you in the shower by making you suck him off with your hand mouth and your regular mouth." the golden brown eyed man replied with a sense of victory in his voice. He knew Deidara never, ever told anyone about those two things because he was too ashamed to speak of them.

His sapphire blue eye widened. Deidara was in shock: his danna was telling the truth on this. Those were the two things he said to Hachiro and Hachiro only. No one else ever knew. Why would he lie to him for all of these years? Was it to fuck him? Or was it all a joke? He didn't know anymore.

"Sasori-no-danna...you are Hachiro, un. You were right on that one."

Sasori chuckled to himself quietly. Finally his blonde admitted it!

"Just tell me why...you lied to me all of these years, leading me on to believe Hachiro cared about me and loved me, un. Were you only just using me so you could fuck me and never speak to me again? Was it just a joke to you, un? Why, danna, did you lie?" the blonde bomber asked somewhat gently.

Sasori let out a small sigh as he explained his reasoning as to why he did lie, "Deidara.. You adored Hachiro so much, I knew you would only be happy with him not me.. Brat, you never fell in something you never felt in years over one person through a disguise, knowing they didn't know who you truly are. You never felt like as if you needed an act to keep that someone you feel for close to you, even if it is just through something as small as a letter! You never had to go through what I did. I felt something for you, you pyromaniac, insane brat, over the course of writing to you for three years. Yet, you loved Hachiro.."

He was silent, then closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his crimson hair.

"If you want Hachiro, you can't have him anymore. He's gone for good, brat. I'm done with it. If you don't understand where I am coming from, which you don't, and if you don't want to speak to me ever again, which you do, then don't bother. Hachiro is never coming back. You'll have to learn to live with it."

Deidara approached his danna; finally noticing the little similarities between Hachiro and Sasori were not so little after all. They both viewed art to be eternal, they both disagreed with him on his view of art, they both were redheads from Suna, and they both hated rebellion and waiting. He now realized they were not so different at all. They only had small differences.

"Danna, I'm fine with Hachiro not being here, un. I'm also shocked you fell in something over me over these three years.. Sasori-no-danna, it'd only be fair of me to give you the chance I gave to Hachiro, un. You felt something for me, just like Hachiro did. Besides, you're my danna. I can't say no to you because you'll make me do it with your chakra strings, un." the young artist replied to him as nicely as he could.. Okay, so the last part was not that nice, but he was an S-ranked criminal who just killed god knows how many people today. Nice is just one of those things that is harder to come by.

"That's great and all, but don't expect Hachiro niceness and cheesy, puke inducing cuddliness shit. I'm not a PDA person, I'm not all that romantic, and just so you know, I do get very jealous." at that part Deidara had to hold down a laugh, "No brat, it's not funny. I will literally kill a person this time around if I think they are getting too close to you. Also, don't expect me to not argue with you on your view of art. I am not going to be Hachiro nice and this was the one thing that almost made me snap too many times when I was in the disguise. If I deem a mission too dangerous for you, don't expect me to be all supportive and shit. I will chain you to a tree if I have to, just to stop you from going. Don't expect me to be jumping in your arms and serenading you with a song when you come back from a long solo mission. Do you understand, brat?"

Deidara nodded and said a 'yes danna'.

"So you're willing to put up with it and give me a fair chance?"

"Yes, it's not that bad, un!"

Sasori smirked; right when the blonde was about to walk over to the tree to sit down, he used his chakra strings to force him over to his side.

"Oh and I only use the chakra strings on you to get you to obey me. Because brat, I'm usually right and you're usually wrong." the redhead stated simply, like as if it was normal to say such things.

Deidara looked him in his deep golden brown eyes and let out a huff. Yeah, sure he was. Sure he was..

"Which brings me back to my question I have in mind.. Did Kazuhiko rape you?" Deidara froze at this. How did he know? How was he able to guess? Was the stench of weak whore really that strong on him?

"I.. Well.." deciding to not bullshit the truth, Deidara only told him this, "He raped me the day before the wedding, danna. He kept calling me lovely, he made me think he was going to stop and no matter how much I tried to get him to stop, he wouldn't stop and danna, it fucking burned, un!" Deidara was now on the verge of a mental breakdown; he was hyperventilating as the terrifying memories came back to him, "He never stopped! I begged him to stop, I tried to get him off me before he could do it, but he wouldn't, un.. I couldn't get him off me.. Then at the end of it, he had the fucking nerve to try to make me tell him I loved him, tell him I wanted him, tell him I fucking needed him to survive, un! Sasori-no-danna, I don't know why he wanted to fucking break me! I don't...understand, un! I don't fucking get it!"

The tears he didn't cry were now coming down as the breakdown continued, "Go ahead, danna, un! Tell me I'm a fucking weak, pathetic, shame-of-a-partner whore! Tell me I was pathetic to accept tea from a maid with sleeping pills in it because I could not fucking sleep the night before, un! Tell me I was a fucking weak, embarrassment for even falling asleep at eight in the morning and failing to prevent Kazuhiko from raping me! Tell me I'm worthless because I couldn't stop him, so I begged for him to stop because I stupidly thought he had a shred of humanity in him, un!"

Now Sasori was glad he had his chakra strings on Deidara still. The young blonde would have gone insane and more than likely would have tried to jump off the cliff by now.

True, the thought of his suspicions being right about Deidara being raped pissed him off to no end.. Yet it was the fact that Deidara thought he would think that way of him which truly troubled him. Did Deidara really view him as that cruel? True, he was an S-ranked criminal who killed nations of people, but he wasn't totally heartless.

"Deidara, you are not weak. Don't you ever dare call yourself that or even think that way! You were raped because his desires were strong enough to take a still-half asleep you down. You are not at fault here; he is. You did nothing wrong, Deidara, nothing!" the redhead said this to the blonde as he stared him right in his visible blue eye, "You were not stupid to think he had a shred of humanity in him to stop. Everyone who is raped begs for the rapist to stop, Deidara. You are no different. Deidara, I would never, ever view you as weak, worthless, embarrassing, nor stupid for being raped or forced into other sexual acts. Do you understand me?"

"Danna.."

"Deidara, I'm not totally heartless. If I would have known he raped you.. I would have butchered him." Deidara gave him a sad look before asking the one thing Sasori never wanted to hear again.

"Do you hate me, danna, for not being being a virgin?"

Sasori frowned. Now he was enraged at Kazuhiko. How dare that towhead bastard make his blonde this way! How dare he break him in this cruel, viscious manner!

He grabbed the blonde's small wrist and kissed him on the lips.

"Does it fucking look like I do?" he asked the young honey haired man as he broke off the kiss.

"No, un.."

"Good. Now, we have to be heading back to the hideout. If you're still too sore from what Kazuhiko did, then I will carry you back. Understand?" the redhead from Suna stated to the blonde.

"I do." he replied simply, before being asked that dreaded question..

"Are you still too sore or not?" Sasori could tell by the way it had become almost impossible for him to walk that he was still too sore.

'Brat! All that running and extra walking won't make it better, it'll make it worse.' he thought in frustration.

"Well.." at that, Sasori picked up his blonde and began to carry him bridal style all the way back to the hideout.

"Hey, un! I could have walked!" the honey blonde shouted defiantely.

"No you couldn't have, brat. You and I both know that." the golden brown eyed artist countered back. Deidara then shut his mouth. His physical pain had increased ten fold from running too much and walking a lot right after he was raped.. So, yeah, he was going to shut his mouth and give Sasori that same chance he had given Hachiro. He was going to give his danna that chance to make him fall head over heels for him.

"Thank you, danna, un."

"Don't mention it."

When they did get back to the hideout, they were greeted by a joyous Konan who informed them of Kazuhiko's death. Deidara was never more proud of himself in his entire life. She would later on find out what happened from Sasori. The bluenette was very pleased, to say the least. When Itachi heard of Deidara and Sasori giving dating each other a shot, he would break his traditional silences to give the puppet master hell for dating his little brother's soulmate. ('You know Sasori, this is just like rape.. Just because Deidara is older now and finally knows who you are, doesn't change a thing. You're still taking advantage of him like any other perverted old man would.') Hidan, upon hearing this from Itachi, would laugh and tell Deidara of how the puppeteer had a crush on him ever since he was fifteen.. This ended up with his head being cut off and locked in a cage, not that anyone minded. ('WOOD FUCKER! Get the me fuck out of this Jashin damn cage, dammit!') As for Dai, he still has ANBU on the hunt for Deidara for all the people he killed in Iwagakure at the wedding for Kazuhiko and for the wedding rehearsal from three years ago. Needless to say, they haven't been successful. All in all, the story remains clear and true: the narcissist was trying to break an artist. The artist caught on and rejected him. The narcissist raped the artist in an attempt to break him for good. The artist stayed strong and killed the narcissist; breaking him for good.

(Author's Note: Okay, so I had to change the ending of chapter 19 so it would say Deidara was rushing to his room and not asleep so I could write the beginning part of this chapter. Anyways, this is the epic END! I am done with this story and I am satisfied with how it turned out! I feel so bad because I will miss writing Kazuhiko.. Which is one of the reasons why updating this chapter took me FOREVER because I will miss writing him. I'm sorry if I did take too long, but I needed this to be perfect. Thank you for reading, subscribing, having a story alert, and adding this as your favorite story. Thank you for everyone who ever commented on this story; all the way from the one to the last. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and I hope you had fun reading it. Thank you, again, for everything! You guys have been great to write for and great to respond to.. Speaking of which, I just found out about the reply URL to reply to your guy's reviews.. Now I feel stupid, because it's been there all along.. Anyways, I'll respond to you through that. Just before you ask, yes, I am working on another story. It's a new kind of romcom; it will not be a cheesy, lovey-dovey type thing, I'm telling you that right now! I can't stand those types of romcoms. Oh, it'll be a SasuNaru. I'll call it 'Not With My Brother!'. Why? Well, let's just say its a new whole take on overprotective brothers.. Anyhoo, I will be putting that up either tomorrow or some time this week. So keep your eyes open for it! This has been The Narcissist and The Artist. I hope everyone loved it! :) )


End file.
